<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caterpillar to Butterfly by MossadHuntinDog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433740">Caterpillar to Butterfly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossadHuntinDog/pseuds/MossadHuntinDog'>MossadHuntinDog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eureka (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossadHuntinDog/pseuds/MossadHuntinDog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after being rescued from the Consortium, she walks back into Zane's life. AU where Jo doesn't return to Eureka to help find the crew. The title comes from Memoirs of a Geisha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zane Donovan/Jo Lupo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rifiuto: Non Mirena</p><p>A/N: Her one-shots and two-shots are so much easier to upload than her multi-chapters... Some of them. Written: 2012.- Licia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Evidently in the six months since I'd last seen them, I'd changed more than I realized."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Sayuri, Memoirs of a Geisha</em>
</p><p>He thought he'd lost her to Carter in Virtual Eureka.</p><p>And that was the moment he realized he'd fallen in love with her. Inconceivably, irreversibly, absolutely, fallen in love with her. Marriage proposal, white dress, black tux, make babies, grow old together fallen in love with her. The the-tiniest-pair-of-handcuffs-are-two-gold-bands-worn-on-separate-hands type of love. The type where he can't imagine his life without her until it's staring him in the face and his heart is shattered into a million pieces.</p><p>And even with Virtual Eureka now gone, with the crew struggling to return to real life,<em> real</em> Eureka, he still felt the pieces of his shattered heart struggling to beat, because she'd not returned. Yes, the crew and Allison had come home, but the town was not complete without its key member, the one who held it together, who embodied all Eureka stood for.</p><p>Jo had never come back.</p><p>Vincent had been unable to give them any insights into where she'd gone, and all Carter had said when he'd finally brought it up was that she'd said something about needing to find herself but had given no concrete details on where she was headed. Zane told himself that her not returning meant she'd made her choice, and that he should do as she obviously had and move on, but he <em>couldn't</em>.</p><p>The sharp points of his grandmother's diamond dug into his chest, where it hung from the chain he'd taken to wearing around his neck; a constant reminder that when she returned, he'd slip it on her finger and never let her go again. And now, a reminder that what he wanted- what they had almost had once upon a time- would never be.</p><p>Because Jo<em> hadn't come home</em>.</p><p><em>Home?</em> He shook his head, nodding to Vincent as he joined the others at their usual table in the corner near the fireplace. Her position had gone unfilled because no one on her team wanted to take her place, and Fargo didn't have the heart to appoint anyone; it was hers and hers alone. Eureka wasn't home without Jo. And he wasn't the only one that thought so. Everyone felt it, everyone knew, even if no one said anything.</p><p>The whole town was out of balance without her.</p><hr/><p>"No, worries, I'll get going on that immediately." Finished taking the order, Vincent ducked back into the kitchen, only vaguely hearing the bell over the door jingle as someone entered. Leaving his fellow cooks to finish the orders, he bustled out to help the newest arrival, planning on asking them to sit at the bar, because the tables were packed at the moment. It seemed that ever since the Astreaus, her crew and Allison had returned, the whole town had taken to gathering in Cafe Diem as the crew recovered, as though there for moral support.</p><p>And when she hadn't returned, the town had just continued to gather at the cafe, drawing support from each other and supporting those closest to her.</p><p>"So sorry about that, as you can see, we're swamped tonight. Would you be willing to sit at coun-" He started, unsure if what he was seeing was real. "-ter."</p><p>Dark caramel eyes met his, and a smile quirked the sides of her mouth up. "Hi, Vincent. What'd'ya got tonight?"</p><hr/><p>The voice brought total silence to the cafe, as every head turned towards the new arrival. Henry and Carter stopped their conversation, turning in their chairs, as Fargo and Grace stood. Allison shifted in her chair, and after several minutes, Zane finally looked up, pulled from examining the smooth surface of his coffee.</p><p>No one spoke, no one <em>breathed</em>.</p><p>Over a hundred pairs of eyes shifted to study the woman who stood in the center of Cafe Diem, and after a moment, Zane stood, the sound of the feet of his chair scraping across the floor the only sound in the silent diner. It was safe to say that no one breathed a word; all were afraid that if they spoke, if they breathed, if they <em>blinked</em>, she would vanish before their eyes.</p><p>After a moment of tense silence, Zane stepped out from the table he'd been sitting at with the others, making his way towards the woman, his heart in his throat as he stopped mere feet from her.</p><p>Everything within him screamed to close the distance, to take her in his arms and kiss her, to bury his hands in her silky hair and never let go-</p><p>And yet, he couldn't. Instead, he studied her, seeing her and yet, seeing someone new. It was definitely her; he'd know her anywhere, and yet... and yet, woman who stood before him, wasn't the woman he'd left behind. Sometime, in that year, she'd changed.</p><p>His blue eyes skimmed slowly over her, from her feet on up, catching and cataloging the little details. She no longer wore the smart, all black pantsuits, or the worn blue jeans, baggy t-shirts and over-sized sweaters, her hair pulled back in severe buns or ponytails, black-heeled boots on her feet. She no longer looked as though she was trying to hide behind a mask, nor hide in plain sight.</p><p>Now, she wore a pair of black stiletto heels with straps that crisscrossed over the tops of her feet and clasped at her ankles, and made her already long legs look even longer. The mini dress she wore was ruby red in color, similar in cut to a flapper dress from the nineteen-twenties, with short puffed sleeves and a short jabot collar that went barely an inch up her neck, with a flouncy three-layered ruffled dropped skirt that hit barely half an inch below where a mini usually hit; the skirt was trimmed in black, as were the sleeves, and the soft fabric of the collar also was black, and it cascaded down her front in a waterfall.</p><p>She had once forgone makeup; she now wore it- smooth and clean and blended, that if it hadn't been for the soft black winged eyeliner and her lips, painted in a ruby red matte lipstick- one would have assumed she was still completely natural. But what surprised him most was her hair. That thick, long, beautiful hair, black as a raven's wing that he loved to tangle his fingers in, that had once reached to her hipbones when free of its confining ponytail, was now short, and much, much lighter in color. Where it had at one point fallen down her head in uncontrolled waves, it now tumbled from her head in layers with asymmetrical bangs and curled at the ends, a layered bob that framed her small, heart-shaped face; the blackness of it gone, replaced with a beautiful chestnut brown with caramel highlights that brought out her caramel eyes.</p><p>Despite the outward changes to her appearance, it was still her. She looked like her, sounded like her, but there was definitely something different about her.</p><p>She was more confident; not the confidence she projected as the Head of Security, but an actual confidence that she had struggled to keep down during her time in Eureka. It shone like the brightest of stars, in her eyes, in her smile, radiating off her with a warmth he'd missed. The insecurities she'd struggled with while here were gone, and she stood with a look in her eye that told them- told him- that she had found what she was looking for while away, and she was reveling in it.</p><p>Like a caterpillar going to a butterfly, she'd shed who she once was, becoming the woman they always knew she could be.</p><p>He swallowed hard, not trusting his voice to work. She smiled, that slow, cheeky grin she so rarely flashed beginning to slide across her features as she watched him try to speak, and reached up, brushing quickly at her bangs. He caught sight of the pretty, French-manicured nails, and realized that at some point, she had actually decided to give a damn about her appearance, completely embracing her feminine side.</p><p>Neither said a word, they simply stared at each other, daring the other to be the first to break the silence of the cafe. He watched her dark gaze quickly dart over his body, before she snorted softly in amusement, cheeky grin flashing across her face. And then, she turned back, tearing her gaze from Zane to direct it back to Vincent, as though the particle physicist had just ended a date and left her with the check. "Hey, Vince," The tubby chef started, surprised that she'd turned her attention back to him, even as she made her way to the counter, leaning against it, propping her chin on her hand. "You doin' drink orders tonig't? Think I'ma need somethin' stronger than ouzo."</p><p>Vincent glanced at Zane, at Carter and Allison and Henry and everyone else, before turning back to Jo. "Ah... sure, Jo, what were you thinking?"</p><p>She turned that shimmering smile on the chef. "Great." She leaned close, resting her hands against the counter as she beckoned him close. Once their heads were together, she spoke. "I know it's got like... five different types of liquor in it, because I could possibly get an L Double I T? And a slice of cheese?" Vincent's brow furrowed briefly as he tried to figure out the wording, before nodding with a grin.</p><p>"Chicago or New York style?"</p><p>She grinned, pleasantly surprised; she had thought that only true New Yorkers and New Jerseyians called it such. "New York. Not really a fan of Chicago."</p><p>"One Long Island Iced Tea and a slice of New York coming up." He turned to go, before turning back and reaching to take her hand. "Glad to have you back, Jo." She smiled at him as he disappeared, but didn't respond.</p><hr/><p>She turned, back to the counter, elbows propped against it as she watched everyone. People had slowly gone back to what they were doing, but kept throwing glances her way, as if they couldn't quite believe she was here. Carter and the others had joined Zane, who hadn't moved, and she noticed that the rest of the group were talking softly with him, but he didn't seem to be paying much attention. Without a word, she pushed herself away from the counter and made her way towards them. Carter was the first to break the conversation, going to her and sweeping her up in a hug. He lifted her lightly off the ground, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Good to have you back, kid."</p><p>Jo didn't say a word to contradict or correct, she simply accepted his hug, and those of Henry, Grace and Fargo's. Allison hung back, watching her warily, before Carter nudged her forward. Jo raised an eyebrow, snorting softly. "What's a'matter, Allison? Someone steal your favorite toy?" The older woman started, dark eyes widening in surprise. Carter nudged her again, but Jo held up a hand; they could see a flash of ink on her wrist, a tattoo of some kind. "Don't worry, you don't 'ave to hug me or even welcome me back. I know when I'm not wanted."</p><p>"Jo? Here's your Long Island and New York." She turned back, nodding to Vincent as he set the drink down on the napkin and her plate beside it on the counter. She turned back to them, nodding to Allison.</p><p>"Though for the record," She leaned towards the good doctor, her voice low. "<em>Whatevah</em> you're upset with me 'bout, I don't think it's worth expendin' all that energy when you could use it to be happy, but that's just me." She straightened, nodded, and turned, striding over to the counter. Allison's mouth had dropped, and suddenly, Zane understood what was so completely different about her, besides her look and the new confidence she seemed to wear about her like a cloak.</p><hr/><p>"Go talk to her."</p><p>Zane turned to Carter; slowly, others in the cafe were making their way over to Jo to tell her hello, welcome her back and hug her, happy she was home. But something in the back of Zane's brain told him that she wasn't back, not for good. That this was just a flyby, and that she would be gone with the light of first dawn tomorrow.</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"And why can't you?" Henry asked as Grace, Fargo and Allison returned to their table. Zane turned his gaze to Jo, hands in his pockets, pout on his lips as he watched her hug Doctor Leonardo. It wasn't just her clothing and hair that were different. She was embracing people she would have at one time kept at arms' length, happily talking with them and taking their hands, giving smiles and laughing. It was so far removed from the Jo he knew, it was a little- okay, a lot- unnerving.</p><p>"I just... she's different."</p><p>"Maybe in how she's dressed, and her hair-" Carter started, but Zane shook his head.</p><p>"No, in how she's acting. She didn't seem to want to talk to me. She went to all of you when you came over, even spoke to Allison, and just stared at me." He bit his lip, the diamond digging into his chest. "Maybe she discovered that I wasn't what she wanted."</p><p>The two older men shared a glance behind him, and even Allison exchanged a glance with Fargo and Grace from their seats. "Zane, did you ever consider that<em> maybe</em> she wants to speak with you alone?" Carter asked, reaching up to squeeze his shoulder reassuringly. Zane raised an eyebrow, before sighing. He hadn't thought of that, but realized that Carter was right. Jo wasn't known for making big declarations of any sort in public, nor was she known for airing her own thoughts when others were around, especially if it pertained to her personal life unless it was a matter of life or death. She was guarded, that was one thing that would never change. If he wanted to talk to her, he'd have to speak to her in private.</p><p>He glanced back towards her. She was chatting amicably with Doctor Parrish of all people, about something that had happened to her on her adventures. He said something in response, and she laughed, throwing her head back in delight at whatever he'd said; her laughter rang out in the cafe, and everyone fell silent. It was a sound they hadn't heard in years, if ever, and everyone nearby relished in it. Zane bristled slightly at the realization that Parrish had made her laugh; <em>Parrish</em> had said something funny enough to get a reaction like that out of Jo.</p><p>"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?" He followed them back to their table, stopping beside Allison's chair.</p><p>"Then she won't talk to you, but you'll never know unless you ask." Grace told him, as Henry wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Carter stood, going to the younger man; the man, who, in another timeline, in another universe, had captured his deputy's heart, had, despite his missteps and tendency to put his foot in his mouth, gotten down on one knee that long ago Founders' Day and asked his adoptive daughter to marry him, had very nearly almost been a son to him, had left the office with a broken heart, and faded away with the unraveling of the original timeline when the five had been sent back to nineteen-forty-seven and then returned with Grant in tow.</p><p>Carter would be lying if he said that the Zane in this timeline <em>wasn't</em> the same as the one in their original. Sure, their pasts had been similar, the choices they'd made strikingly similar in some aspects, until small, seemingly insignificant choices made had deviated their courses, sending the almost-son he'd known and the man who stood before him now on vastly different paths. Zane was the same in this timeline that he'd been in their original, but the difference in how they turned out, Carter had quickly learned, centered on one person.</p><p>Jo.</p><p>"Zane, the difference in our timelines is Jo. Your life here has <em>always</em> centered around Jo- not GD, not Eureka itself, <em>Jo</em>. You had her in the original timeline because you pursued her, <em>relentlessly</em>, <em>annoyingly</em>, but you didn't really grow as you were pursuing her. Not much. I think you... probably saw her as... a prize. Win my deputy's heart the same way you'd win a prize at a carnival game. Shiny and new for the time being but unable to hold your interest for very long after. Eventually, you probably would have tired of her and left, and not looked back to see her picking up the pieces of her shattered heart. I have no doubt you loved her, Zane, but you weren't ready for the type of love Jo was willing to give. You took her for granted. You were kids, <em>playing house</em>. Having fun and enjoying each other but not living in the real world. It was a game, for both of you, but at some point, Jo realized it needed to stop being a game, and it took you a while to catch up, and when you finally did, the timeline shift happened. But honestly? I don't think you deserved her. Not in that timeline."</p><p>He watched the younger man's face fall, and knew immediately what he was thinking. The younger man was often too good at hiding his emotions- almost as good as Jo- but over time, he'd slowly begun to let his walls down, especially around the Security Head. She had seen the man he could become and allowed him to embrace his metamorphosis. And he had; he'd gone from a snarky, semi-hardened playboy felon with a major attitude towards authority figures, to a trusted, reliable member of the town and community. <em>What makes you think I give a crap about finding a community?</em> He'd been a kid when those words had left his mouth, unsure of his place in the world, relying on his smarts and charm to get anywhere in the world. He was still that same kid, just a little older and a lot wiser- and definitely in love. Zane moved to back up, trying his best to hide his guarded, fragile heart, to no avail; they knew him too well. Carter sighed, and reached up, taking the younger man's face in his hands.</p><p>"But now? Zane, you<em> still</em> pursued her, relentlessly, annoyingly, but the difference is that you <em>grew</em> while you were doing it, even as <em>she</em> was pushing you away and trying to close herself off from everyone and everything. Jo went from being a prize at the carnival to the most precious of metals to you. You were still kids, but instead of playing house, you were playing Tag, tapping each other on the arm each time one of you left home base, because you were in the real world, and you both realized it quickly. You knew this could end badly with two broken hearts instead of one, and you <em>still tried</em>, despite everything. You <em>never once</em>, have taken her for granted. I think, from what I can gather, this stopped being a game a long time ago, didn't it? Right around Astreaus training? You both grew up around that time, because you knew that either way, whether one of you went or both of you went, you had to grow up. And you grew up together, Zane. You broke through her walls and she opened your heart."</p><p>"Let me guess, I don't deserve her in this timeline either, do I, Carter?" Zane asked, pulling away, but Carter caught his chin, a father making sure his son listened and listened good.</p><p>"Honestly? You deserve her and so much more. Zane, it's okay to realize that you're in love." He released the younger man, stepping back. "She's always loved you. She will always love you, every version of you, past, present and future, no matter what you do or where you go, in<em> any and every</em> timeline. Because for her, you<em> are</em> her world, and I'm pretty certain she's yours." His gaze flicked to Jo, who had her back to them and was now chatting with Vincent about something. "She came back, Zane. Yeah, so it was a year later, but still,<em> she</em> <em>came back</em>. I've know Jo long enough to know that when she realizes she wants something, and that that something is important enough to her, she will do anything and everything she can to make sure that thing she wants is hers. And this?" He nodded to her back. "Jo wouldn't return for just anyone. Not her job, not the town. You. She came back for <em>you</em>. Because she <em>loves</em> you."</p><p>Zane met his gaze, biting his lip, before he turned back to glance at Jo.</p><hr/><p>She didn't look up as the warm body took the stool next to her. Instead, she chose to focus on her cheesecake, relishing in the taste and texture. The top layer melted in her mouth, and she forced herself to suppress a groan; it wasn't true New York if it wasn't twice baked. After a moment, she let her dark gaze slide to the side, but didn't speak. She had spent too long initiating, she wouldn't do it anymore. She'd changed, realizing that it wasn't her job to make him or anyone else happy, that she had to think of herself and so she had. She'd learned to let things go, to embrace her past even as she cast it aside, to accept that her mistakes were hers and no one else's, and that she was not responsible for other's actions or mistakes.</p><p>She was beholden to no one and nothing; her heart was hers to give away or keep, whichever she chose, to whomever she chose. She had kissed him goodbye a year ago, told him that she wouldn't wait, and then booked it out of town intent on leaving her past behind and discovering what she wanted out of life. And she'd done just that-</p><p>Discovered that as much as she tried to escape her past, it was as ingrained in her as her Latina heritage, as much a part of her as her military career had been, impacted her as much as her mother's death had, and had shaped her very choices, her very<em> being</em>. But she had <em>also</em> learned that her choices, while they'd shaped her, did not <em>define</em> her. She could walk away from it all, because she was strong. So, so much stronger than she ever thought she'd been. She'd embraced not just her heritage, not just her past and her present, but every part of herself- her heritage, her Catholic upbringing, her mother's death, her father's military career, her lost dreams and dashed hopes, every ounce of pain and joy, every torturous heartbreak and breathtaking adventure. She'd tapped into her mother's mysticism, accepting her calling as a<em> la</em> <em>curandera</em>, something her mother's family had nurtured in all their children, even acknowledging the fact that being raised in a strict military household had all but nearly beat her natural gifts out of her.</p><p>Yes, she was finally whole.</p><p>Which is what was so strange; that she'd returned to this tiny Oregon town a year after leaving, with no real plan on <em>what</em> she was going to do once she got there or <em>where</em> she was going to go. She'd been content, being back home in Jersey. Her mother and father's communities had embraced her, and she'd been relieved to discover that not having to worry about a near death explosion, sonic barrage, or some other insane experiment gone wrong was nice, perhaps the nicest feeling in the world.</p><p>She hadn't wanted to come back, but she felt she had to.</p><p>Something about the tiny Oregon town screamed that it was unfinished, and that it had majorly to do with her-</p><p>Her gaze slid forward again.</p><p>- And the man at her side.</p><p>After a moment, she removed the fork, returning it to the cake and then stopping inches from her lips. "Yous gonna talk? Or sit 'n' stare at me all night?"</p><p>He kept silent, as she took her bite, lips curving around the metal of the fork. Her dark gaze shifted to glance at him as she slowly removed the utensil, and she chewed briefly on the graham cracker crust before returning her fork to her plate. She refused to acknowledge his silence with another set of questions; if he wanted to hold a conversation with her, he'd have to start it himself. If not, she was perfectly content to ignore him in favor of her dessert and drink. She waited, expecting some snarky, nasty question about her absence, and wasn't able to hide her surprise at what she got instead. "You look beautiful, Jo."</p><hr/><p>His heart was in his throat, as he waited for her to speak, to do something besides stare at him, caramel eyes wide and fork halfway to her beautiful, perfect mouth. The fact that he'd managed to completely blindside the famous Jo Lupo, Special Forces badass and wannabe ballerina, with a simple compliment, wasn't lost on him, but he didn't care. A moment passed, before she turned her gaze away, briefly lowered her fork, swallowed hard, and then glanced back at him. He could see her brain working overtime, knowing that he'd thrown her off. After several tense moments, she stammered,</p><p>"Th... Thanks, Zane."</p><p>He smiled, watching as she set her fork down and picked up her drink, taking a sip as she glanced at him. Jo didn't drink, not much, not that he knew of. A beer after work with Carter over some really bad reality TV, a shot of ouzo after a really trying day, a glass if wine or champagne at a wedding or party, the occasional glass of eggnog at the GD Christmas party... those he was used to seeing her drink, but this? This tall glass with it's stacked ice and brown liquid, lemon slice perched nicely on the edge-</p><p>"Is that an L Double I T?" She raised one slender eyebrow. "Never would have taken you for that type of girl. Whiskey sours, two fingers of the golden goose on the rocks or maybe a shot of rum, yes, but the fancy, Upper East Side of Manhattan Cosmopolitan, Sex on the Beach crap? Don't tell me your drink preferences changed too." He meant it as a joke, a way to clear out the awkward silence that had settled between the two, but it had come out snippy and snide and nasty, not what he'd been going for. She simply stared at him, sipping her drink slowly, stirring the ice in her glass with her straw as she set it back on the napkin before pushing it back and picking up her fork, the bite she hadn't taken waiting.</p><p>"I'm one of those rare breeds, Donovan." She replied, caramel eyes meeting his. "Born in Jersey, raised in both. Perth Ambroy may be the heaviest Latinix community <em>in</em> Jersey, but that don't mean I didn't also spend my childhood wreakin' havoc on the Upper East Side with my fellow St. Bernadette's classmates. I may have been born and raised on the wrong side of the tracks, but that don't mean I didn't have a spoon in my mouth when I was born. 'tain't my fault it was <em>silvah.</em>" She took her bite, ending her side of the conversation, effective immediately. Then, as an afterthought, added, "I can 'ppreciate the truly finer things in life 'cause I worked for 'em."</p><p>Zane started. <em>St. Bernadette's</em>. A moment passed as he tried to figure out why the name sounded so familiar, and then it clicked. <em>St. Bernadette's School for Young Ladies.</em> The same school his mother- Boston born and bred- had gone to for three years. Jo had gone to <em>that</em> school? No wonder she was so puritanical when it came to self-indulgence and sex. Twelve years of Catholic school at the hands of the strict Headmistress of St. Bernadette's would do that to anyone. A moment passed, before he shook himself from the shock, that his mother and the woman he loved had once, each attended the same school in New York. If he ever got the chance to introduce her to his mother... well, he was fairly certain that Tessa Donovan would absolutely love her.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he choked out, "I missed you, Jo."</p><p>She turned her head, fork mid-slice through the heel of the crust. Big caramel eyes studied him in silence, before she turned back to her treat. "<em>Oh</em>-kay."</p><p>"Did anyone tell you what happened?"</p><p>Her head shook, mouth screwing up in a pucker as her eyes narrowed. She speared the piece of cream cheese, vanilla and graham cracker. "No<em>p</em>e." It stopped midway to her mouth as she thought. "Didn't ask. Don't wanna know." His heart stalled as she took her bite, turning to meet his gaze.</p><p><em>Didn't</em> ask?<em> Don't wanna know?</em> How could she <em>not</em> want to know? Her friends and coworkers-<em> he</em> himself- <em>had been on that ship! Caught in that virtual reality!</em> For <em>weeks.</em>.. a month, <em>maybe more!</em> And she <em>didn't want to know</em>?</p><p>But before he could open his mouth to say just that, she set her fork down and looked at him. "Look, Zane, I'm sure <em>whatevah</em> happened was horrible, if the look on Allison's face was a giveaway, and I'ma sorry, but <em>hones'ly</em>? It don't seem worth it, to expend all that energy bein' upset 'bout it, when you're <em>alive. That's</em> what counts. You're all alive and back in Eureka and <em>that's</em> what should matter. Not <em>whatevah</em> 'appened on that mission." She looked around at the others in the cafe, before turning back to him. "You're alive and you're safe and back where you belong, and you should be focusin' on that, not<em> whatevah</em> happened before now. 'tain't worth it, especially when you're not guaranteed another day. Trust me. No one's <em>that</em> lucky, <em>'specially</em> in a town like this. 'specially when you're starin' Death directly in the face."</p><p>She finished her last bite and then set the plate and fork aside, smiling to Vincent as she reached for her drink, and it was then that Zane saw what was on her wrist. He reached for her wrist, and after glancing at him, she gave it, allowing him to study it silently.</p><p>Two small, colored butterflies danced on her wrist, facing each other, both with wings slightly folded mid-flight, shadows reflected beneath. But what surprised him were the colors of the wings- both possessed beautiful blue wings, similar to the colors of his eyes. He glanced quickly at her face, but she kept quiet, as he pulled her wrist closer, and then saw what was hidden beneath.</p><p>Scars.</p><p>He returned his gaze to hers and she gave him a tiny pained smile.</p><hr/><p>The cafe had slowly cleared out; people came over to hug Jo and tell her goodbye as they left, all thrilled to have her back. She took their wishes in stride, but kept mum. Once the cafe was mostly cleared out, the only ones left left were their core group, and they all moved to the sofas in front of the fireplace cups of hot coffee and slices of fresh cheesecake before them.</p><p>Jo had slipped off to the bathroom, and Zane had returned to the group more confused than ever. "So what'd she say?" Fargo asked as he dropped into one of the armchairs.</p><p>"She said she's one of the rare breeds that was born in Jersey but grew up in both Jersey and New York. You know she went to St. Bernadette's. Same private Catholic school my <em>mom</em> went too." Raised eyebrows and surprised looks were exchanged.</p><p>"Not surprising about her time in New York." Henry spoke up from his seat in the armchair across from Grace. "Perth Ambroy sits right on the border; it's in New Jersey, but's considered part of New York's metropolitan area."</p><p>"Her accent." Zane stopped, chuckling humorlessly. "And I thought <em>mine</em> was thick. How come I never noticed it before?"</p><p>Henry spoke up again, steepling his fingers. "When I first met Jo, her accent was so exceedingly thick, I got maybe two words out of everything she said. Over her years in Eureka, she lost it. Not uncommon, when you live in one place for so long. And it's not impossible to gain it back. That's why you see Brits- who spend years in America and develop American accents- who go home to see family in England, and when they come back to America, their accents are all messed up, because their brains are picking up and reworking their natural born accent back into their linguistic processes. It's the same if someone like Jo, or you, who's from the East Coast, moves out west, and then returns to your home state after years away. Being back in that environment, hearing that accent, ticks your brain back into <em>'Okay, I have to start using this one now, because I'm around people who use it, and it's easier for them and me to understand.'</em> It's simple linguistics."</p><p>Zane nodded as Carter waved someone over. "Jo! Where you going?"</p><p>Everyone turned to see her stop midway to the door, having just told Vincent goodbye and received a near bone-crushing hug, and she turned back. She seemed to be considering something, before making her way towards them. "Didn't think you'd want me-"</p><p>"Nonsense." Carter cut her off, shifting to the end of the sofa and patting the spot between him and Allison. "Sit. Tell us about your trip." He didn't notice- or ignored- the glances Allison was casting Jo, and after a moment, the younger woman joined them, sitting neatly near the edge tucking her knees together thanks to her dress. Silence settled among them, before Fargo asked,</p><p>"So where'd you go?"</p><p>She shrugged, glancing at each of them in turn as she wrapped her hands around her knees. "Spent a week in the desert right after I left, went up to Boston for a few days," Zane's ears perked up. "and then I went home, right around the middle of the first month." The others shared glances as she stopped, taking a deep breath, as though she were giving herself courage to say what was on her mind, but she never got the chance because Grace interrupted her.</p><p>"Jo, do you<em> know</em> what happened with the Astreaus?" She shook her head. "No one told you?"</p><p>"We tried getting in contact-" Carter started.</p><p>"Ya don't bring a cell phone on walkabout, Carter." She replied, turning to him. "You don't bring any technology,<em> that's</em> the point. That's why I left everything here- my cell, my GPS tracker, my laptop, my Bluetooth, everything. Not that any of it would have done any good anyway." The last part was mumbled, but everyone caught it, and more than one set of eyebrows rose in confusion. Zane's gaze flicked to her wrists, but he stayed quiet.</p><p>"You went <em>completely</em> off grid, Jo. We needed you." Henry stated. <em>"Why?"</em></p><p>She met his gaze and for the first time, they saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes. "Partially by choice and partially not, Henry." She sniffled, and lifted her wrists, turning to Allison. The older woman cast critical and annoyed glances at her, but didn't say anything.</p><p>"Was only in Boston a couple days, left for New York. Got to New York fine. Stopped to see my grandparents; they live on the Upper East. My mom was the good little wealthy Catholic girl who married the boy next door- even if that boy lived in Perth Ambroy on the wrong side of the tracks, but she was happy, and that was all that mattered to her parents. I was born in Perth, but grew up between it and the UES- when I wasn't bein' shuffled base to base with my dad and brothers."</p><p>She winced slightly as Allison gently studied the scars that ran from her wrists down over her arms; small scars, as though left by bits of glass. "After my mom died, I was sent to live with her parents; attended St Bernadette's, spendin' my summers on <em>whatevah</em> base my dad was stationed at. I was the little Latina with the wealthy Latina grandparents who was born on the wrong side of the tracks with a <em>silvah</em> spoon in her mouth, so I rebelled." She sighed, watching as Allison brought her wrists closer, eyes widening when she saw the pattern of the scars. "Went back to New York to see my grandparents, apologize for all I'd put 'em through as a teenager, spend some time with 'em."</p><p>The others shared glances, unsure of why she was telling them about her mother, when she had <em>never</em> talked about her mother before, but figuring Jo had a good reason, kept quiet. Allison gently ran her fingers over Jo's wrists, and the woman winced involuntarily. "Sorry, Jo." It was the first decent thing- hell, the first thing- the good doctor had said to the younger woman all night.</p><p>"Right after I left their place," She stopped, weighing the gravity of her words. She could still hear the screech of tires, the shattering of glass, the blaring of horns, and feel the pain of- "I'd just barely pulled into the intersection at Lexington and Fifty-ninth," She visibly shivered, reaching up a hand to stroke the back of her neck before giving Allison her wrist back. "forcing myself to stop halfway in the intersection on a green while some <em>bastard</em> sped through and by me; the car behind just barely kissed mine." She smiled softly, her caramel eyes smoldering in anger. "Just as I started to barely pull away from the other car..."</p><p>A haunted look crossed her features that everyone noticed. She seemed to momentarily return to that bright Tuesday morning a year ago, when she'd kissed her grandparents goodbye with promises to return before she finished her trip, and that she'd call them from her dad's house once she got there; how they'd stood on the stoop and watched her pull away from the curb, waving goodbye as she'd left. How she'd looked up in time to slam on the brakes in the intersection as the bastard sped past, and took a moment to catch her breath, blaring her horn at the bastard's receding bumper before continuing, waving the minor fender bender away in the process, telling the guy behind her not to worry about it. She closed her eyes, remembering how she had just started to pull away, when- "was so focused on gettin' outta the intersection, I didn't see the truck coming from Fifty-Ninth, and he <em>sure as hell</em> didn't see me."</p><p>Carter shot a glance at Henry as Allison stopped examining her arms; suddenly the scars made sense; tiny, little cuts and slices, caused by trying to stop herself, as if being pushed through a plate of glass, or <em>thrown</em>... Carter inhaled sharply, and Fargo paled. Grace gasped as Henry closed his eyes in pain, and Zane's blue gaze clouded over in realization that maybe Jo's new attitude about Astreaus and her words earlier were warranted. She laughed humorlessly at the silence. "For all the <em>clout</em> 'bout seat belts, they sure don't stop ya when ya go flyin' through the windshield upon impact."</p><p>A heavier silence settled, as everyone shared horrified glances at the realization of Jo's words.</p><p>T-boned.</p><p>So it wasn't<em> just</em> that she'd left everything that could be used to contact her here, it was because she <em>couldn't</em> contact them, even if she'd wanted to. She'd been incapacitated, and wouldn't have been able to. Somehow, discovering Jo's accident took a little of the anger out of Allison's heart, as she released the younger woman's wrists. Jo smiled softly at her.</p><p>"The only thing <em>not</em> damaged were my legs. But the rest o' me." She gestured vaguely to her torso and whistled self-deprecatingly as she spoke. "Care-flighted me to NewYork-Presbyterian, where I spent a week in surgery after surgery to stop my internal bleeding." She snorted softly, rolling her eyes. "The way the two cars hit- if it had just been the car behind me I'd've been fine, just a fender bender, nothing major, but because the<em> bastard</em> runnin' the red<em> T'd</em> me," She shrugged. "our impact together was enough to send me through the windshield. Cut up my arms and chest pretty badly, goodsized cut to my head; did some damage to my heart, internal bleeding, broken ribs, partially collapsed lung, had to take part of my spleen<em> and</em> my appendix, which is fine, since I don't really know what the appendix does anyway," The confused look on her face made the others chuckle, which released some of the tension. 'I was in an induced coma for two weeks before they brought me out of it. No swelling to the brain or damage, which is good."</p><p>"Why didn't <em>anyone</em> get in touch with<em> us</em>?" Henry asked, miffed. Even with what had gone on with Astreaus, they would have immediately taken over Jo's care if they'd known.</p><p>"I was in the best hospital on the East Coast; they didn't want to move me. My grandparents took care of my bills and gave me a place after I'd gotten out of the hospital, and then my dad had me brought down to Perth, and I spent the rest of my time with him and my brothers; my older brother Ricco's an Army doc, helping at NewYork-Presb when he's not overseas. I could only imagine his surprise to discover he'd be operatin' on his baby sister." Her soft chuckle was humorless and dry. "Took the entire rest of my what was s'ppsed to be my walkabout recovering. My brother's a miracle worker in the medical field; there's a reason <em>Abuela</em> says that his hands are gifts from God."</p><p>The wistful look on her face seemed to bring a sense of peace to the others, and she sighed. "I learned real quick not to take life for granted, which I think is what I'd been doin' ever since I came to Eureka. I didn't appreciate anything anymore, not like I should've. Work, family, friends, lovers, myself," Her gaze darted to each of them, lingering on Zane. "took all of it for granted. But after the accident," She looked at Carter and then Allison, taking their hands and squeezing. "I thought I'd never see my family again, never see my brothers or my dad, my grandparents, any of you."</p><p>"What are the butterflies for?" Allison asked softly, and Jo glanced down at her wrist. She held up her arm, letting the others see them.</p><p>"Why the blue, Jo?" Fargo asked, though everyone had an idea, they wanted to hear it from her.</p><p>"Butterflies are the symbol for rebirth and transformation, because they are the metamorphosis of the caterpillar. I got them a month ago, before I left the east coast, on my wrist so I can always look at them, and they can remind me that I not only survived the accident, but that I came out better for it. That I <em>survived</em>, but didn't let it control me, <em>won't</em> let it control me. That I need to experience the wonder and mystery of life while I can, because tomorrow I might not be here. I've looked Death in the face <em>God knows</em> <em>how</em> many times, but I'd never been so scared to go until that day."</p><p>"I'm glad I got to come back and see you all." She gave first Carter a hug and then Allison a quick one; the older woman held her tightly before letting her go; she then turned to Henry and Grace, dark eyes turning sad. She took Grace's hand and squeezed before giving her a hug and getting up. After giving Fargo a hug, she went to Henry, making it deliberately clear that she was avoiding Zane. "Which is why I wanted to inform you in person."</p><p>Henry furrowed a brow, suddenly worried about his favorite girl- it was an open secret that Jo was Henry's girl, the daughter he'd never had, but always wanted. "Jo, is everything all right? You aren't in trouble, are you?"</p><p>"No. Not at all." She whispered, kneeling by the arm of his chair, she reached up to take his hand, a tiny smile tugging sadly at her lips. "I just..." She took a deep breath, sniffling softly, as she stared at his hand in hers. "I came back to Eureka today to see you all one last time." She swallowed thickly, and pushed on, forcing herself to get the words out. "I'm sorry, but I'm here to resign from my position as Director of Security for Global Dynamics."</p><hr/><p>Had... had she really just... did she <em>seriously...</em></p><p>The other five shared horrified glances, while Henry kept his gaze locked on Jo's. She covered his hand with hers. "Please, Henry,<em> try</em> to understand. <em>I can't do it anymore</em>. If it hadn't been for the accident, I would have come back, but after... Henry, I weighed the pros and cons, and the cons <em>far outweigh</em> the pros. I'm sorry, I can't risk it. Please, I'm <em>beggin'</em> you to understand."</p><p>He leaned forward, taking her face in his hand, gently brushing the tears that trailed down her cheeks. He could see the pain in her eyes, the understanding that she had very nearly lost her life, and that it<em> hadn't</em> been from an out of control experiment or a crazy scientist this time. The fact that she'd basically snuck out of her home state to do this, because it was that important to her to resign in person, to make them understand, was monumental. She was appealing to him for understanding instead of Fargo because she <em>knew</em> that <em>he</em> would give her an honest, straight answer, and that he would push the emotions aside, something the bespectacled director in the chair by his side couldn't do where his close friends were concerned. And because he too, had suffered heart-wrenching pain; the loss of Kim, not once, not twice, but three times, had all but derailed his career and his life and his inability to deal with it in a healthy way had led him to drastic measures. She was trying to stop herself before she got to that point, and Henry could see it, because he'd been there, in a way.</p><p>Henry would see the truth as she presented it, weigh the options, and give her the best outcome he could based on the data she handed him.</p><p>"<em>Oh, Jo</em>, I do. Believe me, I do."</p><p>She let her guard down fully then, burying her face in his lap as her shoulders began to shake, her voice choked with sobs and muffled, <em>"Thank you, Henry, thank you."</em></p><p>Gently, he laid a hand on her short hair, stroking his fingers through the chestnut-caramel curls, studying the others silently as they drank in Jo's news.</p><hr/><p>Zane couldn't breathe; no matter how he took a breath, he couldn't seem to get air into his lungs.</p><p>Jo?<em> Resigning?</em> As in<em> leaving?</em> As in leaving<em> GD</em>, leaving <em>Eureka</em>? <em>Permanently</em>? <em>Leaving him?</em></p><p>When she'd finally pulled away from Henry, lifting her head to meet his gaze, the older man gently caressed her cheek. Zane watched as the older man gently pressed a kiss to her forehead; the attentive father caring for his daughter while she dealt with a heartbreaking crisis. She stood, turning to all of them, a look crossing her face as she backed away, smiling softly to all of them- the same look he'd seen when she walked away six months ago, after kissing him goodbye before the launch.</p><p><em>No, she wouldn't do it.</em> The diamond dug into his chest; he wouldn't let her walk away this time. He <em>couldn't</em>. He'd just gotten her back.</p><p>Zane stood pushing his chair chair back hastily hurrying to cut Jo off to her car; the others turned to watch, both to make sure Zane didn't hurt her and she didn't hurt him. "No, you can't!" Once he made it outside, he hurried to her, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. She met his gaze, startled by his response. "You can't just leave after coming back! That's not fair! To us or the town!" She didn't say anything, so he continued on.</p><p>"<em>Damn it, Jo!</em> Don't you<em> understand</em> what you mean to this <em>community? To these people?</em> You're not<em> just </em>their Security Director, you're their <em>friend</em>! You're part of their family!" <em>Part of me.</em> He swallowed thickly. "You hold this town together; without you, it falls apart. Things have been off for months, and the one day you decide to return, the<em> one day</em> when things start to feel right again in the universe, you're only here to pack your bags, tie up your loose ends and then leave us again."<em> Leave me</em>. He kicked himself internally for being a selfish jackass. "<em>You can't do this, Jo!</em> <em>We love you!</em> I lo-"</p><p>He stopped, seeing fresh tears fill her eyes, and after a moment, she reached up, caressing his cheeks like she had the night he'd discovered that he'd been picked for Astreaus, while she'd pulled out of the running.</p><p>
  <em>Astreaus.</em>
</p><p>He hated <em>everything</em> about that ship, that mission.</p><p>Everything, from the moment that mission had been announced, had been working against them; forcing them to take stolen moments in quiet corners, a multitude of goodbyes with no hellos in sight. If he could go back in time and stop that mission from... from... maybe Jo would have stayed. Maybe she would have given up on that stupid idea of a walkabout and they could have worked on figuring out what they were to each other; maybe it would have given them both the push to define their relationship, to make it official and permanent and <em>real</em>. If he'd stopped it, she would have never gotten into that accident that was now pushing her to leave the only place that he had ever felt like calling home.</p><p>
  <em>Because without her, it's not home.</em>
</p><p>She breathed something, but he didn't hear it, didn't hear anything but the blood pounding in his ears, and as she pulled away, he took his chance. Grabbing the petite beauty by the arm, he tugged her back to him, pressing his mouth to hers in a deep, heart-stopping kiss.</p><hr/><p>He tasted like coffee, and smoked Gouda and salmon with lemon. He felt firm like the earth, like the bricks that made up her grandparents' townhouse; steady and filled with strength. He was warm, similar to the sun on a lovely New York day, or the coffee she often bought at the small cafe down the street from the Met steps she liked to sit on, like her favorite, familiar sweatshirt. The scent that enveloped her was distinctly and absolutely Zane- a heady mix of black leather, electrical smoke, coffee and something she had never been able to identify. It filled her senses and sent her heart racing almost as much as his kiss did.</p><p>It deepened, and he pulled her closer, one arm going around her waist, fingers dancing across ruffles of her mini skirt as they trailed unapologetic-ally over her ass, his other hand coming up to hold her head, fingers tangling in her short hair as he pressed her against his hard planes, not at all surprised just how easily her soft curves melted into him.</p><p>She still responded to his kiss as she always had- eager and giving and still in control. She still gave as good as she got, giving pieces of herself through her kiss as she received his. The spark that she had ignored for months, that she had denied still existed, was still there, catching fire and threatening to burn them both completely to the ground. He wrapped his other arm down around her waist, as her arms went around his neck, she rose onto her toes to deepen the kiss even further, only for him to lift her lightly off her feet.</p><p>When finally forced to come up for air, he set her back on the ground, and she reluctantly pulled away, meeting his gaze with a tiny smile on her lips, as she gently reached to thumb his bottom lip, wiping the minuscule bit of her lipstick on his mouth away. "Oh, Zane."</p><p>"Just gonna leave without... saying goodbye."</p><p>She sniffled, pulling back slightly. She'd heard Carter say those same words to her the day she'd left Eureka, the day the Astreaus had launched. "I was... always better with weapons than words."</p><p>He shook his head, resting his forehead to hers. "Don't go, Jo.<em> Please.</em>"</p><p>She reached up, caressing his face before pulling away. "I have to." She stepped out of his embrace, reaching up to tuck a strand behind her ear. "<em>This</em> is why I didn't want to tell you goodbye," She sniffled. "Because you'd go and <em>kiss</em> me and..." She turned her head, struggling to keep herself from breaking. She wouldn't break, she <em>wouldn't</em>. No matter what tricks Zane pulled, not matter the sweet, honeyed lines that fell from his lips, she wouldn't listen. She'd already crossed a line, allowing him to kiss her. It would have been better if she'd never returned at all. "I can't do this, Zane."</p><p>"What this? Us?" He stepped closer, reaching out to take her hands, but she pulled away, tucking them behind her back. She shook her head.</p><p>"No. <em>No, Zane! Not just us! This!</em>" She waved her arms, spinning in place before turning back to him. "This<em> job</em>, this <em>town</em>! I can't do it anymore! <em>Don't you understand?"</em></p><p>"<em>What I understand</em>, Jo, is that<em> I love you!</em> You know how I know that? Because I've seen what my life was like without you, and I don't want to live that way! I don't want that life! There is no life for me if you aren't in it!" He stepped closer, but she backed up. "Please, Jo, come home."</p><p>"Don't you get it, Zane? Weren't you listening to <em>anything</em> I said in there? I<em> can't</em>." She took a deep breath. "I <em>physically can't</em>. The damage I suffered in that accident was all internal; lungs, heart, spleen, appendix, ribs. Yes, my brother was able to patch me back up, but I'm more Frankenstein's monster than human. <em>I can't do it anymore.</em> The damage from the accident tore and weakened my heart, collapsed a lung, burst my appendix, damaged part of my spleen-"</p><p>Zane froze, upon hearing her words. <em>Weakened her heart? No, </em>tore<em> and weakened her heart.</em></p><p>"- I'm not 'llowed to do what I had done here anymore. I'm not 'llowed to serve, either. Because I have a <em>weak heart</em>. If I want to do <em>anything</em> with the service, it's <em>desk duty</em>." She spit the last two words, and Zane flinched. He knew how Jo hated not being able to do anything physical; she was an active person, had always been, and so not being allowed to be as active as she was... "It's why I came back; so I could resign in person. See everyone one last time before I return to the east coast. Tell everyone I love 'em, and tell 'em goodbye."</p><p>She turned her head, struggling to keep from crying. They had heard the others come to the door, but neither turned to address them; this was strictly between her and Zane. "I figured, if I could get away with ignoring you, without contact with you, I'd be okay. That it would be one less goodbye, one less heartbreak... because I knew if I really acknowledged you, you'd try to convince me to stay, regardless of what I can't do physically. You'd... <em>kiss me</em> like you <em>just did</em> and..." She shook her head, even as he closed the gap between them, gathering her up in his arms again, kissing her soundly on the mouth, even when she tried to weakly push him away.</p><p>Seconds slid into minutes, as he stood there with Jo in his arms. She was where she was supposed to be- he knew it, <em>she</em> knew it, even if she refused to acknowledge it. Finally, he tenderly broke the kiss, meeting her gaze. His voice was soft, tender yet pleading as he spoke next. "<em>Please,</em> Jo. Eureka isn't home without you."</p><p>She sniffled, reaching up to caress his face, as though she were memorizing him. Then, she closed the gap again and drank from him, softly, tenderly, lovingly; pouring everything she felt for him into this one kiss. Finally, she pulled away, even as he tried to hold onto her, stepping out of his embrace with a soft, "I love you, Zane."</p><p>When a safe distance away, she smiled softly to him, before glancing at the others in the doorway. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she spoke. "I'm sorry." She drank each of them in, feeling more and more secure about her decision.<em> "I love you."</em> She mouthed it softly to him, before, "I love you all." Then, she hurried to the driver's side of her car and climbed in.</p><p>Grace and Allison's hands on his back were the only thing keeping Zane on his feet as they watched her once more drive away, this time for good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"He was like a song I'd heard once in fragments but had been singing in my mind ever since."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Sayuri, Memoirs of a Geisha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two Years Later...</em>
</p><p>She'd been royally chewed out by Ricco, her grandparents, aunt and uncle after she'd returned from her impromptu road trip to Oregon two years earlier, placed on house arrest by her uncle and monitored closely for six months. She'd gotten emails from Carter and the others, but hadn't answered any of them, no wanting to focus on that part of her life that was now part of her past. Though she'd been pleasantly surprised when she'd received a package with a stack of recommendation letters from Henry, Fargo and Carter, with a note from Henry telling her that he'd gotten in touch with some of his contacts around the country, and whenever she was ready, to consult the list of people he'd sent with the letters.</p><p>Jo had been touched, that he was still looking out for her, even though she'd willingly walked away from her home and the people she loved. And while she did love those in Eureka, even the crazy little town itself, she knew that staying there, working there, with her heart the way it was, wouldn't have worked. If she'd returned, she'd have been dead within a week or two.</p><p>Now, she sat on the steps of the Met, a cup of coffee warming her hands. The fall breeze was warm against her skin, and she closed her eyes with a sigh. What had started out as a way to relax away from the stresses of St. Bernadette's as a girl, had quickly grown into ritual; regardless of school or not, Jo would seek refuge on the steps, occasionally with her friends, mostly by herself, cup of coffee or pastry in her hands.</p><p>She had always been an observant child, and that observance had helped her in her military career, as well as her job at GD. She found people fascinating, often wondered what made them tick, what pushed them to do the things they did; more than once, she thought she should have gone to university for psychology, gotten her doctorate to be able to practice...</p><p>But she hadn't wanted to. She couldn't imagine sitting in a comfy lounge chair, across from person after person as she listened to them pour out their fears and desires, problems and pain to her, expecting her to give them advice on how to fix themselves. She had always been more active than passive, which is why she enjoyed being in the military so much; never a dull moment, and constant motion.</p><p>After several minutes, she stood, buttoning the shiny black buttons of her sky blue midi flared woolen coat with the turn-down collar. She cinched the wide belt and then pulled her phone from her pocket, quickly scrolling through her texts as she moved down the steps, cup cooling in her hands.</p><p>A reminder from Ricco about her check up on Friday, a message from her father about coming home to Perth for dinner with him and the boys- both Davie and Luca were on leave, and a text from...</p><p>She furrowed a brow, pulling up the new message, and then, once she realized who it was from, she smiled. A couple moments of indecision settled over her, before she hit <em>'Reply.'</em></p><hr/><p>"Jo!"</p><p>She was soon enveloped in slender arms, the scent of apples filing her senses. A moment passed before she finally wrapped her arms around the younger woman, returning the hug. "It's good to see you again." She whispered, slowly pulling away.</p><p>"I love the hair." Small fingers reached up to run through the short chestnut curls. Jo had kept the chestnut and caramel bob with the asymmetrical bangs, feeling that it represented her more than her severe, black ponytail had. The accident had changed her; taught her to embrace her femininity, to put her best assets and features on display, and the shorter haircut and lighter color did just that.</p><p>"Thanks. Shall we sit?" The pair placed their orders when the waitress came over, and once she was gone, Jo turned to her companion. "So, how's you?"</p><p>Zoe Carter smiled at her friend and surrogate sister, suddenly shy. She had been angry and hurt when she'd found out from her dad that Jo had resigned and left Eureka, and then horrified and worried upon hearing about the accident she'd been in on her walkabout. After hanging up with her father, she'd called Jo, only to discover that she'd left her phone in Eureka, and had a new number Zoe nor anyone else in Eureka was privy to. So the student had turned to Google, searching for anyone with the name 'Lupo' in New York and New Jersey, and had come across James Lupo- Jo's father.</p><p>She'd driven down to Perth Ambroy, knocking on the door of the nice little townhouse repeatedly until someone answered- and hadn't been prepared for the sight of Jo, standing in the doorway of her father's house, barefoot and dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a yellow button down blouse. They'd stared at each other, both in complete shock, before Jo had stammered something and stepped aside, letting Zoe in.</p><p>Over coffee, they'd sat on the sofa in the living room, and Jo had filled Zoe in on the blanks that Carter hadn't given his daughter. Zoe had listened, heart aching for her surrogate sister; she'd teared up when Jo had told her of the extent of the damage done to her internally- details she hadn't told the others back in Eureka. Eventually, an understanding had been reached, and Zoe had forgiven the woman for staying mum for so long, wrapping her in a hug with a soft, "Your body needed you more than we did. As long as you're okay, that's all I care about."</p><p>That day had sparked regular coffee dates between the women; Zoe, who'd finished school a year after Jo returned to the east, had chosen to do her residency at NewYork-Presb, the same hospital Jo had been taken to. She'd been disappointed when Jo hadn't made it to her graduation, but upon learning of why, she'd brushed it aside, telling the other woman not to worry, just as long as she was there to see her get her coat, that was all she cared about.</p><p>Now, they sat across from each other at their usual coffee shop, warm drinks in hand. Zoe watched as Jo settled back in her chair, coat off and open against the back of the chair. Zoe let her gaze rove over her friend, from the stylish black boots to the dark burgundy romper she wore - which only made her already long legs look even longer- something that shouldn't have been worthy of the late-summer-sliding-into-early-autumn weather, but worked in her favor and contrasted nicely with her black boots and sky blue coat.</p><p>Over the course of their two year rekindled sister-ship, as Zoe liked to call it, Jo's sense of fashion had finally come out from behind the black pantsuit uniformity she'd worn at GD. She was allowed to express herself, try new things; brighter colors, softer fabrics, because she didn't always have to be professional. She was allowed to explore her femininity, and let it blossom. Of course, Zoe had heard of the infamous red mini dress she'd worn during her return and flight from Cafe Diem, even seeing pictures that someone had taken of her and then forwarded to all the employees of GD. Jack had sent the photographs to Zoe, who'd refused to believe it was really Jo.</p><p>"You look good, Jo."</p><p>The former Security Director smiled softly at her, before sitting up and picking up her mug. "So do you, Zo."</p><p>They settled into general small talk before Zoe got to the meat of the matter at hand- <em>them</em>. Or, rather, <em>him</em>.</p><p>He-Whom-She-Left-Behind, as Zoe called him.</p><p>"I talked to Dad last night." Jo watched the other woman add copious amounts of sugar to her coffee, before setting the dispenser aside and stirring the sickeningly sweet, milky concoction.</p><p>"How's your dad doin'?"</p><p>"Oh, he and Allison are doing good. So are Kevin, Jenna and Nicki." Her tone was dead, and Jo furrowed a brow, before remembering. Allison and Jack had had a little girl the year before- Nicole. Allison had emailed her, inviting her to the shower, and asking if she would be there for the birth, so she could meet her goddaughter, but health issues had prevented Jo from going. She had not only missed the shower and birth, but also the baptism. Laid up in hospital on and off for months, Jo had asked Zoe to relay the message to her parents that she was sorry she couldn't be there, but would be honored to be Nicole's godmother, if Allison still wanted her. Carter had tried booking a flight out to New York to see her, but Allison had stopped him, saying that as long as Jo was communicating with Zoe, they knew she was okay. Communication had stopped not long after, however, but Zoe had kept tabs on the feisty Latina for her parents, even if she only ever told them that, <em>"Jo's doing okay, Dad. We meet for coffee every week, and go to lunch when we can. As long as we're still doing that and she doesn't cancel on me, then she's all right."</em></p><p>It didn't lessen their worry any, though.</p><p>"He misses you."</p><p>Jo lifted her gaze from her cup, confusion passing through her eyes for the briefest of moments. It was after Jo's first stint in hospital after she returned from Oregon that the doctors discovered that the crash <em>had</em> caused minor brain damage to her frontal lobe, the part that affected emotional memory, resulting in bouts of emotional flooding or flat affect, often simultaneously. She would cry at the drop of a hat, and the turn around and show no emotion whatsoever for things, situations and people. Scans had shown that though there had been little swelling of the brain, going through the windshield of her car had caused minor injury to Jo's brain- light swelling, tiny bleeds and frontal lobe damage- injuries that weren't picked up on due to the severity of her major internal injuries at the time of the crash.</p><p>Zoe had learned over the last two years to take Jo's sudden change in attitude in stride, and she often just had to let the older woman work through her emotions, conclude that how whatever she'd said or reacted was due to the injury, before either apologizing- if she said something inappropriate or nasty- or calming down after a crying jag. Zoe'd also discovered that the only real time the flat affect came in full force, was when she mentioned a certain black haired, blue eyed, former felon particle physicist back in Eureka, or Eureka in general, and so she learned to keep the topic of Zane and the town off the table during most of their coffee and lunch dates.</p><p>Today was not one of those, however.</p><p>"Zane. He still misses you, Jo. He hasn't moved on. Says he can't, not until you come back to him."</p><p>The brunette blinked slowly, and Zoe sighed internally. She should have recognized the glazed confusion that flitted through Jo's eyes moments earlier, the monotonous tone of her voice when asking about her dad, and stopped herself, but she couldn't. Her dad had told her that Zane had asked him to ask her if she ever ran into Jo to tell her that he was waiting for her, that he would always wait for her, no matter how long it took.<em> "He's put two and two together, Zo. He doesn't know, but he suspects that you've been getting in contact with Jo, but since you won't give her contact information to him, he has to go through us. He's not going to move on until she talks to him. Most stubborn man I've ever met; and that's saying something considering Jo's definitely worse than he is in that department. Please, just... tell her. That's all I'm asking, is that you tell her. Even if she doesn't respond, at least she'll know."</em></p><p>And Zoe, ever her father's daughter, agreed to tell her. But Zoe, having spent the last two years spending time with the former Security Head, had grown exceedingly protective of her surrogate older sister. She had gotten in contact with Jo's brother Ricco, who gave her a basic- and then more complicated- rundown of his sister's injuries, and decided then and there that she would do all she could to protect Jo. As Jo's brain healed from the injury- however minor- her emotions had twisted and changed; though her core personality had remained the same, her responses to anything involving Eureka were stunted, stuttered and near dead. She seemed to only show emotion in regards to Jenna and Nicole; the rest, she was flat and dead as a doorbell. Zoe knew it was the accident talking, but it worried her none the less.</p><p>"Why would I go back to him?" Jo deadpanned, gaze darting to her cup briefly. "There's nothin' there for me. My life's here. I'm happy."</p><p>Zoe sighed, reaching over and taking her hand. She knew that Jo had begged and begged her brother to let her start looking for work, and after much arguing between the siblings, he'd relented, allowing her a part-time, with only a few hours a week. She had to be careful, <em>cause of her heart</em>. Jo had been thrilled, immediately searching for work; she didn't<em> need</em> the money- over the years, she'd saved up enough that she could live comfortably for the twenty years if needed- but it was the<em> prospect</em> of doing something again after so long without. Somehow, she'd found a part-time position teaching ballet at a studio in the theater district. Turns out, Jo had been a closet ballerina while at The Point, and in between tours, had kept up the dancing as much to keep herself in shape as to fulfill a childhood dream. That she was now teaching ballet to children when she herself had been forced to give up the one thing she loved as a child...</p><p>In general, to see Jo content with her new life, made Zoe feel better about keeping the times Jo ended up back in hospital from her parents and the rest of the town. The fiery former deputy and Security Head was happy with her life in the city and the resident had started to wonder if Jo had always been a city girl deep down. She could just imagine miss Deputy Lupo as a teenager, traipsing around Manhattan island with friends, still in her school uniform, shopping, going for lunch at nice restaurants, seeing shows on Broadway, possibly wreaking havoc wherever she went, be it Manhattan or Perth Ambroy. "Jo, he <em>loves</em> you. It's been... what? Three years? Two since you last saw him. At least call him. Let him know you still-"</p><p>The other woman pulled her hand away. "I don't. Don't think I<em> evah</em> did." Then, without another word, she stood and left.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"I think it's the brain injury talking, Zoe."</em>
</p><p>The younger woman sighed, adjusting her hold on the phone. She had followed Jo, calling Ricco as she did. The oldest Lupo sibling immediately knew what was wrong with his baby sister, and tried his hardest to reassure the young resident. "But that's not Jo. Something's not right. That's not her-"</p><p>
  <em>"Zoe, it's not uncommon for people suffering from traumatic brain injuries to shift in personality. Even though Josie's brain injury was relatively minor, it's still an injury, and how she got it is still traumatic, and there's going to be changes. As her brain and body continue to heal, she'll recover, we just need to give her time. Injuries like Josie sustained don't heal overnight, nor do they heal fully in two years, Zoe. We need to be patient with her. The fact that it took us a year to even detect- and when we scanned her, there was very little swelling and a couple tiny bleeds, but nothing major enough to warrant opening her head; it would have just added to the trauma her body had suffered already. Besides, the tears in her spleen, appendix, the bleeding and tear in her heart, broken ribs and collapsed lung were far more important at the time. It would have made no sense to open her skull and fix two tiny brain bleeds when my sister's heart was literally torn and bleeding profusely as we rolled her into surgery. If we hadn't fixed her heart, we'd have lost her. I don't know about you, but my priority that day was stopping the bleeding in her heart, not the tiny bleeds in her brain."</em>
</p><p>"I know, I just... I guess I'm just not used to this side of Jo."</p><p>
  <em>"Don't take it personally, Zoe. It's the injury speaking, not Josie. Josie's not that cold; especially towards the people she loves, and if what you told me is true about this Zane guy, then she's just as in love with him as he is with her. We just need to give her time to recover. Remember, recovery takes time. Time and patience, and love. Leave her be and she'll be back to her old self before we know it."</em>
</p><p>"So what do you suggest I do about the whole Zane situation? He's not going to give up on your sister, Ricco. He's in love with her, but she won't talk to him; she won't talk to anyone in Eureka except me."</p><p>
  <em>"Don't bring it up for now. Keep her calm, let her heal at her own pace. The last thing we want to do is put undue stress on her heart, and if this Zane guy causes her stress, best not to mention him."</em>
</p><p>Zoe sighed, smiling at Jo as the older woman slipped her arm though the crook of her elbow and they continued down the sidewalk. "Okay. I will. Thanks." She ended the call, turning to Jo. "I'm on call tomorrow, which means I have all the rest of today. What do you want to do?"</p><p>"I've ballet tonight at six, wanna come watch me teach the littles?"</p><hr/><p>"And one-two, three-four, five-six, seven-eight..."</p><p>Zoe sat in the simple bar-like wooden stool in the corner of the dance studio, watching Jo correct her little charges in the simple choreography she'd taught them. The eight little ballerinas and ballet dancers tried hard to follow what she was doing on the counts, and Jo made sure to go around and correct arms, feet and legs. Zoe knew that Jo had always wanted to dance, but she'd been forced to give it up after her mother died, which had hurt deeply. For all her badass-ery, Jo had a major soft side, especially when it came to children. She adored Jenna, and the few times she'd seen Nicole, even if only in pictures and video, she adored her,too.</p><p>Ricco had told Zoe that Jo had always longed to have children of her own, but a career in the military had taken that away. She'd almost had a chance in her Eureka before the timeline shift, and then in the Alternate timeline, but... Zoe shook her head. No, now she had a chance, if she would just go home to Eureka, she could have another shot at becoming a mother-</p><p>If only she'd returned to stay that night, if only the accident <em>hadn't</em> happened.</p><p>Zoe shook her head. It wasn't Jo's fault her chance at motherhood had been taken from her; from what Ricco said, if she ever did get into a serious relationship and decide to have children, she should be able to carry and give birth just fine, though she would be monitored the entire time, put on bed rest if needed; the majority of the injuries sustained had been to her upper torso, not her lower.</p><p>"V'ry good! That's all for tonight." Zoe watched the children line up; she saw the little girls take their skirts, copying Jo as she stepped back first with her left and curtsied, and then repeated the gesture with her right before straightening. "I will see you all Friday. Until then, 'ave a good rest of your week."</p><p>"<em>Thank you, Ms. Lupo."</em> After the children changed out of their ballet slippers, pulled on their street shoes and coats, gathered their dance bags, and waved goodbye, Jo put her music away and worked on pulling on her warm ups and slipping into her own street shoes. Once her things were gathered, she went to Zoe.</p><p>"Ready to get outta here?"</p><p>"You know, you should think of having one or two of your own." Zoe teased, nudging her friend gently in the ribs. Jo laughed as they left the studio, hurrying down to the underground and just catching the train they needed. Settled, Zoe slid her hand into Jo's, before resting her head on the older woman's shoulder. "Hey, Jo?"</p><p>The older woman didn't seem to be paying much attention, before a prolonged, "Yeah?"</p><p>"Do you ever think about what would happen if you hadn't been in the accident?"</p><p>Silence fell, as Jo thought about it. "I'da probably ended up back there, watchin' <em>ovah</em> those eggheads and their stupid 'xperiments." She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You probably would have, but I think you would have gotten married, too. Had a couple babies of your own."</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>Silence, with only the clicking of the wheels of train car beneath them and the sway of the car. "Hey, Jo?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Are you really happy here? Living in New Yorsey?"</p><p>A snort, followed by an eye roll. "New Yorsey? S'riously, Zoe?"</p><p>The younger woman gave a halfhearted shrug, never lifting her head. "You split your time between your place on UES and Perth Ambroy. And since Perth A is part of metropolitan New York, why not combine the two state names? Makes sense to me."</p><p>Jo shook her head, chuckling. "Call it <em>whatevah</em> ya want, Zo."</p><p>"New Yorsey it is."</p><p>A resigned sigh as she rested her head against the younger woman's. "New Yorsey it is, then."</p><p>Zoe brought their combined hands to her lips and pressed a kiss to Jo's knuckles. "You're really, truly happy? Like... can't-imagine-leaving-ever-again happy?" She felt Jo nod, rubbing her cheek against her head. The simple response made everything so much harder now. A moment passed, before Zoe sighed, knowing that what she had to tell her parents would break their hearts as well as Zane's, unless they could convince him to move on from the petite brunette ballet teacher. "Okay."</p><hr/><p>Jo padded softly into her living room that night; she'd told Zoe goodbye not far from her place- since Zoe lived in the dormitories for all the new residents, which weren't far from the UES, and then returned to her place, sticking her headphones in and waving to the cops who made their nightly rounds as she put her music on. Once home, she curled up on the sofa with a cup of hot cider and flipped on the TV, not really interested but not wanting to go to bed either. It was only about nine or so.</p><p>She stopped, watching the movie for several minutes before a smile crept over her face. She had always loved this movie- it was one of the few romantic comedies she enjoyed; the sexy Australian accent being a big part of it- not to mention the dialogue, comedic timing, talent... but mainly the accent. And the fact that the outcast was able to nab the most difficult girl in school in the end.</p><p>
  <em>"Is she worth all this trouble?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I thought she was, but you know, I..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, she is or she isn't. See first of all, Joey is not half the man you are. Secondly, don't let anyone ever make you feel like you don't deserve what you want. Go for it."</em>
</p><p>She sighed, her thoughts drifting back to Oregon, to the last night she'd ever set foot in the small military town. Zane had a habit of going after what he wanted because he believed he deserved it; in many ways, he was like Patrick, constantly trying to prove himself, remarkably self-assured and quick witted, though he did have a nasty, asshole-y streak about him, but it was rarely ever seen- the nastiness of it, the asshole-ry had been seen plenty. For the most part, the genius particle physicist from Boston was leisurely and easy going, with a sense of humor and a deep sense of attachment and loyalty for those he deemed worthy. His unwavering loyalty- especially to his mother- was one of the things that had attracted her to him in the first place. That hadn't changed in the Alternate time, nor had it changed before she left, and even with what happened after Astreaus- whatever that was- he was still fiercely loyal to her.</p><p>She'd tasted it in his kiss that night on the sidewalk outside Cafe Diem before she'd fled; he'd poured his whole heart and soul into that kiss, begging her silently to stay- something she physically could not do. She was already in trouble for going on a cross-country joyride on her first night not spent in hospital recovering, and she wasn't going to see the outside of New York State for at least two years, if Ricco had any say when she returned. But his kiss had brought up old feelings she'd been trying so hard to forget, and she'd spent the rest of the year stewing about it before finally deciding that moving on was a better idea- and this time, she might actually accomplish it. They lived on opposite sides of the country, had two different professions, were two entirely different people-</p><p>It would never have worked between them.</p><p>
  <em>"Tell me something true... something real, something no one else knows."</em>
</p><p>She remembered playing that game with Zane after one of their many 'goodbyes'- stretched out on the cot in her cell, he'd stroked his fingers down the length of her back, kissing her hair before asking if she'd ever see <em>10 Things I Hate About You</em>. She'd chuckled, telling him that whoever <em>hadn't</em> seen that film had lived under a rock, and where was he going with this? Zane had then trailed his fingers back up her spine, tangling in her hair gently before asking, <em>"Tell me something true."</em></p><p>She'd frozen, before lifting her head, the question on the tip of her tongue- <em>Something true?</em> He'd immediately amended it with, <em>"Something real. Something no one else knows about you."</em> She'd stared into his eyes for several minutes gauging the threat, before swallowing thickly and gathering her courage. In the softest voice she'd ever used, she'd breathed,</p><p>
  <em>"Don't go."</em>
</p><p>His brows had knit together, and he'd cocked his head-<em> I didn't catch that.</em> Taking a deep breath, she'd released a soft breath, and choked out,</p><p>
  <em>"I... don't go. I don't... I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave me for six months. What if you forget me?"</em>
</p><p>He'd sat up then, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. <em>"Oh, Jojo, I could never forget you."</em> He'd gathered her to his chest, the last sentence so soft against her hair, she almost didn't catch it.<em> "How could I possibly forget the woman I love?"</em></p><p>It had caused her heart to stall, in equal parts panic and elation. And yet, she hadn't said the words back to him, too frightened he would take his declaration back, say it was a joke, that something would happen, or-</p><p>She quickly shut the TV off, getting up and putting the cup in the sink after rinsing it out. Something<em> had</em> happened, after all. Something had happened to Astreaus and her crew, and she'd left on her walkabout, only for it to end in a car accident and a coma before she was brought out of sedation after several surgeries. And then she'd gone on and made a life for herself on the east, unable and not wanting to return to the small Oregon town. Effectively leaving everyone she knew and loved behind. <em>Like Taggart did two years before you and Zane started getting serious. </em>She had always held a slight resentment towards Taggart, but now she understood.</p><p>Instead of Zane leaving and forgetting her, Jo had been the one to leave, the one to forget, because it was just too painful, especially with her heart now weak due to the accident. The life she'd lived in Eureka- the inadvertent high-adrenaline, solve the day and stop the eggheads from destroying the world rush that she loved so- was gone, all because of a car crash that had left her heart in weaker, more fragile state than it'd already been. As she hurried up the stairs to her room and quickly changed, climbing into bed, she paused.</p><p>It briefly flashed through her head to call up Ricco tomorrow and ask if a tear in the heart could hasten it to break.</p><p>After pondering it for several minutes, she cast the thought aside, deciding that she really, really didn't want to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For this, Jo's birthday is 1984, making her about 27 and A La Nanita is a 19th century Spanish lullaby that's often passed down orally generation to generation. It's also a Christmas carol in some parts of South America.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Those of us with water in our personalities don't pick where we'll flow to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All we can do is flow where the landscape of our lives carries us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Memoirs of a Geisha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Six Months Later...</em>
</p><p>"All I'm gonna do is an echo-cardiogram, Josie. Shouldn't take any longer than usual."</p><p>She sighed, unbuttoning her blouse and watching Ricco set up the machine. She turned her gaze to the ceiling as he began running the machine gently over her skin. Silence settled between the siblings as Ricco watched the images that came up on the screen; he'd taken over her primary care, insisting he was best to look over his little sister. The Army medic had gotten his degree in cardiovascular surgery, but he was also crossed trained in general medicine- "The better to be more prepared in case they need me. You know how war zones can get."- but that wasn't to say that he had enjoyed sewing his sister's heart up again.</p><p>The discovery that the accident victim care-flighted in that long ago day was his only sister, and that the amount of damage she'd suffered from the truck slamming into her was grand, had near crumbled his world. As the oldest of not just the four Lupo siblings, but the Lupo brothers, Ricco had always taken it upon himself to look out for Jo; he'd been her protector, her keeper. If anyone wanted to date her, sure, they had to go through Davie and Luca too, but they didn't get to them until they went through him first. If she was in trouble, she called Ricco before either Luca or Davie, even before calling their dad. She kept in touch with Ricco more over her years in Eureka than Davie and Luca- mainly because Davie and Luca were still active duty, and at least one, but neither would say which, was Black Ops- and so Ricco had come to expect her nightly phone calls, no matter if he was stateside or overseas.</p><p>He loved Jo more than either Davie or Luca, partially because she was the only girl, but also because he'd been there for Jo when the other two couldn't. Over time, as they'd gotten older, Jo and Luca had gotten closer, probably because there was only a year between them, but that didn't mean her relationship with Ricco weathered away. If anything, her relationship with Ricco these last three and a half years had gotten stronger. <em>Probably because of the accident.</em></p><p>Of the four siblings, Ricco had the clearest memories of the accident that had stolen Isabella from her husband and children. He'd been ten, and clearly remembered hiding on the stairs, listening to their father answer the call from Amelia, the call that had turned their world upside down.</p><p>
  <em>"Melia, slow down, what do you mean Izzy's... what about Jo? Melia, what about Josephina? My daughter was in the backseat of that car! What about her? Don't tell me I've lost both my girls..."</em>
</p><p>Hearing his dad, the hardened Colonel, known for striking fear into the hearts of his platoon with one look, begging his sister-in-law for information about his only daughter had frightened the boy, and he never again wanted to hear the desperation in his father's voice.</p><p>
  <em>"... God, Melia, please, please tell me Izzy went quick... if she hung on..."</em>
</p><p>Unlike Jo, who'd gone flying through the windshield, Isabella Lupo had been killed on impact. Pulling into the intersection on a green, as another car turned at the same time, she'd stopped, unaware of the pickup barreling down from the left. The man had been drunk, speeding and wasn't paying attention; slamming into Isabella's nineteen-eighty-one four-door Impala sedan at full speed, pushing it several feet to the right as it took out not only the front of the car, but the driver's side as well. Jo, in the back on the driver's side, had been very, very lucky she hadn't been hurt. Detectives had determined that if the truck had been even a few inches further right, he'd have not only taken out the mother, but the little girl as well. As it was, something had been looking after Jo; something had deemed she live while her mother die.</p><p>"Ricco?"</p><p>The doctor shook himself from his thoughts. "S'rry, Josie-Lou-Who, lost in thought." She nodded, but kept quiet. "Okay, let's see..." He studied the images for several moments, before furrowing a brow.</p><p>"Ricci? What's wrong?" He tensed; Jo rarely called him Ricci unless she was really concerned. After finishing the ultrasound, he set it aside and returned to the stool beside her. A sigh escaped his throat. "Ricci, you're scarin' me. What's goin' on?"</p><p>A moment passed, before he reached out, taking her hand. Her fingers were so small; how had he never noticed that before? "The mesh we put in during surgery to help hold..." He swallowed. "It..." He took a deep breath. "It..."</p><p>"It's not workin', is it?" She asked, meeting his gaze. "That's why I've been havin' the pains, the shortness of breath, the heart attack a week ago. It's stopped workin'." Slowly, her brother nodded, and she turned her head back to stare at the ceiling. "You can't do anything, can you?"</p><p>"There are a couple things we can try. Harvard Med has been testing the use of cardiovasular mesh made from stem cells. They're in the early trials period, so there's not much out there, but it's promising. I can see if we can get you in for a trial-"</p><p>"And if it doesn't work?"</p><p>He sighed, loosening his grip on her hand and turning so he could kiss her wrist; <em>a kiss on the wrist runs straight to the heart, so that you know you're loved</em>, as Isabella used to tell her children. "Then we explore <em>otha</em> avenues."</p><p>"What <em>otha</em> avenues?" She didn't sound convinced; he sighed. "Heart transplant?" She watched his gaze lower, and sighed, returning her gaze to the ceiling. "Why don't ya just let me go already? I've had a good... twenty-seven years, give or take."</p><p>"<em>No</em>. You are not gonna die at twenty-seven, Josie-Lou. You have so many more years left. I won't let you go, and <em>neitha</em> will anyone else in the family, you know that." He reached out brushing her bangs back from her forehead. "We already lost one Lupo woman to the curse of Lexington and Fifty-Nineth, we won't lose the other one to. I <em>promise</em>, I'll figure somethin' out."</p><p>She smiled softly as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Don't make promises ya can't keep, Ricci."</p><hr/><p>"There's nothing we can do?" Zoe sat in the living room of the house in Perth Ambroy, across from James Lupo and his oldest son.</p><p>The petite Californian had been quickly been adopted into the Lupo fold, not long after her reconciliation with Jo, and it wasn't uncommon for James to open the door to the little blonde standing on his doorstep, either looking for Jo if she was there or just in need of company or advice. The tight-knit Latina clan had immediately taken Zoe in; the boys treated her like another sister, and James looked on her as a surrogate daughter. Dinners with Lupos in Perth A were always lively and exciting; they reminded Zoe of dinners in Eureka. When she couldn't make it back to Eureka for Thanksgiving or Christmas, she went to the house in Perth A; for Zoe, it was an honor and a very humbling experience to witness Jo in her 'natural' habitat, and she felt that she began to understand her adoptive older sister better now.</p><p>"Other than the stem cell trials and the heart transplant, we don't have many options. The accident did damage, at the time, we didn't know the <em>extent</em> of it-"</p><p>"We're learning the extent of it now." James cut his son off, and Ricco nodded. Jo had gone out an hour earlier for groceries, insisting that she would be fine by herself, and for Zoe to catch up with 'Dad', since she'd been working so much lately. After many promises to call if anything happened, Zoe let her go. Knowing Jo, who knew a good majority of those in Perth A well, she'd been gone for at least two or three hours; the accident had jarred everyone in Perth A, for the entire community remembered the crash that had stolen her mother from the world, and so Jo would most likely be playing catch up with many other community members, which was fine.</p><p>Zoe sipped her coffee, studying the Lupo men; Jo had similar characteristics to James, but for the most part, she was an exact carbon copy of Isabella, especially now that she was an adult. If she inherited anything from James besides the blood in her veins, it was her Spanish heritage- James' family had immigrated from Barcelona in the late seventeen-hundreds, while Isabella's family from Mexico, come over in the mid-eighteen-tens- making the Lupo siblings a unique combination of Mexican Spanish and 'European,' or Spain, Spanish.</p><p>It was where they got their olive complexions- because James' ancestry was from Spain, and therefore, lighter skinned, while Isabella's ancestry was from Mexico making her darker skinned, the result for their children was an absolutely gorgeous olive color that Zoe was envious of. It also explained why the siblings were able to speak both Mexican Spanish and Castillian Spanish, as well as a whole host of other things</p><p>"How much time does she have left?" Zoe choked out, horrified that her brain had gone there, and that her mouth had followed. Ricco sighed.</p><p>"We're going to start the trial at Harvard next week-"</p><p>"Sorry I'm late, I kept gettin' interrupted. Would yous be willin' to grab the <em>otha</em> bags outta the trunk?" Jo didn't even look at them as she trekked into the kitchen; the trio shared glances before getting up and doing as she asked. Zoe stopped in the doorway glancing back at Jo before stepping onto the stoop, turning back when she heard something shatter on the hardwood kitchen floor.</p><hr/><p>Her chest had been hurting all day, but she figured that she was just tired. When her left arm started to go she concluded that she'd slept wrong. She was winded but that wasn't anything unusual lately. Shaking it off, she grabbed the jar of jalapenos, heading over to the pantry to put it away. The pain in her chest was back, worse than before, but she once more ignored it. She opened the pantry door, but before she could step inside, the pain was back, tenfold.</p><p>The jar dropped from her hand shattering at her feet. She heard Zoe's footsteps, looking up as the blonde reached her. "Jo!" She could feel Zoe's hands on her, heard her call for Ricco and her dad, heard her dad call for emergency services, felt Ricco's strong hands on her as they gently laid her on the floor as clear from the broken jar as possible.</p><p>It hurt the compressions her brother was performing; she could feel Zoe's lips on hers, felt her hold her nose closed, as the blonde resident became her lungs, and her brother her heart.</p><p>"We got ya, Josie, just hang on for me, okay? Hang on for us."</p><p>"We're not letting you leave us, Jo, not now."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea..."</em>
</p><p>She slowly awoke to the feel of fingers stroking through her hair. It took a couple minutes, as the voice continued singing, before she finally opened her eyes. The fingers never stopped their stroking, and the voice continued, even when she shifted onto her back. She found herself staring up at... herself, but she was slightly older, her skin slightly darker, with thick, long black hair that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back in soft curls, the right side pinned back with bobby pins. She wore a pair of worn jeans and a dark green rusched top that hugged her curves. As her eyes shifted to study the image, she realized that this version of herself was curvier as though she'd had children...</p><p>"Who-" She reached for the clone's wrist that was stroking her hair, but the woman gave her her other hand, squeezing softly. A simple sapphire and diamond wedding band rested on her ring finger. She knew that wedding band, but couldn't place from where. It hurt to speak. "Who are..." She stopped, swallowing painfully. "... you?"</p><p>The woman didn't respond, just continued to cradle Jo's head in her lap as she stroked her short curls, the lullaby continuing to fall from her lips. Jo's dark gaze shifted from the image's face down to her neck. Her breath caught.</p><p>Hanging from a chain around her neck, was a key.</p><p>She couldn't remember where, but she <em>knew</em> that key; the small, vintage skeleton key with the rose designed bow, the butterfly crafted right beneath the flower, had been prominent in her memories until a certain age, and then it disappeared completely. But what was it doing around<em> her</em> neck? Her last core memory of that key had been when she was about four-</p><p>There was a tiny niggling in the back of her brain that screamed she knew the woman holding her, and that it wasn't <em>her</em>, but someone who looked like her. For the briefest of moments, her mind flashed back to the time Julia had hijacked her DNA, but that didn't seem right. No, this wasn't like that situation all those years ago, this was something else. Someone else, someone important to her. Someone exceedingly important, who played such a pivotal role in her life, despite the short years she was<em> in</em> Jo's life. But Jo couldn't, for the life of her, put a name to the face.</p><p>She continued to grip the woman's hand, as she lay wit her head against her thighs, short chestnut curls being played with by the woman's fingers, as her voice continued to lull her to sleep. Jo sighed, feeling the pain in her chest and lungs beginning to subside the longer she lay in the woman's lap, as though the woman's very presence was driving the pain away.</p><p>"I... wish... I could... remember... you..."</p><p>The woman smiled, never stopping her singing. She continued to sing, the lullaby only breaking when she leaned down to brushed a tender kiss to Jo's forehead before resuming. As Jo's eyes began to close and her breathing evened out, the woman gripped her hand tighter, giving her her strength. Jo slipped into unconsciousness with her mother's familiar lullaby dancing in her head, the woman's fingers never leaving her hair, or her hand leaving hers.</p><p>
  <em>"Calla mientras la cuna se balansea</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A la nanita nana nanita ella"</em>
</p><hr/><p>Ricco, James and Zoe were all there in the hospital when Jo awoke, crying out for her mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, Jo returned to Eureka and left the same day after a year. Chapter 2 is two years after Jo's surprise visit/resignation, chapter 3 is six months after, so 2.5 years after her flight from Eureka; 3.5 after the accident. This chapter is set three years after chapter 3, so that would be 6.5 years total, from the time of Jo's accident, to this current chapter; 5.5 from Jo's return/second flight from Eureka. Jo, however, rounds it up to 7.</p><p>For intents and purposes, we're looking at it from the time of the accident, more than her return/flight from Eureka in Chapter One.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Neither you nor I can know your destiny. You may never know it!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Destiny isn't always like a party at the end of the evening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes it's nothing more than struggling through life from day to day."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Memoirs of a Geisha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Three Years Later...</em>
</p><p>She hurried down the hall, smoothing the A-line skirt she wore and tugging smartly on the matching jacket; it had been a long time since she'd worn business attire of any kind. After returning from Oregon, she'd been regulated to sweats, warm up clothes, yoga pants and street clothes; she'd been content to never have to put on another pantsuit again. The phone call had been unexpected, but she'd jumped at the chance.</p><p>With her tests starting to look better and better, her body getting stronger- though her heart was still weak, and she often winded easily- she had been given the all-clear- well, semi-clear, because Ricco wasn't going to take any chances with his baby sister- to go back to work. Work other than just teaching at the dance studio.</p><p><em>"It had only taken nearly six years and six months</em>," Zoe liked to remind her.</p><p><em>"Call it an ev'n seven."</em> Jo replied automatically.</p><p><em>"I think you mean an odd seven."</em> the blonde often retorted.</p><p>But those nearly seven years hadn't been without close calls, miracles and lots of prayers; a heart attack two months after her impromptu escape to Oregon had damaged two of the valves of her already weak heart, and she'd had to undergo dual aortic valve replacement surgery; after her last heart attack at the house in Perth A, they'd managed to add a stem cell mesh to the weak areas of her heart, to hopefully help it heal while they waited for a heart on the transplant list. A bad cold over Christmas two years ago had put her in the hospital with pneumonia, and it had been touch and go for weeks, but she'd beat it; the stem cell mesh treatment was once more applied, and it seemed to be holding firm, for now, rebuilding bits and pieces, but not enough to do any real good. But everyone<em> knew</em> that one day, Jo's poor heart would give out and there'd be nothing they could do to stop it. She was living on borrowed time, and everyone knew it, even if they never<em> said</em> it.</p><p>Zoe had brought up getting in contact with Allison about possibly printing an organic heart for Jo one night over dinner at the house in Perth A; Jo had instantly shut her down, even as her brothers- all three, for Luca and Davie were both home on leave- argued and debated the possibilities that such a thing existed.</p><p>
  <em>"No, Zo."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But Jo, it could save you-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Save me or not, it'll also make me a permanent test subject to those eggheads. I won't sign my life away to be studied and 'xperimented on like some rat in a cage. If my heart gives out one day and you can't revive me, then it gives out. I may not have done everythin' I wanted, or dreamed of, but I did more than I ever thought I would; and when you think of it, nearly seven years is a lot longer than I was originally given. I was given six months to a year with the damage done. Seven years is more than beatin' the odds, seven years is kickin' their ass."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Josephina, let them try-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Dad. I won't. It's my body, it's my heart, and it's my say. And I say no."</em>
</p><p>No one had brought up the topic again, at least not when Jo was around. She continued to take and teach dance; allowed a limited exercise regimen, a strict diet- stricter than her normal diet, as well as continued physical therapy and repeated tests and checkups took up the majority of the last few years. She finally just gave up and accepted that she would be a lab rat for the remainder of her days, however many of those she was allowed. And by now, she'd had plenty of time to adjust the fast pace of the city to her own pace, and often spent weeks at her father's place in Perth Ambroy to recoup. Zoe often took her days off and joined Jo, and James was content have both his 'daughters' take their time to recoup from life at his house, giving them plenty of space to themselves while still making sure they took care of themselves.</p><p>On more than one occasion, Jo caught herself thinking of her family in Eureka, of Zane and what he was doing now, if he was happy and had moved on; Zoe never asked when she called her parents, even though Jack and Allison's answer was always the same, <em>"No, Zoe, he hasn't, and he won't. He's in love with her, and he's starting to do what she did after the timeline shift. We understand that whatever's gone on the last few years is Jo's life, but she needs to do something about this- she either needs to talk to Zane, or they need to get back together somehow, because we don't know how much more of this we can take.</em>" With the same answer that she never asked for in her head, Zoe had taken to compiling a list of reasons to get Jo to talk to Zane, even if nothing ever came of it. She squirreled the list away, and as it grew, she began to wonder if her dad's starry-eyed declaration of,</p><p><em>"It's </em>Jo<em> and </em>Zane<em>. In any universe, in any </em>timeline<em>, in any time</em> period<em>, they belong together. There isn't a </em>single<em> universe, period, line or century those two </em>don't<em> end up together. Jo and Zane are as meant to be as Allie and I are, maybe even more."</em> was nothing more than a platitude he told himself to keep himself from hunting his former deputy down and either putting one right between her big dark eyes, or dragging her back to Eureka kicking and screaming like the toddler he was sure she was acting like and forcing her to face the boy who'd been pulling her pigtails. Either way, Zoe was grateful Jack never made good on his threats; despite her single status, Jo was happy with her life and healthy- for the time being- and she didn't want her dad disrupting Jo's perfectly calm and collected life just because he could.</p><p>Thinking of Zane always caused Jo's heart to quicken, as she thought of the future she could have had- a future she still very, <em>very</em> much wanted. She wanted the dating, the relationship, the engagement and simple white wedding, the honeymoon, pregnancy and babies... and Ricco had told her that any chance of children would be a risk, but if she was willing, and when she found the right guy, he'd send her to a specialist who focused on expectant mothers with heart conditions. Part of Jo's brain screamed that she<em> had</em> found the right guy, but she'd walked away, and so she refused to dwell on a future she was sure she would never live to see. She needed to take it one day at a time, every moment to its fullest, and she couldn't wait or rely on a man she had left behind in a past she no long had a connection to. She would always love Zane, but it was just never meant to be. She knew that now, and embraced it, no matter the heartache.</p><p>As she slipped into the conference room, she recognized a very familiar head of grey hair and immediately stood at attention, clearing her throat.</p><p>"At ease, Colonel."</p><p>She relaxed, looking up as Mansfield made his way towards her. Theodore Mansfield had known the Lupo clan for years- there was more than just a military connection; his wife Amelia was Jo's aunt, her mother's older sister. Without a word, Mansfield scooped Jo into his arms, pressing a kiss to her short hair as he held her close. "Melia and I are <em>so grateful</em> you<em> didn't</em> join your mother that day. James would never forgive Isabella if she took you from us, especially that way, Phina."</p><p>Jo tried desperately to blink back the tears; it would not surprise her that her father would blame her mother had she actually died in that crash nearly seven years ago. Amelia and Isabella Duarte had grown up in the wealth and splendor of the Upper East Side; both girls had attended St. Bernadette's, both girls had married respectable men in the American military. Even though she had lived in Perth Ambroy for the rest of her short life, Isabella never forgot her roots, and had taught her children that the kind of extravagance their grandparents lived in on the UES was to be earned through years and years of hard work. And Jo, as her mother's only daughter, had taken her mother's words to heart, even at four years old, saving every penny she could, determined to own a townhouse like the one she spent her formative years in- especially when she attended St. Bernadette's.</p><p>That Isabella had been killed in a car crash- t-boned exactly as her daughter had, at the same intersection Jo had been in- was frightening, because it brought back memories of a time the family'd rather forget. Especially because of the two main differences- Jo had been sleeping soundly in the backseat the night her mother had died, and Isabella had<em> not</em> survived. Though Jo possessed no memories of the crash that killed her mother, she had grown up with a great fear of the intersection at Lexington and Fifty-Ninth, but she could never figure out why. When she'd had <em>her</em> accident, she hadn't even realized what intersection she'd been struck in, until Ricco had come in and told her in a hushed voice,<em> "It was the intersection Mom died in, Josie."</em></p><p>But clearly, Isabella had kept her daughter from suffering her fate, and for that, everyone in the family was eternally grateful.</p><p>Finally, Mansfield released his niece, stepping back. It had taken four years of therapy and five of psychotherapy- at which time, Jo was ready to climb the walls- and after consulting with Jo's physical therapist, psychologist and Ricco, he'd agreed that she could return to work- though tours and missions were out; her heart was still too weak for that. There was no real guarantee she'd ever be back up to standard, with her heart in the condition it was in, but it was monitored regularly, so they'd compromised.</p><p>While Jo's new job wouldn't be the tours and daring escapes she was used to, or even the chaotic meltdowns she'd come to miss in the small Oregon town, it <em>would</em> keep her occupied and give her an in with the military, as well as giving her enough downtime where she could stay in either Perth Ambroy or the shiny new townhouse she'd put a down payment on five years earlier on the Upper East Side if she wanted or needed to. Whether this new job was a good thing or not, was up to her. "Please, Josephina, sit."</p><p>Once settled, Jo spoke up, voice quiet. "You said there's a position open for me?" She tried hard to keep the tremor from her voice, knowing that she would never again see combat, but she couldn't help but <em>hope</em> that maybe Ricco had decided she was better for a short tour- even if it was only a month or two. Mansfield saw the look in her eyes, and shook his head; she visibly deflated.</p><p>"It's not combat, Phina." He whispered. "I'm sorry, but Ricco doesn't believe you'll ever be able to return." She nodded, trying hard to hide her disappointment. "However, the position we have <em>does</em> have to do with the Department of Defense, and you'll be in contact with the branches and the Pentagon often." He pulled out a manila folder, handing it to her, hoping what he'd said would help the sting.</p><p>"What kind of position?" She asked, opening the folder and scanning through it.</p><p>"You would be working on behalf of the Department of Defense, making sure-"</p><p>Her eyes snapped up to him, mouth formed into a small 'o' of surprise as she struggled to think of what to say. She then snapped the folder shut and set it aside, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a look reminiscent of both her mother and aunt. Tempted to ask if she would accept, Mansfield wisely thought better of it and kept his mouth shut.</p><hr/><p>"I don't know if this is such a good idea, Zo. Maybe I should just stick to teaching."</p><p>"Jo, it's a good position. I know it's not what you wanted, but every doctor you've spoken with has said that going back into combat isn't feasible, not with your heart the way it is. And didn't General Mansfield say that you'd be in contact with all the branches and the Pentagon regularly?"</p><p>The girls sat on the steps of the Met, cups of coffee tucked within their grasps. Jo had asked Mansfield if she could have a day or two to consider the offer, at which he'd readily agreed. Zoe tucked a leg beneath herself, watching as Jo tucked her dark blue skinny jean clad legs beneath her. She had paired the jeans with a white t-shirt, the words, <em>Women who behave rarely make history...</em> across the front in black lettering, the ends of the shirt were tucked into the sides of her jeans. She wore a dark green bomber open on her small frame and had taken some of her father's old military patches and sewn them on the sleeves and front. Her short hair was held back from her face with a dark green and white polka dot bandanna tied in a knot beneath her hair; the ends spilled over her shoulder. She wore a pair of slightly sexy black ankle boots, and her makeup was light.</p><p>Over the last several years, Zoe had begun to realize that Jo hadn't just settled into her life, but had more than come into her own. <em>She looks like she stepped out of an episode of Gossip Girl, like a cross between Serena and Blair... it's cute, and I'm sure if anyone from Eureka saw her now, they wouldn't believe it was really her. </em>Jo spent the majority of her time alone; or at least Zoe had never seen her out on a date, nor heard her talk about dating, so it was safe to say that the fiery Latina still held a flame for a certain bad boy particle physicist in a small Oregon town, and Zoe had it on good authority that Zane was still there- wallowing in misery as much as Jo was thriving in confidence.</p><p><em>When are these two dorks going to realize that this whole being separated from each other, living on separate coasts, in separate cities, pining away for each other isn't doing either of them any good? They're supposed to be smart.</em> She sighed pulling Jo's attention from her people watching.</p><p>"Everything okay, Z?"</p><p>The younger woman smiled, nodding. "I'm fine, J, just... just bored is all."</p><p>"Bored?" Zoe nodded, and Jo laughed, climbing to her feet. She held out a hand. "Come on. Let's remedy that." Once Zoe was on her feet, Jo tugged her down the steps and they dashed off, disappearing into the hustle and bustle of Manhattan's busy streets.</p><hr/><p>"Dad?"</p><p>She knocked again, waiting a couple minutes, before pulling out her key and unlocking the door. Slipping inside, she trekked through the house, finding him sitting on the back porch, deep in conversation. With a soft knock, she stepped onto the deck. "Mind if I join?"</p><p>Both men turned.</p><p>"Hey, Zoe."</p><p>"Zoe, sorry, did you knock? I didn't hear you."</p><p>She waved it away. "It's okay, I let myself in, if that's okay."</p><p>"You have a key, don't you?" The blonde nodded. "Then it's perfectly okay. If you hadn't, then we'd have had an issue." The girl meandered to the steps taking a seat beside the older man, who offered her a glass of ice tea, which she gratefully accepted. "So what brings you here on this lovely day, Zoe?" She turned to him.</p><p>"Jo."</p><p>A heavy sigh. "We were just discussing her." She turned to the younger man sitting two steps below her.</p><p>"Hey, Ricco." The good doctor smiled softly at the young woman who Jo looked on as a little sister, who had gradually become a surrogate sister to him, Davie and Luca, and a surrogate daughter to their father.</p><p>"Any word on whether she's going to take the position?" Zoe shook her head at Ricco's question, running her finger along the rim of the glass.</p><p>"No. She wants to go back into combat."</p><p>Ricco sighed, and James shook his head. "She doesn't understand how dangerous returning to combat is for her. If she were to go back into a war zone... and had a heart attack during a mission... she could put the whole squadron at risk-"</p><p>"We know that, Ricardo, and deep down, Josephina knows that as well, but she's stubborn. That girl is ev'ry bit her mother. She ev'ry bit Isabella, from her looks to her attitude to her personality. If that girl inherited anything at all from me, it was her self-discipline and her work ethic and that's it. Everythin' else is all Isabella."</p><p>"What was she like?" The two men shared a glance. "Your wife?"</p><p>James sighed, becoming lost in thought. "She was... exactly like Phina. Just as stubborn, just as strong-willed, just loving..."</p><p>"Josie looks like Mom," Ricco cut in, sipping his tea. "a lot like Mom."</p><p>"Exactly like your mom, Ricardo. Your sister is an <em>exact</em> carbon copy of your motha. From her eyes to the shape of her face to her... the only difference is that Izzy was five foot seven, and Phina barely reaches five foot four. Phina's a tiny thing, and not just her height. Izzy was tall and willowy; when we first met, all I could think was that she was all legs, I actually began to wonder if there was a girl attached to them at all."</p><p>"How tall are you, Dad?" Zoe asked softly, and James chuckled.</p><p>"Five foot eleven."</p><p>"So Mom was... four inches shorter than you." Ricco said, and James nodded.</p><p>"Gorgeous woman. Truly gorgeous. Driest wit I've ever heard, with the manners of a saint and the mouth of a sailor." He chuckled. "But the kindest heart of anyone I'd ever met. And just because she was born into money didn't mean she didn't know the value of hard work. She paid her own way through university."</p><p>"What did she study?"</p><p>"Psychology. She was brilliant, could read people like a book."</p><p>"Must be where Jo gets her brains from, then?"</p><p>James chuckled, but nodded. "Iz loved to start fights just so she could pick 'part my argument and tell me how wrong I was and<em> why</em> I was wrong and that this meant it was a trait of this disorder or that disorder," He shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "Ya'd <em>think</em>, by our five year weddin' anniversary, I'd have caught on to her game but I nevah did. She'd phrase it in such a way I nev'r noticed. Had her own practice, too."</p><p>"She did?"</p><p>"Doctorate in Psychology; private practice specializing in adolescent mental health and mental disorders."</p><p>"Well she must have had plenty of practice with adolescents." Zoe laughed as Ricco shoved her playfully.</p><p>"Absolutely." He sighed. "We had three boys... Phina was an accident; we weren't plannin' on anotha one." Zoe's eyes widened in surprise. "Iz basically gave up hope of ev'r gettin' her girl, and..." He shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. "we got pregnant and... she was convinced it was anotha boy,"</p><p>"So when she found out she was having a girl, she was happy?"</p><p>"Happy? Ecstatic. Lets out this squeal- I'm fairly certain she alerted every dog on the Island, if not the entire East Coast," Zoe laughed as Ricco rolled his eyes; he'd heard this story before one too many times. "turns to me and says, <em>'Taken me four tries for ya to give me what I really wanted, not that I don't love our boys, but it's 'bout time ya got your act togetha. I've been praying for a girl for how many years now?</em>'"</p><p>Ricco shot back as Zoe laughed spewing tea all over the steps in her merriment. The oldest Lupo sibling quickly took the girl's glass as James firmly rubbed Zoe's back. For some reason, Zoe could imagine Jo saying the exact same thing, were she in her mother's shoes- only her babies would be blue eyed like Zane, if Zoe could help it. Once things had calmed down, James continued.</p><p>"Phina was the baby in every way. She wasn't spoiled, none of them were, but she was cared for a little more because she was the only girl... and I regret to say that got worse after Izzy died." Zoe listened as James explained what had happened the day his wife died, how her death had shattered the family- hell the whole of Port Ambroy- and that the man who'd killed her had denied his part in the accident, when there had been countless witnesses, and gotten the book thrown at him, as best as could be thrown, for killing a beloved doctor and mother of four small children.</p><p>"Manslaughter, right, Dad?" Ricco asked.</p><p>'Vehicular homicide." James corrected. "His blood alcohol content was four times over the legal limit for the state of New York. It's a wonder he didn't take out othas along the way. The prosecutor told me I should be grateful my wife was the only victim, and I just remember lookin' at him and sayin', 'The only victim? My Isabella wasn't the only victim. That bastard left a whole community of victims, includin' me and our four children.' He'd never looked so surprised in his life, I don't think."</p><p>"How many years did he get?"</p><p>"Twenty five, aggravated vehicular manslaughter. Most serious charge ya can get in a case of vehicular homicide in the state of New York." He sighed. "Phina slept through it, thank God. I'd just lost Iz, I don't know what I woulda done if I'd lost Phina, too. From that day on, I tried my best to raise my little girl the way Iz woulda."</p><p>Zoe reached over, laying a hand on his arm. "You did an amazing job, Dad. Jo's... phenomenal." Silence settled among the three, before Ricco turned to his blonde resident and surrogate little sister.</p><p>"So, we all know ya didn't come all the way <em>ovah</em> to Perth A to hear 'bout Mom's accident. What's the <em>rea</em>l reason you're here, Zo?"</p><p>She bit her lip, before glancing at each. "It's like this..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: So, with this chapter, it's seven years and two months...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"</em> <em>Watch for the thing that will show itself to you. Because that thing, when you find it, will be your future.</em> <em>"</em></p><p>
  <em>- Memoirs of a Geisha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two Months Later...</em>
</p><p>She had accepted the position, deciding that it would be good for her. Things had gone okay; her position awarded her not only the opportunity to work closely with the Department of Defense, but she got to spend time at the Pentagon and visiting with various troops as well. Which was all well and good, but she hadn't gotten her first new recruit, and she was itching for one.</p><p>And then her health took a turn.</p><p>The Department of Defense understood that she suffered from a heart condition due to a bad car accident, and they were perfectly willing to push her first recruitment back until she got better. Suddenly, being in the Department's pocket this way wasn't as bad as it had been when she was in Eureka. At least they were willing to understand when informed that it was a life-threatening health problem.</p><hr/><p>There it was again, that familiar lullaby in her ear.</p><p>
  <em>"A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella..."</em>
</p><p>Her eyes slowly opened, and she shifted, finding herself not in the woman's lap like she was last time, but on a sofa. The woman sat beside her, the same woman from before, stroking her fingers through Jo's short hair, the Spanish lullaby falling lovingly from her lips. She watched Jo intently, not moving from her spot on the sofa.</p><p>Now a little more alert than the first time this happened, Jo met the woman's identical face, asking, "Why... do you look like me?"</p><p>The older woman smiled softly, returning to her lullaby. The skeleton key shimmered at her throat in the light, and Jo reached up a shaky hand. Just as her fingers brushed the end of the key, the woman took her hand, pressing a kiss to her wrist before turning back to her song. Jo winced, her chest hurting with each breath, but she struggled to sit up anyway. As soon as she had, the woman removed her hand from her curls and wrapped her arm around Jo's waist, pulling her until she was curled against her chest.</p><p>Everything about her flight instinct screamed to get away, that this strange lookalike was dangerous, but the back of her brain was screaming that she knew the woman; that she was important, had been important to Jo at one time, and that she shouldn't fight it, that she needed to give in, because the woman, this strange woman who looked exactly like her, who kissed her as her mother had kissed her, who stroked her hair and sang her mother's lullaby was there to help her.</p><p>But help with what?</p><p>Ricco and Zoe, as well as the doctors at Harvard and NewYork-Presb, were doing all they could to find a way to fix her heart, but she knew that stem cell graphs would only hold her heart together for so long-</p><p>"Are you an angel?" Jo asked, pulled away slightly to meet her double's gaze. The woman continued her song, gently tucking her head back against her chest.<em> That would explain... if my body is giving up, and she's here to take me to Heaven...</em></p><p>She stayed silent for several minutes, listening to the lullaby and feeling the woman's fingers continue to stroke her hair. She could feel the key against her temple, and she shifted. The key was important, she knew it was, but she couldn't figure out why. If she could get the key-</p><p>Slowly, the woman began to gently rock back and forth, and Jo was reminded of when her mother would sit in the old rocking chair in the living room and pull her onto her lap, wrap them both in the blanket her great-grandmother had made, and rock her to sleep while she sang her lullaby. It was perhaps her strongest, most precious memory of her mother.</p><p>Isabella Duarte Lupo had been a phenomenal woman; headstrong and stubborn, brilliant beyond reproach, and fiercely loyal. She was the only person who could stand up to not only her husband James and reign him in, but Theodore Mansfield and get him to back down; not even her sister Amelia, Theodore's wife, could do that; but then again, Amelia was more the free spirit of the two Duarte girls, and trusted Theodore to hold up his end of their marriage, which he did. Her sister only stepped in when<em> she</em> felt he wasn't.</p><p>Isabella loved rules and order; something her daughter had inherited long before she ever set foot in The Point. Raised Catholic against her husband's Christian, she expected her children to follow her faith until they reached the age of being able to choose; only then would she back off and allow them their own choice of faith. And though Catholic, she believed in the mysticism of her heritage; of the sisters, it wasn't Amelia who tapped into her natural talents, but Isabella- the psychologist who followed the written rules of the Bible, who practiced science of the mind, was known to mix her psychological practice with tarot readings, sagings, spells and prayers- and in the deeply Latin community in which they lived, it was what made her so successful.</p><p>Fluent in seven languages- English, Mexican Spanish, Castillian Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, Catalan, and French- the older woman expected her four children to be just as fluent, and to speak them whenever they could. She had decided at a young age, that were she to have children, they would be well-rounded, multilingual individuals- the better to go up against a foe, especially if the person knew only one language; they could make them feel exceedingly small and uncultured in one fell swoop. And everyone automatically assumed it was James who ran the Lupo household with an iron, military fist, when it fact, it was Isabella. She could be sweet and loving, playful and childish, stern and disciplined, or a whole host of other things, depending on when you caught her that day.</p><p>Isabella was not above putting someone in their place, if need be; in fact, it was her favorite past time. She often<em> looked</em> for such opportunities, whether it was her husband, her own children, her nieces and nephews, her own sister, even her own parents- all who simply shook their heads and replied with amused, <em>"Whatever you say, Iz, Yes, Mama, Sorry, Tia Izzy."</em> The neighbors- the whole community, in fact- were used to Isabella Lupo's taking people down several pegs, and often accepted it as part of her psychological practice. The tall, slender psychologist was <em>not</em> someone to be toyed with; James often joked that his wife was a one-woman army in her own right, and wasn't above torture to get what she wanted- which she only reserved for her immediate family. The only member of the family to ever go up against Doctor Isabella Lupo- mainly because there was no way to believe the hype about her dressing downs- and lose <em>spectacularly</em>, was one <em>very</em> naive, Theodore Mansfield.</p><p>In fact, one of Jo's earliest memories was of her mother standing in the living room of their house in Perth A, facing off against her brother-in-law, hands on her small hips. The practicing psychologist had pulled herself to her full height, all five foot seven inches of willowy, mothery beauty, lifted her chin, and proceeded to ball the military man out- not in Mexican or Castillian Spanish, and certainly not English- but fluent Portuguese. She had fluently and easily switched between Portuguese, Castillian and Mexican Spanish, even throwing in a touch of Catalan and a little Italian while she was at it; jabbing her finger hard in Mansfield's chest, she'd chastised him for a good half an hour, occasionally swearing in two or three different languages to get her point across.</p><p>Then she'd grabbed the front of his jacket, yanking him forward roughly until the six-foot military man was forced to lean down; their noses touching, Isabella had growled something Castillian- something that warranted several hasty nods from the American. She'd released him, turned to go into the kitchen, turned back, and, dark eyes narrowed, reached up and tweaked Mansfield's nose- and not gently. He started and pulled away from her with a yip, reaching up to cover his nose with a hand. Satisfied, Isabella had then nodded to him and then with a 'hmm', turned and stalked into the kitchen, whatever she'd been upset about taken care of. Though it was unclear what had set her off, by the end of it, it was obvious that Mansfield had learned his lesson, and wouldn't do it again.</p><p>It was the only time Jo ever remembered<em> fearing</em> her mother.</p><p>Now though, as she lay curled in this woman's arms, something told her to ask again. After a moment, she lifted her head, reaching up to finger the key around her neck, before lifting her head away from the woman's chest turning her eyes to the identical features. "Who-" She stopped, letting her sluggish brain catch up, before, "<em>Qui ets?</em>" It was so soft though, that woman didn't hear it, and after taking a deep breath, Jo tried again, reaching in the back of her mind for one of the other languages she was fluent in. <em>"Quem és?"</em></p><p>The woman stopped mid-verse, turning at the simple Portuguese question. She studied Jo for several minutes, and the former Security Head shivered lightly; the woman was<em> her</em>, just older, she was <em>sure</em> of it-</p><p>A smile spread over the other woman's face, and she reached up, caressing Jo's cheek. <em>"Mi Josephina, </em><em>com has crescut</em><em>."</em></p><p>Jo racked her brain, coming up with Catalan and Spanish. <em>What does it mean, though? My Josephina... come on, you speak ten languages... how you've grown! She just pieced it together with two different languages! Wait a minute...</em></p><p>She pulled back, studying the woman again more intently this time. Her heart constricted painfully in her chest as she began to realize<em> exactly</em> who the woman- this mirror image, this clone- really was. Tears began to fill her eyes, and she swallowed thickly against the lump in her throat as the woman resumed her lullaby.</p><p>
  <em>"Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora..."</em>
</p><p>That was it, that was why she looked so familiar. This wasn't herself at all. <em>Daddy's always said I was an exact copy of her... he was right. How could I </em>not<em> have seen it before now?</em> She choked on a sob, reaching up to brush her fingers against the woman's cheek. In a voice choked with tears, she breathed, <em>"Mama."</em></p><p>Isabella smiled, perhaps the brightest smile Jo had ever seen, and pressed her lips firmly to her daughter's forehead, before gathering her closer, tucking her head beneath her chin. Unaware, Jo felt Isabella pull a familiar blanket around them, and resume her rocking, the gentle creaking of the old rockers on the bottom of the chair as familiar to her as the blanket. With her daughter held close, Isabella continued her song, never stopping her rocking, never stopping her stroking, even after Jo's eyes closed.</p><hr/><p>She awoke to fingers stroking her hair, and a kiss pressed against her wrist.</p><p>Zoe stood over her, fingers brushing through her hair; Ricco sat in the chair by her bed, holding her hand. James was out in the hall, speaking with one of Ricco and Zoe's colleagues, giving the young doctor a chance to just be a brother.</p><p>"Zo-" The roughness of her voice prompted her brother to get her a glass of water, and they helped her sit up as she sipped the cool liquid.</p><p>"You <em>gotta</em> stop doin' this to us, Josie. One of these days, we won't be round to call emergency or do CPR."</p><p>She didn't ask; it was clear by her brother's words that her heart had given out again. Instead, she turned to Zoe, who stood watching her with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. The question was obvious, and Zoe sighed. "They put another mesh in, J. Not just one, multiple. All over your heart this time, to try to encourage healing. They're starting to think that just in the one spot isn't working, which is why they put it all over this time- or, at least all over the muscle."</p><p>"It should help," Ricco added when Zoe couldn't continue. He was tired, half-asleep on his feet. "We also cleaned the valves of your heart to be safe; you'll spend a couple days in hospital, should be able to go home after." Jo nodded; of course Ricco would have performed the surgery, the question shouldn't even have crossed her mind. When they all looked up next, it was the to James returning.</p><p>He breathed a huge sigh of relief as he went to his daughter, wrapping her gently in a hug. "God, Josephina, we were so scared."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Daddy." James gently kissed her forehead before pulling away.</p><hr/><p>The sunshine was warm against her skin, and she pulled her floppy, burgundy hat closer to her head. Zoe's arm was loosely linked with hers as they strolled through Central Park, looking for a place to sit and relax. Finally settling on a bench in Strawberry Fields, they watched children rush up to the giant mosaic circle in the center of the pathway; the black and white stoned medallion with the single word, <em>Imagine</em>, in the center, had been dedicated to John Lennon after his assassination. Besides the fountain, it was the girls' favorite place in the park. They'd picked up lunch and now sat enjoying it in the shade of the trees, the sunshine peaking through the canopy of leaves.</p><p>Mansfield had spoken to the Department of Defense, explained the situation, and Jo had been regulated to work with the Pentagon for the time being- just until she was back up to what was par for her, which consisted of video calls and consultations, emailed files and discussions with many in the top branches in regards to potential recruits; though she still wasn't sure<em> what</em> she was recruiting for.</p><p>No one would tell her, no matter how much she asked. In truth, everyone had agreed to wait to tell her until the issues with her heart had subsided to a soft roar, all for fear of sending her into a heart attack she wouldn't recover from. Zoe knew- she'd figured it out as soon as Jo had described the position, and told Dad and Ricco, but had purposefully kept Jo in the dark.</p><p>"I saw my mother." Zoe furrowed a brow, stopping mid bite of her pasta as she watched Jo swallow the bite of fish and rice she'd taken.</p><p>"Um... J? Say it again?"</p><p>"I saw my mother. That night in the hospital; except we weren't in the hospital. I think we were home in Perth A. Took me forever to figure out who she was. When I first saw her, I thought she was an older version of me." She pulled away as Zoe reached over and rested the back of her wrist to her forehead. "Stop that! What are you doing, Z?"</p><p>"Checking that you're not running a fever, J, now hold still." With a sigh, Jo did as told. Once done, Zoe pulled away, and the girls resumed eating. "J, your mom's dead."</p><p>"I know that, Z. But I'm just telling you what I saw. It was her, I know that now. And she's always... stroking my hair and singing that lullaby to me." A wistful look crossed her face.</p><p>"What lullaby?" Zoe asked, startled as she missed her mouth and the noodles dropped back into the takeout container.</p><p>"It's just a... Spanish lullaby. I think Mama sang it to all of us."</p><p>"Sing it to me." Jo raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that. Sing it to me, please?"</p><p>"I don't even know that I remember the words, besides, Mama would sing it. She had a beautiful voice."</p><p>"Sing it to me.<em> Please</em>, J? Doesn't have to be whole song, just a verse."</p><p>Jo sighed. "There's no real <em>verses</em>, it just repeats. It's one of those lullabies that you can repeat however long you want, usually until the baby falls asleep. It's a good lullaby to know, especially if they're fussy and it takes them longer to settle."</p><p>Zoe shrugged. "Just the first few lines, then. <em>Please?</em> I really want to hear it. If you sing it now, I<em> promise</em> I'll stop asking."</p><p>The older woman seemed to weigh the options before setting her container down with a sigh. "Okay, give me a minute, let me see if I can remember it." She shut her eyes, moving her fingers as though she were strumming the strings of a guitar or plucking at the keys of a piano, searching for the right key and time. Finally finding it, she began. "<em>A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella..."</em></p><p>Zoe set her own food aside, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands as she listened to her surrogate sister's soft voice. For not remembering the lyrics, Jo knew the song well. Though she didn't know the words, she knew it was beautiful in its own right. That was one of the things Zoe loved about having been unofficially adopted by the Lupo clan; they were all so proud of their heritage, and it showed-</p><p>In their prayers before dinner, in their church attendance every Sunday, in their holiday celebrations, in the food they ate- Spanish rice and <em>carne asada</em> being a staple of the household as much as jalapeno peppers and 'death spice' as Zoe called it- and the languages they spoke. All four of the Lupo children were fluent in more than two languages; Jo herself knew ten- English, Mexican Spanish, Castillian Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, Catalan, French, Arabic, German and Chinese; seven of those she'd learned at home, thanks to her mother's insistence- and it was part of what had proven her an asset to the Department of Defense. But as she sat here now, on a bench in Strawberry Fields, singing her mother's lullaby, Zoe thought that the Latina-based languages she knew were the prettiest. It was evident that Isabella Lupo had pushed the importance of their Spanish heritage on her children, for it defined them, and they had every right to be proud of it.</p><p>
  <em>"... Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora..."</em>
</p><p>A soft murmuring drew Zoe's attention from Jo, and she turned to see people stopping to listen to the soft Spanish lullaby. Jo, eyes still closed as she continued to sing, fingers still plucking the invisible strings of a guitar to keep time, was oblivious to the small crowd gathering to listen. A soft humming began from several people in the crowd; those who recognized the lullaby, giving the young woman a harmony to follow, of which Zoe was grateful, for it gave more depth to Jo's song.</p><p><em>"... </em> <em>Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora..."</em></p><p>Though the song did nothing but repeat, Zoe decided that was what made it so pretty; a simple set of lyrics, that could be sung repeatedly to calm a fussy baby... that could easily turn into a nightly ritual, as it so clearly had for Jo.</p><p>
  <em>"... A la nanita nana nanita ella."</em>
</p><p>Jo opened her eyes to a smattering of soft applause, and blushed, tugging the brim of her sunhat down to hide her blush at the small crowd who'd stopped to listen. Zoe giggled, wrapping her arm around Jo's bicep, as people slowly began to disperse, many stopping to thank her for the song. "See, I<em> told</em> you, you have a beautiful voice."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: There is one translated vulgar curse in this chapter, but that's all. And nine years and two months for those keeping track...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"</em> <em>I don't know when we'll see each other again or what the world will be like when we do.</em></p><p>
  <em>We may both have seen many horrible things.</em>
</p><p><em>But I will think of you every time I need to be reminded that there is beauty and goodness in the world</em> <em>.</em> <em>"</em></p><p>
  <em>- Memoirs of a Geisha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two Years Later...</em>
</p><p>Life moves on; it stops for no one, even though though it may feel like it.</p><p>Jo had learned in the last nine years and two months to take her condition in stride; she'd since learned what she could and could not do, when she was pushing herself too hard or too far, and when she could go further. She enjoyed her job, even though she often spent more time on video calls than in person, meeting potential recruits through FaceTime or Skype than face-to-face; on one such occasion, it had been from her hospital bed after another surgery. Hair tied back in a hasty ponytail, propped up by pillows, nasal cannula helping her to breathe after she'd lost oxygen during the procedure, bags as deep as Mary Poppins' carpet bag under her eyes, she'd been brisk and firm, stating the terms of the recruitment and the reasons behind their choosing him; had it not been the beeping of the machines monitoring her heart and the cannula in her nose, no one would have even realized Jo was in hospital.</p><p>Not that any of it stopped her though. The person had hastily agreed, if only to get the frightening young woman to stop studying him like she was trying to figure out the best way to digest him as her next meal. And all the while, Jo's father, brother, surrogate sister and uncle had been with her, watching and snickering behind their hands.</p><p>The Department of Defense had worked out a deal with Jo- she could recruit from wherever she was, as long as she was up to it, and as long as she focused on getting better; when she was finally back on her feet and relatively healthy- it was too much to hope for completely- they would allow her her first recruitment in person, so long as she promised to let them know her limits and what had taken place surgery-wise beforehand. Grudgingly, Jo had agreed, if only because the Department of Defense had insisted that on her first case, her doctor come with her just in case anything happened.</p><p>The petite Latina had grumbled and glared, insisting she didn't need to be babysat, especially upon discovering that Ricco would be going with her on her first recruitment. The only thing that took the sting out of having to be minded was the fact that Zoe- though an obstetrician- had stormed into the Department of Defense and demanded <em>she</em> be allowed to go along. She had argued that she knew Jo's condition as well as Ricco, and that she had been there on at least<em> two</em> occasions when Jo's heart had given out, providing air for her while Ricco focused on the compressions; they worked as a team when it came to Jo, and neither refused to be separated from her.</p><p>In the end, the Department had agreed, if only to get the little blonde to leave.</p><hr/><p>Dinner had been lively; what with five kids under one roof. Davie and Luca were both home on leave, each having managed to finish their current deployments at the same time; Ricco and Zoe both had time off from the hospital, and Jo- though she'd had dance tonight, had managed to make it for dinner, coming down with Zoe and Ricco after ballet.</p><p>James sat back, listening to the conversations bouncing back and forth around the table. <em>"... que se menea..."</em>  Jo nodded, grinning at the girl's pronunciation. "What's it mean?" Before Jo could tell her, Davie did.</p><p>"Josephina,<em> verguenza en ti,</em> shame on you, teachin' our surrogate sister to swear." Luca spoke up, as he got up from the table and grabbed the coffee pot. He winked at the blonde as he returned, pouring a cup of each and Zoe grinned.</p><p>"Honestly, I don't ev'n know why I have to <em>teach</em> her. She's been round us how many years now? Ya'd think she'd pick it up by now." Jo replied, sticking her nose in the air; Luca made a face as he passed by to put the coffee pot back. The youngest Lupo brother muttered something under his breath in Castillian Spanish and pressed a kiss to his sister's lips- a common sight in the Latin community, Zoe had quickly learned- before setting the pot back on the burner.</p><p>It all happened in a matter of seconds; Jo's gaze darkened, and she grabbed Luca's arm, yanking him back towards her. Chunk of his shirt in her hand, she tugged her brother until he was forced to set one hand on the back of her chair and the other on the table; noticing no one else, Jo proceeded to chew her brother out in all ten languages, before reaching up and firmly tweaking his nose as a final warning and releasing him.</p><p>Luca staggered back, hand over his nose, dark eyes glaring at his baby sister as Jo crossed her arms over her chest. Zoe looked at the others, curious but very afraid to ask. Finally, she met James's gaze, asking, "What did he say?"</p><p>Davie answered, sipping his coffee with a chuckle. "Can't be sure, but my guess is it was probably 'long the lines of, <em>'La madre que te parió</em>.'"</p><p>"Which means?"</p><p>Never taking her eyes off her brother, Jo answered, "Motherfucker." Zoe's eyes widened. "The literal translation's 'the mother who gave birth to you'- similar to your word in English. And one we <em>don't</em> say, <em>especially</em> not in this house. It's vulgar and <em>disrespectful</em>."</p><p>"Everythin' yous teachin' <em>pequeña rubia</em> tonight has been disrespectful, Josie-Lou-Who. I simply suggested ya teach her that one too. You're the one who got upset."</p><p>"<em>Not that one.</em>"</p><p>"Okay, <em>fine</em>, not that one." Luca put his hands up in surrender; he knew when he was cornered. "God, Jo, anyone ever tell ya you're exactly like Mom when you get angry?" The startled look on her face stopped all further conversation.</p><hr/><p>"You <em>sure</em> you're doing okay, Jo?"</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I'm fine, I promise. How's everythin' down there?"</em>
</p><p>"You're not lyin' to me, are ya?"</p><p>"No,<em> Z. I promise. Now answa the question."</em></p><p>Silence, as Zoe shrugged. "Things are fine. It's Eureka, what'd ya 'xpect? Allison and Dad send their love, so do Jenna and Nicole and Kevin, and... everyone else in the town."</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, that's nice."</em>
</p><p>Zoe had grumbled about going to Eureka for Thanksgiving, but Jack and put his foot down, <em>"You've spent </em>how many<em> Thanksgivings now in New York, Zo? I think it's wonderful that Jo's family has basically adopted you, but they're not your only family. And since there's no guarantee you'll be able to make it out for Christmas what with the weather, the least you can do is come for Thanksgiving. The Lupos can have you back in two weeks."</em></p><p>In the end, it had taken a talk with James to convince her to go. He had promised Zoe that he'd look out for Jo, and call her immediately if anything happened, but given how easy Jo had been taking it lately, he didn't think he'd have to. So after a week's debate, Zoe had packed her bags and caught a flight to Portland where Jack and Allison had picked her up.</p><p>She now sat in Cafe Diem on the phone with Jo; Zoe had promised the older woman that she wouldn't call her every five minutes, but so far, had been unable to hold up her promise. So she sat in a quiet corner of the cafe, enjoying an early breakfast with her sister on the phone. "From what Dad's said, Zane still hasn't given up on you. I saw him yesterday; he hides it well, but everyone can tell he's pretty miserable without you. When I asked if he'd started seeing anyone, he got angry. Jo, I <em>know</em>  ya don't want to, but ya <em>gotta</em> talk to him. Even if you make it clear ya aren't interested, ya gots to say somethin'. I mean... he's pretty pathetic. Don't get me wrong, it's sweet he's still in love with ya, but pathetic." She stopped when the object of their discussion entered the cafe.</p><p>Jo sighed.<em> "I... I don't know if I can, Z."</em></p><p>"And why not, J?"</p><p><em>"I just..."</em> She stopped, gathering her thoughts. <em>"it won't work between us."</em></p><p>"It worked before-"</p><p><em>"That's not what I mean."</em> A sigh. <em>"I'm livin' on borrowed time, Z."</em></p><p><em>Oh, that's what she meant,</em> Zoe realized. "Your heart."</p><p><em>"Yeah."</em> Came the soft response.<em> "I don't wanna get re-involved and then have somethin' happen and..."</em></p><p>"Like your heart give out." Zoe filled in, and Jo nodded, even though the blonde couldn't see her. The blonde watched as Zane made his way to the counter and placed his order. He glanced behind her, catching her eye. After Vincent handed him his drink, he nodded to the man and then made his way towards her table. "I get it, J, fully understandable, but-"</p><p>
  <em>"But nothin', Z. I'm not gettin' his hopes up for somethin' that's got a countdown goin'. It wouldn't be fair to Zane. I won't do it. I won't."</em>
</p><p>Zane waved, and she waved back, motioning that the seat across from her was free. "Just... think 'bout it, J, please?"</p><p>A soft sigh, speaking volumes that her patience was being tested, but that she'd do as Zoe asked.<em> "Fine. I'll think 'bout it. I gotta get goin', I got another call, but I'll talk to ya later. Love ya, Z."</em></p><p>"Love ya too."</p><hr/><p>Zoe looked good; she'd grown up in the nine years since he'd last seen her. Her slender figure had filled out; her blonde hair was longer, and she seemed more sure of herself. Clearly, whatever she did for work was good for her. They sat in silence for several minutes before he finally asked, "How's Lucas?"</p><p>The confusion that briefly flashed over her face caught him off guard, but soon she seemed to catch on. "Oh, he's good."</p><p>Silence settled, and Zoe let herself study Zane. Now that she was older she realized that the pain of Jo's supposed betrayal on her end hadn't been warranted at all. It was blatantly obvious that Zane was madly in love with her sister; he carried a perpetual cloud of heartbreak, one that would easily go away if Jo returned and gave him a chance.</p><p>But Zoe knew the reasons why Jo refused- she was right on the money when she had said that she was living on borrowed time. Though her heart attacks were farther between, each one was more damaging than the last; at this point, Jo's poor heart was pretty much held together with multiple layers of stem cell mesh; the mesh, designed to attach itself to the dying tissue and essentially rejuvenate it, in the hopes of fixing it, could only do so much. Jo had resigned herself a long time ago to the very real possibility that she would never live to get married, have children of her own...</p><p>Jo was fairly convinced that she would not live to see forty; her mother hadn't, after all. Or, well, lived to enjoy it.</p><p>James had told Zoe once over coffee that Isabella's accident had happened four days after her fortieth birthday, back in the summer of nineteen-eighty-eight, a week before Jo's fifth birthday. James had taken her to the cemetery, showed her the grave, even introducing her to Isabella, and Zoe, honored that her surrogate father was willing to introduce her to his late wife, had knelt beside the stone and told her of how she'd met Jo, how she loved her family, and hoped it was all right that if she called James 'Dad', even though she'd been calling him such for years. She'd then stood and given James a hug, thanking him for introducing them.</p><p>"She really only got thirty-nine years, but my Iz... she lived each day like it was her last, and Jo... she's learned to do the same. If my wife's death taught us anythin', it's to embrace life, regardless of the time ya have left, cause ya never know when that time will run out."</p><p>Now as she watched Zane, Zoe realized that Jo had been doing just as her mother had taught her, in every way except one.</p><p>And it was going to be up to Zoe, to make sure that was remedied.</p><hr/><p>Thanksgiving dinner at SARAH- Thanksgiving brunch, rather- was always lively and entertaining; similar to dinner at the Lupo's. Zoe sat listening to the chatter, filing away the stories to tell Jo the next time she talked to her. "Zoe!"</p><p>She turned as Nicole clambered onto her lap, something in her hands. "Hey, Nicki. Whatcha got there?" Carter had been surprised to discover that his daughter had developed quite a prominent accent, crossed between New York and New Jersey, with a heavy dose of several Spanish-based languages mixed in, and had asked her where she'd learned it. Zoe had simply smiled at him.</p><p>"For Auntie."</p><p>Silence fell, as everyone turned to the child, and Zoe took the picture. "It's beautiful, Nicki. I'll make sure <em>Tía</em> gets it."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"I'll put it into her hands myself." The child smiled up at her; though she had never met her godmother, Nicole was exceedingly attached to the woman. The stories her dad often told her about the former Special Forces badass who had kept not just the town but GD from destroying the world were her favorite, and she always asked when she could meet her. The question was never answered because no one knew what to say.</p><p>"Can I come, Zoe? I want to meet her!"</p><p>Zoe glanced around, before turning back to her little sister. "I don't know that that's possible, Nicki."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because Tía's not feeling well. She's been sick lately, and had to take time off work to get better."</p><p>"Oh. Can I meet her when she gets better?"</p><p>Unable to keep herself from denying her little sister anything, Zoe gave her a small smile. "I'll see if I can give her a call, and maybe you can talk to her, would that be okay?" The girl nodded.</p><p>"Now?" Zoe glanced at the others, doing the math in her head.</p><p>"It's almost dinnertime on the East Coast, Nicki-"</p><p>"Please, Zoe?" Several minutes passed, before she sighed.</p><p>"Okay." Wondering exactly how she was going to get out of this one, Zoe grabbed her phone. But even as she dialed and waited, SARAH, who had downloaded Zoe's contacts into her internal phone book- more to so she could call Jo when she got the chance herself without asking Zoe for the number, dialed as well. Minutes passed as the phone rang, before someone answered, and Zoe started, hearing the echo, before quickly shutting off her phone.</p><p>
  <em>"Hello? Lupo residence?"</em>
</p><p>"Hey Ricco."</p><p><em>"Zoe? Sorry, didn't recognize the number."</em>  She furrowed a brow, but kept quiet. <em>"I thought you were in Oregon."</em></p><p>"I am. Just wanted to call and wish ya all Happy Thanksgivin'."</p><p>The oldest brother laughed; they could hear voices in the background; another language floated towards them, followed by a squeal. <em>"Well, Happy Thanksgivin', Zoe. We wish you were here."</em></p><p>"I wish I was there, t-"</p><p>"<em>Riccardo! ¿qué estás haciendo por teléfono a esta hora?</em> Put the phone down! Dinner's ready."</p><p>Everyone froze, hearing a familiar voice that they hadn't heard in years. Zane met Zoe's gaze, and she smiled softly. Nicole tugged on Zoe's sleeve.</p><p>"Is that her? Can I talk to her?"</p><p>"Hey Ricco, I've got someone here who wants to meet Jo, that okay?"</p><p>Her surrogate brother paused. <em>"Sure, let me see if I can catch her. She's been running around all day, even when we've </em>told <em>her not to. Hold on, one moment, Zo."</em> He pulled the phone away from his ear, and everyone listened as Ricco tried to get Jo's attention. <em>"Hey! Josie, a Zoe está ao telefone! Quer falar consigo! Diz que há alguém que ela quer que conheças!"</em></p><p>Everyone shared glances before turning back to Zoe, who waved it away, promising to explain later. Conversation in another language could be heard; Zoe, who'd spent the last several years around the Lupos had picked up the languages easily and knew exactly what they were saying; she snorted softly as Jo swore, letting out a shriek as one of the boys- either Davie or Luca- dripped cold water down her back. After several minutes, the phone was passed over, and soon everyone heard the voice of the woman they hadn't seen in nine years.</p><p>
  <em>"Z, o que se passa?"</em>
</p><p>Zoe chuckled, <em>"Ah, ya sabes, no puede mantenerse fuera de contacto con mis hermanos y hermanas por mucho tiempo."</em> She knew the Portuguese and Spanish was throwing everyone off, which was what she intended, at least until she could ease Jo into meeting Nicki. "I just can't stay out of contact with my siblings for long."</p><p>Jo paused, mid-breath, catching on. <em>"Uh huh. </em><em>No és que no m'hagi tocat que vulguis parlar, però...</em><em> "</em> She stopped, giving Zoe an out to answer, and when she didn't take the bait,<em> "Què està passant?"</em></p><p>Zoe sighed, glancing at her little sister. "Someone here wants to meet you, J." She could<em> hear</em> Jo's eyebrows raise, and continued. "Your goddaughter." They went higher, if that was possible. "Nicole, say hello to <em>Tía."</em></p><p>Suddenly ear to ear with the woman she'd heard so many stories about, Nicole was now quiet, awed that she got to finally hear her godmother's voice. In a tiny, scared whisper, she said, "Hi."</p><p>At first, Zoe wasn't sure Jo had heard her, but after a moment's pause, she heard, <em>"... hello, Nicole. It's nice to finally meetcha."</em></p><p>Her little sister broke out into a grin, energized at the response. "I finally get to meet you!" Soft laughter rippled through the others occupants of the house. "Daddy tells me all sorts of stories about how you would help save everyone and<em> all</em> the cool stuff you can do-" She sat on Zoe's lap, going on and on in Jo's ear, which gave Zoe time to access the shock on everyone's faces. Zoe was deliberately making sure Jo's attention was on Nicole; refusing to give her dad, Allison, Henry or the others a chance to speak to her. It would have been too much, too soon for the ballet teacher. Zoe had learned over the years what she could and could not expose Jo to; they all had, because her heart was always at the back of their minds. </p><p>Her dad's blue eyes were shining with tears at hearing his surrogate daughter's voice, Allison was blinking furiously to keep her own tears away. Henry and Grace were sharing soft smiles and Fargo was beaming. But the look on Zane's face startled her the most; he had a look of surprise on his face, his sky blue eyes back to their shimmering brightness upon hearing Jo's voice. Nicole continued to talk; Jo would break in occasionally, before the girl finally asked, "Daddy says you used to live here in Eureka."</p><p>Silence. <em>"That's right. I did, once upon a time."</em></p><p>"Where do you live now?"</p><p>
  <em>"... I live in New York."</em>
</p><p>"Where's New York?"</p><p>
  <em>"It's a state on the East Coast."</em>
</p><p>"Oh. Why do you live there?"</p><p>
  <em>"... because it's my home."</em>
</p><p>"Daddy says Eureka is your home."</p><p>Another beat of silence. <em>"It</em> was<em> my home."</em></p><p>"Oh. Why did you leave?"</p><p>
  <em>"... I got hurt, and I went home to stay with my family."</em>
</p><p>"Oh. Are you better?"</p><p>
  <em>"Somewhat."</em>
</p><p>The girl's eyes lit up. "Better enough to come visit?"</p><p>Zoe felt her heart fill with dread as Jo went silent on the other end. When she didn't respond after a couple minutes, Zoe spoke up. "Jo? Hey, J, ya still with me?<em> J? </em> Josie?" Everyone started at the tenderness of Jo's childhood nickname is it slid from Zoe's lips, noticing the fear in her voice.</p><p><em>"... I'm here, Z. Just... caught me off guard, is all."</em>  Zoe felt herself release a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. After several seconds, Jo finally addressed Nicole's question.<em> "I don't think that's possible right now, Nicole."</em></p><p>"Why not?" The child seemed to visibly deflate.</p><p>Zoe knew by the silence that Jo was worrying her bottom lip, trying to think of the best way to explain her condition to a child. She spoke at the same time Jo did. "Nicki, <em>Tía's  </em>health isn't the best-"</p><p><em>"Work keeps me pretty busy-"</em> The two women lapsed into silence, before Jo finally continued, <em>"It's just not possible right now, Nicole, I'm sorry."</em></p><p>"When will it be possible?" The child asked, hopeful- hope that everyone in the room was clinging to. Jo fell silent again, as did the rest of the voices in the background.</p><p><em>"I... don't know. It depends on my health."</em>  Which, of course, Zoe knew, was code for <em>depends on if my heart holds out</em>.</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak when she heard Davie's voice. <em>"Hey Josie, c'mon. Dinner's ready."</em> She nodded.<em> "Happy Thanksgivin', Zo."</em></p><p>"Happy Thanksgivin', Davie. Hey, tell Dad and Luca for me." She could hear the grin in Davie's voice.</p><p><em>'Will do, pequeña rubia."</em> A moment passed. <em>"Josie, c'mon. Your turn to say prayer."</em></p><p><em>"Be there in a minute."</em> Once he was gone Jo turned her attention back to the call. She sighed. Jo Lupo was rarely at a loss for words, but now was one of those times. <em>"Well, it was very nice to meet you, Nicole."</em></p><p>"It was nice to meet you!" Zoe listened to the little girl continue to talk, before she finally stopped her.</p><p>"Hey, Nicki, we need to let <em>Tía</em> go. She's gotta eat dinner, okay?"</p><p>"Do we<em> have</em> to? I like talking with her." Even though she was doing the majority of the talking.</p><p>"We have to. Let's let <em>Tía </em>go eat. Maybe, if we can catch her, you can tell her goodnight before bedtime, okay?" Satisfied with that prospect the girl eagerly bid Jo goodbye and slid off Zoe's lap. "Happy Thanksgivin', Jo."</p><p>
  <em>"Happy Thanksgivin', Zoe."</em>
</p><p>And then she'd hung up; as soon as the call ended, Zoe found herself bombarded with questions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: So this makes ten years and two months since Jo resigned from GD... and means Jo's 37.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Nothing is bleaker than the future, except perhaps the past."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Memoirs of a Geisha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One Year Later...</em>
</p><p>Ten years.</p><p>It didn't seem possible.</p><p>Jo stretched, working the kinks out of her back as she stood. The late early evening light splashed across the cool wood of her bedroom floor, and she sighed. How had her life gone so far to the right in ten short years?</p><p>To think, she'd been out of Eureka for a <em>decade</em>, and yet working as a liaison for the Department of Defense for three. Her fluctuating health had sidelined her, not that that stopped her from recruiting those brought to her, even if it meant meeting them on video call from her living room sofa, the sofa on the house in Perth A or a hospital bed.</p><p>She was good at what she did, very good. No one at the Department of Defense doubted it.</p><p>Just as she finished getting dressed, she heard a familiar voice. "Jo?"</p><p>"In here."</p><p>"Oh, good, you're up. I really didn't want to have to try and drag you out of bed." Zoe collapsed onto the end with a huff, kicking off her heels and pulling her feet beneath her. "Is that what you're wearing?" Jo's gaze met hers in the mirror. "Don't get me wrong, J, you're smokin' in that, but I don't think Uncle Theo and Aunt Melia would appreciate it if you showed up to their... what's the gift you get for fifty-seven years?"</p><p>Jo snorted, moving into her closet to fetch something. She rummaged around for several minutes before pulling out a couple dresses and turning to Zoe. "There is no gift for fifty-seven years, Z. It's emeralds for fifty-fifth, and diamonds for sixty. <em>Tía y Tío</em> aren't there yet." She sighed. "Which one?"</p><p>Zoe's blue gaze darted between the cherry red and the brown. "The red. You look 'xceedingly sexy in red, and it won't contrast with your hair." After a moment, Jo put the other dress away, slipping into the red one. The A-line silhouette with the sweetheart neckline and the straps that tied in bows at her shoulders hugged her curves, the flared skirt falling gracefully around her legs. Hints of the black underskirt peeked out when she turned. She quickly slipped into a pair of simple black stilettos and pinned her short curls back with a white rose. After adding a hint of gloss to her red lips, she turned to Zoe, modeling the finished product for her.</p><p>"What'd ya think? Too much?"</p><p>"J, anything you wear will nev'r be too much." The girl replied, getting off the bed and slipping back into her heels. The dark purple halter dress and silver heels were a perfect contrast to Jo's red and black, and Jo sighed, pulling on the black midi cut coat with the shiny silver buttons before grabbing her black clutch.</p><p>"I'm just glad they didn't ask for presents. I wouldn't know what to get them."</p><p>Zoe slid her arm through Jo's, tugging her own coat closed and buttoning it; Zoe had often spent nights at Jo's place, until Jo had finally gotten sick of it and just suggested she move in with her. A few years earlier, Jo had taken some of the money she'd saved over the years and not just put a down payment on, but bought, a townhouse on the UES, similar to the one her grandparents lived in. With the money she'd saved up over the years- that was with the years she'd worked in Eureka- she had a substantial nest egg, and with what she was making as the Department of Defense's liaison, well, her 'small fortune' as Zoe called it, had grown. She lived fairly well off for a young woman in her late thirties.</p><p>The two women had gone round in circles about Jo's offer to have Zoe move in with her, until Jo's final declaration over dinner in Perth A, <em>"Dios mío!</em> Zoe, just move in already! That way you don't have to live in the residency dorms, you have an actual good roof over your head, a roommate who loves you- I mean we're sisters, hello!- and, if something happens, you'll be there." had pushed Zoe's decision. At first Zoe had done everything for Jo to try and thank her, until the older woman had snapped at her about it. At some point they'd reached an unspoken compromise and agreement.</p><p>"Hey," Jo turned to her as they hurried down the front steps, arm out automatically to hail a taxi. "You just being there is gift enough, especially when there was a period where no one thought it would be possible." She pressed a kiss to Jo's cheek as they slid into the backseat of the cab.</p><hr/><p>Amelia and Theodore Mansfield had forgone a party, insisting that a nice dinner was much more their style- especially since they were well past their fiftieth anniversary. So they made reservations for dinner at one of the nicest Italian restaurants on Manhattan Island; Leonti, in the Upper West Side. The private party of about fourteen people or so was lively and jovial, and both Zoe and Jo found themselves laughing and sharing stories with not only Jo's brothers, but her cousins- Emily, Max and Veronica, of which only one of them was married- as well as Jo's grandparents.</p><p>Over appetizers and entrees, they shared stories, catching up and enjoying the company. Zoe finally got to meet Jo's famous maternal grandparents- Rosalia and Juan Duarte, who were thrilled the meet the young woman Jo called her sister- and had immediately asked for stories of what it was like raising Amelia and Isabella. It was one of these stories that Rosalia was now regaling the group with, much to her children's embarrassment and everyone else's delight.</p><p>"... and in comes this young man, wearing these ripped jeans and a tight t-shirt, leather jacket open on his frame, his dark hair plastered to his forehead from the rain. And Theodore has his arm slung around his waist, holdin' him up because he's imbibed on so much ouzo he could barely see straight. Your darlin' papa here had sucked the entire bottle dry. "</p><p>James blushed and ducked his had. "Not one of my brighter ideas, <em>Mamá</em>." Laughter rang out, and Jo turned to her father.</p><p>"Really, Daddy? Why do ya think I only ever had a shot? More than one knocks ya on your ass!"</p><p><em>"Why?"</em> Zoe asked, eyes light. "What could <em>possibly</em> warrant Dad downing a whole bottle of ouzo?"</p><p>The matriarch's gaze dimmed briefly, her gaze locking on Jo. "Your <em>Mamá</em> had just discovered she was pregnant with Riccardo."</p><p>Every head turned to James, who blushed and ducked his head. "Daddy?"</p><p>"She said she knew why she wasn't able to fit into her clothes anymore, and I looked at her, and the first thing that came to mind- and that popped out of my mouth- was, 'You just now figured it out? It shouldn't take you three months to realize that your clothes aren't fitting anymore because you're fat.'" Groans and horrified looks flitted around the table, and Ricco smacked his palm to his forehead.</p><p>"Dad, you nev'r tell a pregnant woman she's fat."</p><p>"Yeah,<em> I realize that</em>, Riccardo. I learned my lesson, trust me. She not only kicked me out of the house, but banned me from bein' around her for the rest of her pregnancy. And then went to her parents' place instead."</p><p>Zoe choked on her water. "So ya decided gettin' drunk was the better solution?"</p><p>"We were kids." Jo snorted at her father's response, and rolled her eyes, sipping her champagne. Ricco had told her that she was allowed no more than a glass of champagne tonight and that was it, and Jo was fine. She wasn't a big drinker anyway; a beer after work with Carter every other night had been pushing it, but as she'd gotten older and her heart had gotten worse, she'd learned to ease up on the alcohol.</p><p>"Anyway, back to the story." Emma urged, and everyone turned back to the older couple.</p><p>"Oh, yes. Well, Theo managed to get him inside, and as soon as they step through the door, here comes Mea and Iza down the stairs in their pajamas. We got him into the living room and at some point, Iza disappeared somewhere, but everyone was so focused on your papa, no one was sure where she went."</p><p>Amelia picked up the story. "Into the kitchen. I followed her. She comes out with this huge pitcher filled to the brim with-"</p><p>"Iced water?" Jo asked, and Amelia shook her head, laughing as Theo answered dryly,</p><p>"Iced horchata."</p><p>James' eyes widened, and it was clear at least to the older generation that somewhere between Rosalia's words and Theo's, things had started to click into place and he muttered, "I always wondered what the hell she'd thrown all over me that night. I smelled like curdled milk for weeks after."</p><p>After a moment, Amelia picked up the story. "Anyway, Iza marches into the living room. Theo barely managed to get your papa seated on the sofa when here comes your <em>Mamá, </em>barefoot and dressed in her pajamas, tummy barely showing, lookin' for all the hell like Devil himself had wronged her. Just as Theo straightened and moved to the side, she throws the entire pitcher, ice and all. She managed to get not just our sofa, but Theo and James all in one fell swoop." She stopped to laugh at the memory. "All she said was, <em>"Maldito hijo de puta. This is the only child I will ever have with you, James Lupo! This is the last time you ever touch me that way again!"</em> and poor Theo is standin' there in shock, until he finally gathered enough courage to look at Iza and scream, 'You had to hit me, too? I didn't <em>do</em> anything! I'm on your side, Iz!' Turns out he had to play referee between your parents the remainder of her pregnancy."</p><p>"Otherwise they'd have killed each other?"</p><p>"No," Theo interrupted. "<em>She'd</em> have killed<em> him</em>. I loved Iza, but when she was pregnant-" He shivered.</p><p>"It got worse with each pregnancy." James admitted. "I always knew when she was pregnant before she said anythin', because she'd attempt to inflict some form of major bodily harm."</p><p>Laughter erupted, and once things settled down, Emma turned to her uncle. "Well, clearly it was an empty threat, <em>Tío, </em>since you and <em>Tía </em>had three more."</p><p>James nodded, glancing at his children as silence settled over the table. Eventually, they settled into quiet conversation until, "How're ya doin', Josie? Dad said that you work for the... Pentagon?"</p><p>"Department of Defense, actually." Jo corrected. "It's goin' okay. How's you, Ronnie?"</p><p>Veronica rolled her eyes, tucking the blonde curls behind her ears. Zoe had quickly figured out that it was the older generation that called Jo, 'Phina', and the younger generation- her brothers and cousins- 'Josie', though her dad alternated between the two nicknames. "Things are okay, for a JAG lawyer."</p><p>Veronica Mansfield was the only one of the Duarte grandchildren to have inherited her father's blonde hair; both her brother Max and sister Emma had inherited the Duarte raven. Zoe's blue gaze darted around the table, trying to figure out the connections, until Amelia spoke up. "Tryin' to figure out the tree?" Zoe nodded.</p><p>"It's fairly easy," Jo replied, taking a bite of her fish as they returned to their meal. She swallowed and nodded towards her grandparents. "<em>Abuela</em> Rosalia <em>y Abuelo</em> Juan had two daughters- Amelia," The older woman smiled at Zoe. "And Isabella. Amelia married Uncle Theo, and Isabella married Dad." James smiled at the girls. Davie picked up where Jo left off as she returned to the last of her meal.</p><p>"<em>Tía y Tío</em> had Em, Max and Ronnie." Zoe's gaze darted to the three in question. "Max is the only one married, and that's to Charlie."</p><p><em>Emma, Maxim and Veronica, and Charlotte is Max's wife. Got it.</em> She nodded, but it was Mansfield who picked up the tree.</p><p>"Isabella married James, and had Ricco, Davie, Luca, and Jo." Each of the siblings gave a little nod when mentioned, and Zoe filed the information away.</p><p>"So... Riccardo, David... what's Luca short for?" She turned to the youngest brother.</p><p>"Lucas." He replied. "Riccardo, David, Lucas, Josephina." He nodded to each of his siblings. Zoe started, surprised, but only Jo noticed. "In case you hadn't noticed, the bookends are the ones with the longest names."</p><p>"Which is why we go by nicknames." Jo added.</p><p>"<em>Mamá </em>hated that we called you 'Jo.'" Davie said. "She rather we called you 'Josie', so we did. Don't know why though. Jo's a perfectly good name."</p><p>Juan chuckled softly. "Our Isabella had... interesting ideas. She came into this world a <em>torbellino</em>, and from the moment she drew her first breath until the moment she drew her last, she was nothin' but chaos. Everything that child touched, did, said, was as important to her as all the stars in the sky. She took nothin' and no one for granted. I think the only thing she ever took for granted was time."</p><p>Looks were shared around the room, as many reflected on the woman who had shaped so many lives in her few short years. When Mansfield spoke, it was with a catch in his throat. "It was your mother who introduced us." The siblings shared surprised glances. "I don't think I ever thanked her for introducing me to your aunt."</p><p>"How did you meet?" Ronnie asked, and her father sighed, glancing at her mother.</p><p>"Your aunt and mother went to St. Bernadette's, and I attended Wilkinson's."</p><p>"Wilkinson's?" Zoe glanced at the others, seeming to be the only one who didn't know what it was.</p><p>"St. Bernadette's School for Young Ladies and Wilkinson's Academy for Young Men. They're preparatory schools for the children of the UES." Luca clarified. "Josie spent the most time at St. Bernadette's, each of us spent a couple years at Wilkinson's-"</p><p>"Yeah, but then you all got to go to public while I was stuck in private." Jo muttered, taking the last bite of her salmon.</p><p>"Hey, it's not <em>our</em> fault you got shipped off to St. Bernadette's as soon as you were able. Dad wanted some form of stability for you since we were military-"</p><p>Jo set her fork down. "Yeah, <em>we</em>, meaning <em>I</em> was included in the pack. I woulda been perfectly fine movin' base to base-"</p><p>"Hey, Josie, it's not Luca's fault. Dad's the one who shipped you to <em>Abuela y Abuelo's; </em>he figured since you were the only girl, ya'd do better with others your own age and maybe gain some femininity." Ricco said, reaching over and ruffling her short hair. She pulled away, swatting at his hand. "Who knew it'd take twenty some years before we'd get ya lookin' like an actual girl."</p><p>"I<em> am</em> a girl." She grumbled, and her brothers chuckled.</p><p>"We know, Josie. It's just nice to finally see it. Ya spent so much time tryin' to copy us, ya kinda got lost in the shuffle."</p><p>The older generation watched as the four Lupo siblings bantered back and forth. It was hard to believe that Isabella had died at the tender age of forty, let alone that she'd left behind four children all around or under the age of ten at the time. But despite the rocky years in between, James had done a wonderful job, raising Isabella's children. They'd all become substantial, hardworking members of society.</p><p>James glanced at his in-laws as he listened to his children bicker. The missing presence was felt clearly at the table; Isabella should have been there, sharing stories and cracking jokes, and it was difficult at times for them all to accept that she'd been gone these thirty-three years. In fact, it had been difficult to accept and believe a lot of things about Isabella at first-</p><p>Like the fact that the slender Mexican-American woman had birthed four children; unlike most women who were prone to, she hadn't let herself go after Josephina had been born; as active physically as she was mentally, Isabella made it a habit to stay healthy, insisting that she could keep up with her rambunctious household better if she were in tip top shape, "I have four children to raise and a husband to keep in line, not to mention a practice to run; they'll fall to pieces if I leave them now."</p><p>Amelia remembered her sister's response when she'd asked why her husband couldn't raise the kids for a while and give her a break to focus on her practice, and her sister's reply had always been the same,</p><p><em>"James é... maravilhoso.</em> I love James, but that man was<em> raised</em> military. Do you <em>really</em> know what he would do if I died, what would happen? <em>Esta casa cairia no caos.</em> <em>Chaos</em>, <em>that</em> is what would happen, Mea. If I wasn't around to keep law and order in this family, that husband of mine,<em> no importa el molt que l'estimo,</em> and don't get me wrong, I love him dearly, would allow <em>everything</em> I've worked so hard to maintain within this house to fall to pieces." She had shaken her head, hands on her hips. "<em>That</em> is why I don't plan on going anywhere. <em>Dios tendría que hacer algo drástico para sacarme de la foto.</em> And we both know that will never happen."</p><p><em>God would have to do something drastic to get me out of the picture.</em> Amelia shivered; unfortunately her sister's words had come true not two weeks later when that drunk driver had plowed into her little car in that intersection off Lexington. The only saving grace had been that Phina had been spared, despite the fact that she'd been sound asleep in the backseat. God had taken her mother right out from under her tiny, button nose, and the child had been none the wiser. In fact, for the briefest of moments, emergency crews had thought she was dead also, until she'd started to cry.</p><p>"Iza was... a force to be reckoned with." Amelia said, glancing at her niece. Sometimes it physically hurt to look at Jo, for she truly was an exact carbon copy of her mother- from her skin to her eyes and her naturally black hair. The lines between Isabella and Jo began to blur more and more as the young woman got older, and all of the adults had to catch themselves from calling her by her mother's name on more than one occasion. There were times when Amelia had wondered if Jo was her little sister reincarnated, for some of the mannerisms and little quirks she used were exactly like her mother's.</p><p>"I'll say," She turned to her husband. "First time I met your sister, she broke my nose." Amelia cocked her head, raising an eyebrow. "And before I could go to the nurse, she punched me and put it back into place."</p><p>"Wait a minute, why did she punch you, Uncle Theo?" Ricco asked, and Mansfield blushed.</p><p>"We were... thirteen, fourteen? Maybe? I think she was younger than Melia. Anyway, it was during lunch. I'd seen your aunt, and I asked this girl, who I <em>didn't know</em> was your mother at the time, who the cute girl sitting on the bench with her friends was. She narrowed her eyes and asked me why I wanted to know, and, like the teenage idiot I was, I looked at her and said, 'Because she's cute, and I want to do naughty things to her.' She turned around, took one look at me, and slammed her fist into my face."</p><p>Jo choked, spitting out her champagne as the others burst out laughing. Zoe immediately patted Jo's back, "No way!"</p><p>He nodded. "Yeah. You <em>think</em> I woulda learned to shut my mouth and go the nurse's office, but stupid teenaged me didn't think that far ahead. Once I regained my bearings, I demanded to know why she'd done that, and she replied with, 'That's my sister!'"</p><p>"So... how did she<em> fix</em> your nose, Dad?" Max asked, wiping tears off his cheeks.</p><p>Mansfield sighed, glancing at Jo. "I stupidly looked at her, and asked, 'You're sisters? Nice. So does that mean I'd get to do naughty things to you if she's not interested?'" Everyone winced, and Amelia blushed at her husband's teenaged stupidity. "She gaped at me for all of five seconds before reintroducing my nose to her fist before she stormed off. Somehow managed to break it <em>back</em> into place, but... that was my first introduction to Isabella Duarte."</p><p>As the laughter died down and they settled in for dessert, Amelia spoke up through her chuckles. "I always wondered why you'd never spend the first two years of our relationship alone in the same room with Iza. If I'd known you were scared of her, I'd have had more sympathy."</p><p>James grinned. "She was definitely a-"</p><p>"Shoot first, ask questions later?" Zoe asked, as James chuckled and nodded. "Like you, J." The older woman met her gaze.</p><p>"<em>No</em>, I'm a shoot to kill first, ask questions later if they <em>survive</em> type of girl. Though if I shoot to kill, there's no need for questions." She stuck her nose in the air, and the table fell silent. After several minutes, Mansfield asked,</p><p>"Do I even<em> want</em> to know the crap that would go down in that tiny town I sent you too, Phina?" She met his gaze.</p><p>"It was nothing I couldn't handle, <em>Tío. </em>I was the only thing keepin' those eggheads from destroyin' the world." A wistful look crossed her face.</p><p>"Well, I for one, am glad you're outta there, Phina. With your health the way it is, it wouldn't have been good for you." She smiled softly at him.</p><p>"Now if I could just get ya to admit that you're still madly in love with He-Whom-Ya-Left-Behind, we'd be all good."</p><p>Silence fell over the table before chaos erupted. Jo set her fork down, the bite of chocolate cake untouched as she glared at her surrogate sister.<em> "Zoe!"</em></p><hr/><p>Later that night after they returned to the house and changed into their pajamas, the girls curled up on the sofa, turning on the TV. "What do you think?"</p><p>"We watched it already. How 'bout that?"</p><p>Jo rolled her eyes. "S'riously? We live here, why would we wanna watch a series about livin' here?"</p><p>"Because it's comedic and dramatic and the lead character is an absolute bitch, which means she's phenomenal. Besides, it'll do ya good to laugh at your Catholic school upbringin', and we ogle the late two-thousands eye candy while we're at it. Or," She stopped to think. "we put a movie on we've seen a thousand times for background noise while we talk about He-Whom-Ya-Left-Behind and why ya haven't done anything yet."</p><p>Jo rolled her eyes, lip curving into a sneer very briefly before handing over the remote. With a grin, Zoe hit 'Play' on the first episode and Kristen Bell's voice-over began.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here, and I have the biggest news ever..."</em>
</p><p>"Did St. Bernadette's have an infamous blogger who exposed all your secrets?"</p><p>Jo snorted. "Zoe, I attended St. Bernadette's in the late <em>nineties</em>, we had<em> flip phones</em> but didn't have wifi."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Some times we get through adversity only by imagining what the world might be like if our dreams should ever come true."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Memoirs of a Geisha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Three Months Later...</em>
</p><p>"What did you wanna talk to me 'bout?"</p><p>Ricco looked up as his sister took a seat in one of the chairs across from his desk. He sighed, getting up and taking a seat beside her. Without a word, he reached for her hand, which she gave. Silence settled between the siblings. "Josie-"</p><p>"What'd my last scans say?" She reached for the folder on the desk. "Ricci? Tell me."</p><p>The army medic took a deep breath, gently removing the folder from her grasp and returning it to the desk. Tears began to burn the backs of his eyes, and he took a deep breath. "<em>Nevah</em> thought I'd have to..." He swallowed thickly. Jo waited. "Josie, I want ya to promise me somethin', okay?"</p><p><em>"Whatevah</em> I can, Ricci, sure."</p><p>He took her other hand, making sure she held his gaze. "I need ya to start... to start writin' your will."</p><p>She furrowed a brow. "Ah... Ricci, I... I wrote one before I served..."</p><p>"I know, Josie-Lou, but I need ya to update it, okay?" He sniffled, tears slipping down his cheeks, no matter how hard he tried to keep them from falling. "Can ya do that for me, Josie?" Gently, he tucked a strand behind her ear. "Please?"</p><p>A moment passed, before she nodded. And then, after several long, tense moments, she met his gaze, asking, "How long?"</p><p>"I don't know. We'll keep applyin' the stem cells, and those'll buy us time... I've already got ya on the list for a transplant, but I don't know how long-"</p><p>"Take me off it."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Ya heard me, Ricci.<em> Take me off it</em>. Take me off the transplant list."</p><p>Ricco stared at her, mouth open in horror. <em>"No! God, Josie,</em> do ya even <em>understand</em> what you're <em>askin'?</em> Do ya know how long-"</p><p>"Takes forever. I could be waitin' years, and it could give ou' before I even get one. Ricci, I know the risks. I understan'." She shrugged, reaching up to wipe the tears away. "Ricci, please. I wouldna asked if I wasn't sure. And... who knows, I... I could get a heart and my body could reject it anyway. There's no guarantee. Please, Ricci, take me off the list."</p><p>He shook his head, climbing to his feet. She watched him pace. "Josie, you<em> don't understan' what you're askin' me</em> to-"</p><p>"I understand that it's<em> killin' ya, watchin' me.</em> I understand that every time I have an attack, you're a wreck until I open my eyes. I understand yous all watch me like a hawk. Ricci, I've had more time than I <em>thought</em> I would."</p><p>"Josie, I take ya off that list, I might as well sign your death certificate myself-"</p><p>"It's already signed."</p><p>The calm with which his baby sister spoke only served to infuriate the doctor more. They argued back and forth for several minutes, before he finally returned to his seat, taking her hands. "Fine, I'll take ya off the list, but ya <em>'ave to promise me somethin'</em>, Josie-Lou."</p><p>"I'll update my will-"</p><p><em>"I don't just mean that!"</em> He took a deep breath. "If <em>somehow</em>, we get a chance to get in touch with those friends of yours in Oregon, and they can print or clone or craft of <em>whatevah</em> they do, ya a new heart,"</p><p>"Ricci-"</p><p>"Josie, <em>listen to me</em>." She fell silent. "if they can make ya a new heart, please, <em>please</em> tell me you'll take it."</p><p>"Ricci-"</p><p>"<em>I know!</em> You'll be a lab rat for the resta your life, but <em>at least</em> you'd 'ave a life! It would give ya a<em> chance!</em> Josie, <em>please.</em> Not just for me or Luca or Davie or Dad or Zoe or... or anyone else in the family... for<em> you</em>." He reached up, caressing her cheek. <em>"Ya deserve a life as much as the resta us. Josie, please</em>."</p><p>It threw her for a loop, seeing Ricco so emotional. She knew it was because he was scared and so she decided that the best thing she could do was humor him. She nodded. "Okay, Ricci. If they can, I'll take it."</p><hr/><p>She lay in bed that night thinking back on her conversation with Ricco, and how every road she took seemed to lead back to Eureka in some way, shape or form. No matter how far she ran or how far away she was, something was always put in her path that sent her back towards Oregon's little secret.</p><p>
  <em>It's like I'm tied to the town.</em>
</p><p>A soft sigh escaped her, and she sat up, pushing back the covers and getting up. She padded softly into the kitchen, putting the kettle on. She knew it was a last ditch effort, what Ricco had asked her to do, and to some degree, she understood why he was asking. But on the other hand, it was her life, her body. And she had tried <em>so hard</em> to escape Eureka, that her oldest brother asking her to <em>accept</em> a piece of Eureka, to have a <em>piece</em> of the <em>town</em> and the<em> people</em> it represented placed into her body...</p><p>It rubbed her the wrong way in so<em> many</em> ways.</p><p>She grabbed the kettle before it could whistle, turned off the burner, fixed her tea, and returned to her room, lost in thought. The stars winked outside her window, and she settled back against her blankets, so lost in the sight that she didn't hear her phone vibrating at first. When finally she picked it up and checked the number, her brow furrowed. Hesitantly, she accepted the call. "... hello?"</p><p>
  <em>"It's so good to hear from you again, Jo."</em>
</p><p>She started; she knew that robotic voice. "Ah... S... SARAH?"</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Jo."</em>
</p><p>She sat up, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "H... how did ya get my number?"</p><p><em>"That is not important."</em> The house replied and before Jo could retort that yes, it was of very <em>deep</em> importance, SARAH continued,<em> "I have an issue that requires your attention, Jo."</em></p><p>"Ah-" Jo stopped, confused. As far as she knew, there were no issues in Eureka that required anything of her; Zoe kept her abreast of everything happening in the small town, and would have let her know. Finally deciding to humor the house, she choked out, "Oh... kay."</p><p>SARAH was silent for several minutes before, <em>"I would like to know when you will be returning home to Eureka, Jo."</em></p><p>"Oh, I'm not comin' h- back to Eureka." She amended, catching her slip. "Sorry, SARAH. I just... couldn't do it anymore. My body wouldn't 'llow it."</p><p>
  <em>"You mean when you said that it 'depends on your health', correct?"</em>
</p><p>Jo paused. "Ah... yes."</p><p>
  <em>"And what exactly is wrong with your health, Jo? If you don't mind?"</em>
</p><p>Jo bristled.<em> Actually, I do mind, SARAH. I mind, very, very much.</em> She took a deep breath, turning her gaze back to the stars outside her window to help keep her calm. "It's nothin' ya need to concern yourself with, SARAH." Hopefully that would keep the pushy AI occupied.</p><p>
  <em>"But you are one of my people, Jo, and so it does concern me."</em>
</p><p>"I'm no-"</p><p><em>"You will always be one of my people, no matter where you go or what you do. Just as Zoe is, and Douglas and Henry and Grace and Zane."</em> Jo felt her heart clench briefly at his name. <em>"And as one of my people, I need to make sure that you are all right."</em></p><p>Wh<em>at</em> the <em>foder sempre amado</em> did this AI think she was, anyway? Her<em> mother</em>? The thought set Jo's temper ablaze, and she pushed herself to her feet, going to the window.</p><p><em>"Now ya listen to me and ya listen good, SARAH! I am</em> not<em> one of your people anymore! I have </em>not<em> been one of your people for near eleven years now! That means ya do not have the right to call me whenever ya damned well please and check up on me! That means ya do </em>not <em>have the right to demand to know the ins and outs of my health concerns; they are mine and mine alone!"</em></p><p>She could hear the indignation humming behind SARAH's far-too feminine Fargo-esque voice, and it made her blood boil; that the AI was even running the calculations on the<em> probabilities</em> of possibly how many times she could get away with calling her- or worse, Zoe, who had been on the receiving end of SARAH's bouts of 'bunkering,' as Carter had called it once; the continuous need to <em>obsessively</em> care for her humans, in short, the AI form of 'smothering'- to the point where that was part of why she dreaded going home to Eureka for the holidays. But Zoe, even as a grown woman, still didn't have the courage to tell the overprotective, fussy house how she really felt. Luckily for them both, Jo did.</p><p><em>"I no longer answer to ya, or Carter or </em>anyone else <em>in Eureka, let alone Eureka itself! Ya got me? I have been away from Eureka for eleven years, and I have no intention of evah returnin'! That town tried to </em>kill me<em> on more than one occasion, and I finally had the good sense to get out and build myself a life of relative normalcy! I am not, nor will I evah, return, and if I evah do, I better be dyin' or nearly dead, b'cause </em>those<em> are the only ways I'll evah set foot in that cracked town again! Am I clear?"</em> Silence.<em> "SARAH? Am. I. Clear?"</em></p><p>A moment passed, before she heard SARAH's tart reply. If AIs could sound petulant and apologetic at the same time, this would be it. <em>"Yes, Jo, you are exceptionally clear. I understand that I have majorly overstepped my bounds as an AI and caused you unnecessary stress and harm. I'm sorry."</em></p><p>Not at all sorry for her little outburst, but willing to give SARAH even a small amount of acceptance of her apology, and maybe the thinnest slice of beneficial doubt, Jo relaxed. "Thank ya."</p><p><em>"However,"</em> Jo groaned internally, throwing up her hands. <em>"I do feel the need to inform you, Jo, that it was never my intention to cause you any sort of stress or annoyance. I simply wished to speak with you and make sure you are doing well. When Zoe mentioned that your health was not well, I became concerned, as did everyone in attendance at Thanksgiving brunch."</em></p><p>"Yes, well," Jo stopped. "E... everyone?"</p><p><em>"Yes. Doctor Fargo and Doctor Deacon and Doctor Monroe, Doctor Blake and Sheriff Carter."</em> She paused. <em>"And Zane."</em></p><p>Jo froze. <em>Zane.</em> <em>The man she'd spent near eleven years trying to forget...</em> SARAH had made a point to mention him specifically by name. Her eyes narrowed. "Zane?" She tried to sound nonchalant, and wrapped her arm around herself.</p><p><em>"Yes, Jo, Zane. He has been quite lonely without you here."</em> She snorted softly. <em>Zane? Lonely? Yeah, right.</em> The man had probably moved on the moment she left town that long ago night, and just never bothered to tell Zoe. <em>"He has been quite insistent that his heart belongs to no one but you, and will wait until you have found whatever you are looking for, no matter how long, for you to return."</em></p><p>"But I'm not returnin', SARAH. I <em>don't belong there</em> anymore. I have a life here, and I'm happy. For the first time in<em> years</em>, I'm happy. I found my place, I found what I was lookin' for, and 'tain't in Eureka."</p><p>
  <em>"Even so, Zane has made it fairly clear that he is deeply in love with you, Jo. He intends to give you his grandmother's ring someday."</em>
</p><p>Jo swallowed thickly, the blood rushing in her ears. When she'd finally gotten her thoughts in order, she choked out, "That ring is his, SARAH. It belongs to him, not me, it <em>nevah</em> did. And it <em>nevah</em> will. Now you tell Zane that I've found my life, and I've found where I belong, and it's not in Eureka, and it's not with him. <em>Goodbye.</em>"</p><p>As she hung up the phone and turned back to the stars, she wrapped her arms around herself, forcing herself to take deep breaths to keep her heartbeat from going out of control. The last thing she needed was to wake Zoe up because she was having chest pains over her ex. As she returned to bed, she curled up beneath the blankets, telling herself over and over again that that would be the last time she'd ever hear from anyone within Eureka, and that she had no reason to worry. But as she began to drift off to sleep, her thoughts kept drifting back to what SARAH had said-</p><p>
  <em>Damn you, Zane Donovan. Damn you to the deepest pits of Hell.</em>
</p><hr/><p><em>"Zoe!"</em> The younger woman looked up as Jo stormed into the kitchen.</p><p>"Mornin' J, coffee?"</p><p>
  <em>"Why is your dad's smart house calling me at midnight?"</em>
</p><p>The blonde furrowed a brow, mid-pour. She turned to the older woman, watching as Jo plunked down at the breakfast bar, her brain struggling to catch up. "What?"</p><p>Jo rolled her eyes. "SARAH, your dad's smart house. 'member her?" Zoe nodded. "Well, I gotta call from her at <em>midnigh'.</em>"</p><p>"Why... how..." She set the cup down in front of Jo, before returning to her seat. "What did she want?"</p><p>"To know what <em>exactly</em> my health issues are. Said ya mentioned it to Nicole over Thanksgivin' <em>three years ago</em>."</p><p>It took a few minutes, before Zoe finally remembered what Jo was talking about. She sighed, and listened as Jo proceeded to tell her about her conversation with SARAH the night before, including how the AI had specifically mentioned Zane. "Are ya?"</p><p>"Am I what?"</p><p>"Still in love with him."</p><p>Jo sighed, setting her mug down heavily on the counter. "Z, that was the <em>whole point</em> of my disastrous walkabout. I was s'pposed to figure out what I wanted."</p><p>"But it ended because of the-"</p><p><em>"I know."</em> She cut the younger woman off. "And I..." She took a deep breath, figuring she might as well come clean. "There is a part of me that will <em>always</em> love Zane. Just like there's a part of ya that will always love Lucas, but it wasn't meanta be."</p><p>"You don't-"</p><p>"<em>Yes,</em> I do, Z. I <em>let him go</em>. A <em>long</em> time ago."</p><p>"Ya can't mean that." Zoe reached for her, but Jo pulled away, hopping off the stool.</p><p>"I need to get ready for work." She stalked out of the kitchen, back to the stairs that led to the second floor, when Zoe's voice stopped her.</p><p>"J, it's Sunday."</p><p>A moment passed, before she tossed her head and continued on her way, storming up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door once she stepped through it.</p><hr/><p>"Where're we goin', J?"</p><p>"Washington Heights."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"B'cause it's Sunday, we're both off, and we can."</p><p>"Okay. Ya<em> evah</em> been?"</p><p>"Once or twice; Dad's little sister is a teacher in the Heights."</p><p>"Oh. How exactly do we get there?"</p><p>Jo thought a moment. The subway rushed through the tunnels beneath the city, rattling along the tracks as it went, lulling its passengers into a sense of ease and relaxation. "Don't worry 'bout it, Z. I can get us there."</p><p>"Okay. Any 'ticular reason we're goin' up today?"</p><p>Jo kept quiet for several minutes before, "I wanna talk t' my aunt."</p><p>Zoe furrowed a brow. "Couldn't ya just call <em>Tía</em> Amelia-"</p><p>"Not Amelia. Leonor."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Dad's younger sister. If I don't want to talk to<em> Tía</em> Amelia, I get in touch with Leonor."</p><p>"Oh... couldn't ya just call her?" Jo met her gaze.</p><p>"I could, but it's just easier to talk to Leonor in person."</p><hr/><p>"Are ya sure we're goin' the right way, J?" Zoe asked, grabbing her hand as they trekked up the stairs from the platform.</p><p>"Of course we are."</p><p>"Are ya <em>sure</em>?"</p><p>"<em>'Get off at one-eighty-first and take the escalator,</em>'" Jo singsonged. "Though we're takin' the stairs. The escalator's for wimps." Zoe simply stared at her. "Download the song <em>'In the Heights'</em> when we get home, you'll get it." Once they reached solid above ground, Jo tugged Zoe on. They walked for several minutes, passing small bodegas and stores, a couple churches and good sized housing projects, before finally turning onto a smaller side street.</p><p>Standing on the stoop, Jo pressed the buzzer for thirty-eight A, and the girls waited. Minutes passed, and Zoe shifted closer to Jo. She'd never been this far up the Island before, and it made her nervous, though Jo didn't seem to mind. "Maybe no one's home? Or we're at the wrong place?"</p><p>Jo shook her head. "No, we're at the right place. Just takes a couple tries. Dependin' on the kind of day she's havin', <em>Tía</em> doesn't always hear the buzzer." She pressed it again, and waited. Another five minutes passed, and she pressed it a third time. A window several feet up slammed open.</p><p><em>"Suficiente con el timbre! ¡Nadie está interesado en lo que vendas!"</em> Zoe followed Jo's gaze as both women stepped onto the lower steps to look up at the owner of the voice.</p><p><em>"'No vender nada, Tía!"</em> Jo replied, covering her eyes with a hand. "Yous sellin' 'vice?" Zoe watched the owner of the window poke her head out.</p><p><em>"No estoy vendiendo nada!</em> Not today! And certainly not to fancy little rich girls like yous!"</p><p>Jo rolled her eyes. "<em>Capricho. What about us screams 'capricho?'"</em> Zoe suppressed a snort, though she couldn't resist leaning over to whisper, "To be fair, we <em>are</em> both pretty well off for ourselves." as Jo tried again. "Not <em>evah</em> your own niece? <em>Papá no se alegrará de oír que rechazaste a tu sobrina."</em></p><p>The woman came back, poking her head out and staring down at the pair. "Nie... Josephina?" Jo nodded. <em>"Josephina Eugenia Lupo Duarte, es que?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Si, Tía."</em>
</p><p>The woman disappeared back into the apartment, and the girls soon heard the door unlock. "'Lupo Duarte?" Zoe raised an eyebrow, and Jo sighed.</p><p>"In Spanish countries, the parents' last names are kept, paternal before maternal. Since this is America, and since their families had both been here for years, Mama and Daddy decided to drop Duarte, but she never let us forget it." She tugged on the door, leading the way. "C'mon."</p><p>They trekked up three flights of stairs, before meeting a woman on the landing; she was tall and slender, long hair pulled back in a braid. Jo had the good sense to appear sheepish at the look her aunt was casting her. "Ya don't call, ya don't text. Not even an email. Just <em>show up</em> on my doorstep and attempt to break that damned buzzer."</p><p>Jo glanced at Zoe. "Sorry, <em>Tía."</em></p><p>A moment passed, before the older woman wrapped her niece in a hug. "Must be important. The last time you did this, you were sixteen and showed up on my doorstep in the middle of a snowstorm. C'mon, both of ya."</p><p>"This is Zoe, <em>Tía</em>."</p><p>The blonde was surprised to receive a hug from the older woman before they were ushered inside.</p><hr/><p>Leonor listened as Jo and Zoe explained the situation, before getting up. She disappeared into the living room briefly, before returning with a set of cards that she shuffled. Jo groaned softly. "No, <em>Tía, </em><em>no las tarjetas. Please?"</em></p><p>The older woman glared at her, and Zoe was reminded of the few times she'd seen James angry. She shivered. "You asked for advice, Eugenia."</p><p>"Eugenia?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"It was... supposedly the name of some saint from like the... second or third century who dressed up as a man and managed to escape persecution. What's so funny?"</p><p>It took a couple minutes before Zoe was able to speak. "Nothin', it fits. Ya'd certainly do somethin' similar if ya could." Jo reached out, shoving her gently before turning back to her aunt.</p><p>Leonor Lupo was James' younger sister, and the first daughter of that generation of the rambunctious Lupo clan. Though a teacher at one of the public schools, she also provided readings for a small fee; however, when it came to her family, they were free. She'd been thrilled to meet Zoe, who was just as intrigued by this branch of her adoptive family's tree as she was the Duarte side. Younger than James by three years, Leonor was considered the spiritualist of the Lupos; she, like Isabella had, incorporated her mysticism into her work; it helped her students to do well, and succeed. When Isabella had died, Leonor had been shaken, for she'd inadvertently predicted it months earlier, however hadn't put two and two together until after her sister-in-law was cold in her grave.</p><p>"Now, what is it you're lookin' for, Eugenia?" Leonor was the only one to ever call Jo by her middle name, and Jo was the only one who let her; probably because Leonor was actually her aunt's middle name, and with good reason, considering her first name was <em>Adoración</em>. The girls shared a glance, before Jo sighed and folded her arms on the table.</p><p>"It's...<em> complicado</em>, <em>Tía</em>." Leonor raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Nothin' is <em>evah</em> so complicated ya can't explain it, Eugenia."</p><p>Jo glanced at Zoe, who gently nudged her elbow with her own and nodded. After a moment, Jo turned back to her aunt. She picked up her mug, tilting it, only to find it empty. "Got anymore coffee? It'sa long story."</p><hr/><p>The girls watched as Leonor shuffled the cards; she'd listened intently as the girls had explained what had gone on the last few years- even the time traveling, at which Leonor had rolled her eyes, but wisely kept her mouth shut. The older woman was a spiritualist, not a scientist; it made no never mind to her whether her niece was from this timeline or one twenty years in the future, she loved her anyway and would treat her as she always had. "So, ya want to know what ya should do in regards to this... <em>amante</em> of yours<em>, si</em>?"</p><p>Jo shifted uncomfortably, sliding her hands between her thighs to keep them from shaking. "He's not my lover, <em>Tía.</em> He was at one point, but... not anymore. I haven't seen him in eleven years."</p><p>"But he's still in love with ya?" Jo shrugged, and Leonor nodded, drawing a card and setting it in the center of the table, between the cups. She studied it, glancing at the girls. The floral design- two roses, one red, one white, their stems entwined- seemed to mock Jo and her conflicted feelings in regards to the whole Zane ordeal. Without even looking at the writing, she new exactly what card this was. <em>Major Arcana. The-</em></p><p>"Lovers. Reversed." Jo sighed. "Ya were once very close with this... Zane of yours. Very much in love with him, but something went wrong and ya lost each otha. Came back together, only to be torn 'part 'gain." Jo met her gaze, but stayed quiet as she pulled the second card, and Jo's stomach flipped; she knew that card. She <em>hated</em> that card.</p><p>"The Tower. Upright." Leonor was quiet for a moment, as she studied the two cards, side by side. "These two cards, they're connected. Very, very much so. There was a major crisis in your life, Eugenia, and part of it had to do with your Zane."</p><p>Zoe nudged Jo again, and the girls looked eyes. "The accident. Durin' your walkabout." Jo shrugged, turning back to her aunt.</p><p>"But it is not over yet. Something else will force your hand; force you back to this Zane of yours." She was quiet for a moment. "But an even bigger event will force ya back to the people you left behind."</p><p>A soft snort. "Sorry, <em>Tía</em>, but I highly doubt that's going to happen, whatever this... event is."</p><p>Leonor glared at her niece, pulling out the third card and lying it down. <em>Two of Cups, Upright.</em> <em>Connection, could be re-connection.</em> Her gaze slid to the fourth card- the Eight of Cups, <em>Reversed</em>. Jo knew this card, and knew it well.<em> An uncertain future, poor timing and a fear of loss.</em> She swallowed thickly, gaze flicking between the two cards on the table and her aunt. <em>Please don't let this be what I think it means...</em></p><p>The last card laid down in reverse stalled Jo's heart briefly. <em>Death.</em> The only time Death ever actually <em>meant</em> death was when it was in- She swallowed thickly. <em>Reverse.</em> Jo stared at the four cards on the table before her.</p><p>
  <em>The Lovers, The Tower, Two Of Cups, Eight of Cups, Death.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Three Major Arcana and two Minor.</em>
</p><p>Jo didn't need her aunt to interpret the meaning for her; it was loud and clear. A relationship torn apart by no fault of her own, found again, and ended in a much more violent way than before; whatever had caused the end of the relationship was big enough to still cause ripples in her life, to the point where the disconnection would eventually become a possible re-connection which would lead to an uncertain future shuttered quickly by a death.</p><p>Slowly, she lifted her gaze, meeting her aunt's eye. The look that flashed across Leonor's face was one of concern, worry and consideration. She knew that James was on edge over his daughter's health; she was just as worried about her niece, even though the girl insisted she was fine, they all knew better. Each day that Jo went without an attack, was a day to celebrate, but also a day to worry- for each day without an attack, meant another one was waiting just around the corner to strike.</p><hr/><p>Jo glanced down at Zoe, who sat beside her on the A Train on the way back from the Heights. Head resting against her shoulder, the blonde was snoozing softly, her hand holding tight to Jo's. That wasn't uncommon when they road the train, however, Zoe hadn't let got of her hand from the moment they left Leonor's, and Jo knew it was due to the reading. She knew that Zoe was scared, just like the rest of her family, even if none of them said anything. She heard the announcement of their stop, and gently squeezed the younger woman's hand, brushing a kiss to her hair. "Hey, Z, wake up. We're almost at our stop."</p><p>Groggily, Zoe sat up; she let Jo tug her to her feet as they waited to disembark once reaching their stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Here again, I saw life in all its noisy excitement passing me by."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Memoirs of a Geisha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Three Months Later...</em>
</p><p>She recognized the voice now, the hand that stroked her hair; she now knew it was her mother, cradling her in her arms, as she sang her lullaby.</p><p>A soft sigh escaped her throat as she opened her eyes, meeting her mother's gaze. Isabella smiled down at her daughter, never stopping her singing. She knew that Jo was getting worse, but it wasn't her job to do anything other than comfort her when she needed it most. And so she held her child and sang to her, as she'd done the day of the accident.</p><p>
  <em>"... Calla mientras la cuna se balansea..."</em>
</p><p>Slowly, Jo reached up to take her mother's hand; Isabella gave her her free hand, never stopping her singing as she continued to stroke her daughter's hair. She knew Jo watched her intently; she been doing so since she realized exactly who she was. Watching her for what, though, was unclear. To make sure she was really there? That she wouldn't disappear with the blink of an eye? That she wouldn't morph into some hideous monster? Or was she just reveling in having her mother with her again? That the woman who had been so cruelly ripped from her young life was there, caring for her, even if only when she was suffering as she was?</p><p>Jo swallowed, taking a deep breath. <em>"Mama."</em></p><p>Isabella smiled softly, stroking her thumb over Jo's knuckles and continued singing. She allowed herself to take in the sight of her daughter- now fully grown and on her own- and felt a twinge of sadness that she could not be there to share in Jo's triumphs or comfort her in her failures throughout her young life. From what she'd seen, her beloved daughter had done well for herself, which was all Isabella ever wished for her children- well, that and long, happy marriages with lots of children, but that didn't appear to be happening any time soon for any of her children.</p><p>She sighed softly, stroking her fingers along Jo's hairline as she had done when the girl was little, and watched as her daughter visibly relaxed. Several minutes passed with only the sound of Isabella's voice, before Jo spoke once again. "Mama?"</p><p>Isabella cocked her head to the side, mid-song. She waited for Jo to gather her thoughts, the lullaby softly falling from her lips. Finally, Jo choked out,</p><p>"Why are you here? <em>Que te envía?</em> Daddy? Or-"</p><p>Gently, Isabella lay finger against her daughter's lips. She could not say who sent her, for Jo wasn't ready yet to meet them. Though if she were honest, it had not been Isabella's request to meet Jo, but the Other's. The feisty, spirited Latina beauty had simply gone to her daughter upon first realizing that her child was suffering, and that the lullaby she'd sung to her every night could calm her. It had since become ritual for her; every time Jo ended up hospital, Isabella would appear, providing the comfort only she could give, as she eased her back into the world of the living. She cherished these moments with her baby girl, even though she knew that each visit meant her darling daughter's heart was getting weaker.</p><p>Never stopping her song, Isabella glanced up, catching the shadow passing by not far away. <em>No, not yet. She's not ready yet.</em> Her gaze returned to Jo's, who cuddled into her embrace. She wrapped her arms around her daughter, tucking the blanket a little tighter around them as they cuddled on the rocking chair, the steady rocking helping to lull Jo into calm. Isabella glanced back up briefly.</p><p>She would do all she could to protect her precious baby girl; it didn't matter to her how eager the Other was to meet Jo, Isabella would keep them away from her as long as she could, until she felt Jo was ready. She knew, from the look in her daughter's eyes, that Jo's heart- no matter how weak it was becoming- was not quite prepared for the shock the Other would provide, and she did not want to risk her child's life simply to satisfy the Other's curiosity. So she held her child close, singing her lullaby and stroking her hair, providing as much strength as she could to her for the time being.</p><p>
  <em>"Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea..."</em>
</p><hr/><p>The first thing she registered was the steady beeping of the machines, followed by the antiseptic smell that seemed to settle in every pore, every orifice.</p><p>And then the hands holding hers and the fingers stroking her hair.</p><p>Her eyes slowly opened, and she found herself the object of five pairs of eyes. She said nothing, but it was evident by the looks on their faces what had happened. "No more close calls, Josie." Ricco whispered,<em> "Usted nos pondrá a todos en el hospital a este ritmo."</em> She let her gaze slide to her brother, who stood by her bed, holding her hand.</p><p>She opened her mouth, but stopped, knowing that no matter how many times she apologized, it wouldn't change anything. They would all fret and worry; it was in their nature, and they had every right. Amelia moved closer to the bed. "Phina?" Her dark eyes met her aunt's. Though the question was left unsaid, she knew what Amelia was asking, and after a moment, gave the most minuscule of nods. A moment passed before the older woman visibly deflated, but only slightly. Zoe stood stroking her hair, tears running down her cheeks, and her father was sitting in the chair by her bed; Mansfield had his arm around his wife's waist, other hand resting on her knee.</p><p>"Josie-Lou?" Slowly, she turned her head, meeting Ricco's gaze. She gave the tiniest shake of her head, but Ricco tightened his hold on her hand.<em> "Tu vais."</em> She tried to pull her hand from his, but he held firm. "<em>Yes.</em> You promised."</p><p>"Promised what?" Zoe asked, turning to the others. They shared confused glances, waiting for the good doctor to speak, since Jo seemed unwilling to. She turned back to her sister, blue eyes wide with fear. "J?" That one letter was strained, as she swallowed, and her gaze darted between the two siblings. "J, what's Ricco talkin' 'bout?" Silence. "J, answer me."</p><p>Jo lowered her gaze; it slid to meet Ricco's instead, the meaning clear. An entire conversation passed between the siblings; staccato responses and long, drawn out replies, exclamations and periods and quotation marks. Zoe and the others watched this exchange, none of them, not even James, privy to the siblings' secret, silent language.</p><p>"J?" No response. So Zoe turned her attention to the other Lupo. "Ricco?" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before turning his attention back to Jo. "What are ya talkin' 'bout? What did J promise?"</p><p>Zoe just barely caught the fleeting squeeze Jo gave her brother, and he briefly brushed his thumb over her knuckles in the lightest of gestures. In response, Jo pressed the top of her pinkie against the underside of his fingers, and he squeezed her fingers tenderly in response. A tiny, barely caught nod. Jo's gaze narrowed. Ricco tilted his head the barest amount to the right. Jo gasped lightly, lifting her head from the pillow the cannula in her nose shifting lightly. In reply, Ricco cleared his throat softly; whatever they'd been secretly discussing had come to a standstill, and the rest of the family watched, sharing confused glances as they studied the siblings.</p><p>Jo inhaled a harsh, quick breath, and Ricco cleared his throat a little harsher. No one heard the footsteps come skidding into the room as Davie and Luca reached them, having just come from the airport on emergency leave. Though as soon as they entered the room, both realized what was going on between their bookended siblings. Zoe heard Luca muttered something to Davie suspiciously along the lines of, <em>"I thought we all agreed that language was dead, ya know, after Josie tried to light Ricco's hair on fire during our campin' trip upstate that year in retaliation for him rollin' her off the roof in the trash bin," </em>and Davie shook his head.</p><p>A moment passed, before he responded with, <em>"I thought it died after Ricco stuck Josie</em> in <em>the trash bin and rolled her off the roof for tellin' Dad 'bout our joyride up to Boston- the one where Ricco hot-wired the car and we left Josie sittin' on the stoop 'cause she was too young. Ya know, because it was practice for goin' over Niagra in a barrel."</em> Davie shook his head in response. <em>"No, she lit his hair on fire</em> after<em> the joyride in retaliation for us leavin' her; he shoved her off the roof for tattlin'</em> 'bout <em>the joyride."</em> Silence fell between the two middle children, as they hurried to the bed. Zoe had so many questions, but she was too focused on Jo and Ricco to ask at the moment. After several seconds, Luca glanced at his sister. "Josie?"</p><p>Jo briefly glanced at him, before her gaze darted back to Ricco, and Luca groaned internally, turning to Davie, who rubbed his face. And all of a sudden, the two younger Lupo boys were pulled into their siblings' conversation, though they knew nothing of what it was about, leaving the rest of the family on the outside looking in. Zoe's gaze darted to Davie and Luca, before she turned to James, Amelia and Theo. When the older adults simply shrugged, she turned back to her surrogate siblings. Luca and Davie shared glances, a quick, confused conversation passing between them, before they turned back to Ricco and Jo.</p><p>The young liaison swallowed thickly, tilting her head slightly, eyes wide, and Ricco gave the quickest shake of his head. He squeezed her hand hard, and she shut her eyes briefly, wincing. When their eyes locked again, she released a soft breath, but the good doctor wouldn't budge on his position, and he glowered at her. Jo's dark gaze darted to her two other brothers; Luca crossed his arms, and Davie tilted his head back with a sigh. Neither one of them wanted to be involved in whatever Ricco and Jo were discussing, and tried their hardest to avoid eye contact. When Luca finally met Jo's gaze, he simply shrugged; Davie refused to meet her gaze, turning his towards the monitors keeping track of her heart. Jo's gaze darted to each of the older adults before sliding to Zoe-</p><p>Another hard squeeze from her oldest brother brought Jo's dark gaze back to him, and he tilted his head. She tried to sit up, only able to lift her shoulders barely from the pillow. Zoe reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder, but before she could press down, Ricco cleared his throat. A quick glance at each of her brothers in turn, and then Zoe watched as, seemingly resigned, Jo lay back, her head seeming to roll back onto the pillow. She sighed in defeat. Satisfied, Ricco released her hand. "I'll go see if I can get in touch-" And without a word to any of his other siblings, surrogate or blood, aunt, uncle or father, he turned and strode to the door.</p><p><em>"Ricci."</em> He didn't get far, hearing the desperation in his little sister's voice. Slowly, he turned back to her, finding everyone watching him. "<em>Please,</em> don't do this. Don't resign me to that fate." He returned to her side, glancing at his brothers and then Zoe. Gently, he took her hand. "Lemme go. Please. <em>Just let me go.</em>"</p><p>A moment passed, as he studied his baby sister. Jo was <em>his</em> to protect; Isabella had made that very clear the day she'd been born, that as the oldest, it was his duty to protect his baby sister. And Ricco, as the oldest of the boys, took his duties responsibly. That's why he was so good at what he did; his dedication was full out, with everything. Tense silence settled in the hospital room, before he leaned over until they were nose to nose. Jo met his gaze, daring him to back down. In a dangerously low, even voice, he growled, <em>"No."</em></p><p>Jo's features crumpled the slightest bit. It was evident his denial hurt. She opened her mouth to speak, when he leaned towards her ear, hips gently brushing the shell, <em>"It's my duty to protect you, Mama made me promise. And I don't break my promises."</em> Jo's eyes closed briefly, and she sniffled as he grit his teeth in annoyance. <em>"I will not let you die."</em> She turned her head away, trying to get away from his words. <em>"You're mine to protect, and I intend to do just that. I won't let Mama down."</em> Then, he pulled away and brushed the softest of kisses to her forehead before straightening, turning and stalking out of the room.</p><p>Once he was gone, Jo slowly turned to meet Zoe's gaze. The blonde glanced between the other boys to Jo and back, before she was finally able to settle her gaze on her sister, and asked, in a voice tinged with hurt and anger, "J? What's Ricco talkin' 'bout? Who's he gettin' in touch with?"</p><p>Davie and Luca shared a glance; Ricco had told them what he'd asked of Jo, but neither felt it was their place to tell Zoe, no matter how close they all were. This was strictly a Lupo issue, and Zoe, no matter her surrogate sibling status, was not a Lupo, not by blood anyway. Slowly, Jo let her head loll gently to face Zoe. The blonde searched the dark eyes, and after a moment, she swallowed the log in her throat and asked,</p><p>"What is Ricco doin'? And why is it so bad that ya want him to let ya go?"</p><hr/><p>Tensions ran high in the Lupo household in the weeks after Jo's latest stint in hospital. In fact, tensions ran high not just in the house in Perth A, but in the townhouse on the UES. Upon finding out about Jo and Ricco's deal, Zoe had- understandably- been hurt that neither sibling would think to inform her. It hurt even more when Zoe found out that both Davie and Luca knew as well, though they chose to stay out of it, both citing that Jo was a big girl and, no matter how badly her health at the moment, could take care of herself.</p><p>The resulting revelation had ended up with Jo and Zoe giving each other the cold shoulder for the next four weeks, avoiding each other as best they could when they shared a townhouse; though Zoe's schedule at the hospital, Jo's dance classes and her few recruitments over video call helped. Though the tension wasn't any better in Perth A- Davie and Luca- both home for the next three months on leave- and James found themselves caught in the crosshairs of a silent sibling feud. Sure, Zoe was mad at Jo for not telling her, but Jo was equally mad at Ricco for making the call.</p><p>The petite ballet teacher viewed her brother's forced promise as an assault on her physical person, and over family dinner three weeks after she'd gotten out of hospital, an argument erupted that sent the other four running for cover. Jo made it very clear that she didn't approve of- what<em> she</em> considered- Ricco's warmongering tactics, <em>"You're completely diregardin' my right to die! Forcin' me to accept help when there is no help! The technology you're suggestin' doesn't exist, Ricci!"</em> of which Ricco simply responded with,<em> "I'm disregardin' nothin', Josie! This is the most advanced technological facility in the world! Ya said it yourself- they're a buncha geniuses! They should be able to do this one thing! Especially for one of their own!"</em></p><p>Jo slammed her hands on the table, pushing her chair back to lean forward.<em> "I'm not one of their own! Not anymore! I left, 'member? I resigned! I not longer work for them, and therefore, I no longa qualify for whatevah they're workin' on! Besides, no one in that godforsaken town ever saw me as anythin' other than a grunt with a gun anyway!"</em> She glanced at her brothers and father. <em>"That's all we are to people like that! Grunts with guns and low IQs! We're the ones they 'xperiment on, not the other way 'round! I should know! I was on the recievin' end of their 'xperiments on more than one occasion! If the accident hadn't 'appened, I'da been dead from one of their crazy 'xperiments!"</em></p><p>"Josie, ya <em>don't understand</em> the implications somethin' like this could have if they can do it! For people waitin' on lungs, livers, kidneys, hearts like ya-"</p><p>
  <em>"Screw the implications, Ricco! They're dang'rous! That whole town should be shut down for good! They've nearly caused world destruction on more than one occasion-"</em>
</p><p>Zoe glanced at James, who sighed and folded his hands on the table. He met her gaze, and Zoe knew immediately that the siblings were talking about Eureka.</p><p>"We can't lose ya, Josie." His voice was so quiet, so calm, that it startled everyone. "We lost Mama already. I won't lose ya, too, and <em>not</em> to the repercussions of what killed her. If they can make ya a heart, <em>howevah</em> they would do it, you're <em>gonna take it.</em> I will<em> not bury my only sister.</em> Not when ya have a possible chance at a long life."</p><p>Without a word, Jo pushed away from the table, going to the front door. "<em>Nevah</em> thought I'd see the day ya'd trample all <em>ovah</em> your patient's rights." And then, without another word, she left, slamming the door on her way out.</p><hr/><p>"Why is it <em>whenevah</em> you're massively upset, we can always find ya here?"</p><p>She didn't move, didn't acknowledge him in any way other than, "Dad couldna sent one of the <em>othahs</em>?"</p><p>He snorted softly, stepping up to her side, hands in the pockets of his coat as he stared at the gleaming stone. There were days when he still couldn't believe she was really gone. "My mess. My cleanup." She nodded. Silence settled between them for several minutes, before, "Ya don't... 'member, probably, but... I remember." He swallowed. "The day she died." He released a slow breath. "Was sittin' on the stairs, and Dad... after he got off the phone... he crumpled, Josie. I'd nevah seen Dad cry like that b'fore. Mama dying killed him... the only thing that kept him here was... knowin' you'd survived."</p><p>She turned to look at him. Tears trailed down her oldest brother's cheeks but he didn't move to wipe them away, and after a moment, continued speaking. "I'm certain if you'd died too, Dad wouldna lived."</p><p>"No, Dad wouldn't do that-"</p><p>"If he lost both his girls?" Ricco cut her off, finally meeting her eyes. "If he lost both his girls, Dad woulda made sure <em>Tía y Tío</em> would take care of us, but he wouldn't have lived long after." Jo's brow furrowed, before it dawned, and she shook her head. "Yes, Josie."</p><p>"No, Daddy wouldn't-"</p><p>"I found him sitting in their bedroom... a week after we buried her, with his gun in hand." Jo swallowed, closing her eyes briefly. "Mama's death nearly killed him, Josie. If you'd died too, he might as well have taken the whole family out with him." He reached out taking her hand, their fingers lacing lightly. "Ya don't know how relieved we all were to find out ya survived." He squeezed her hand lightly.</p><p>Jo choked on a sob, tears slipping down her cheeks as she stared at her mother's name, beautifully carved into the dark granite. A thousand thoughts coursed through her mind, but not one of them would stay long enough for her to say it. So she kept quiet, let Ricco talk instead.</p><p>"I don't know <em>why</em> Mama was taken from us, Josie-Lou, but I do<em> know</em> that we were never the same after, none of us." He met her gaze. "And I know, that if ya let this beat ya, then what's left of our family might as well join ya. I made a promise to Mama when ya were born to always protect ya, because you're my baby sister, and I intend to keep it. The thought of losin' ya to somethin' we can possibly prevent... I won't do it." He turned to her, now, fully, holding her gaze. "I won't bury my baby sister when we have a possible way to save her. Don't ask me too, Josie-Lou. Cause ya might as well be askin' Davie, Luca and I to come along."</p><p>Silence settled between the siblings for several minutes, before she met his gaze. When it came to the family, Ricco wore his heart on his sleeve, always had, always would, especially when it came to her. After a moment, she nodded. "Okay." The rush of relief that came over him tugged a tiny smile from her, before he pulled her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Eleven years...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Dreams can be such dangerous things: they smolder on like a fire does, and sometimes consume us completely."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Memoirs of a Geisha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One Year Later...</em>
</p><p>She dashed across the street, leaping expertly over the puddle at the end of the crosswalk before continuing through the crowded streets. The deep purple felt coat clung to her curves, the shiny black buttons gleaming in the stormy, weak sunlight, her heeled boots clicking on the sidewalk. A wayward, short curl caught on her glossy lips, and she quickly tugged it away as she hurried down the stairs towards the subway. She managed to slide onto the train just as the doors slid closed and the train rumbled along the tracks.</p><p>She dropped onto an empty seat, checked her messages and sighed. She was running late, and racing for the train had only made her later. <em>Z's right, should have caught a cab.</em> Quickly she waved the thought away, letting herself catch her breath as she put he phone away. A few months ago, Uncle Theo got in touch with Global Dynamics; Director Fargo had freaked out, something not uncommon for Fargo, until he put Ricco on the phone. Immediately, Fargo was suspicious, Ricco had said when he'd told them about it during dinner at the house in Perth A- <em>"I finally told him that one of the Department of Defense's liaisons was in desperate need of a heart, that the top universities had been working together with experimental stem cell mesh, and while it was holding, it would not last."</em>- and after several minutes of silence, Fargo had come back on, saying he would see what he could do.</p><p>That had been four months ago, and so far, they'd heard nothing since then. Not that it mattered, she mused. Her heart would give out long before that. The attacks were becoming more and more common, to the point where Jo had make sure she was always surrounded by people just in case something happened. Eleven years after the accident, and she still had to undergo continuous tests and exams, still had to have the stem-cell mesh attached; Jo was fairly certain that by now, her heart was no longer <em>just</em> heart muscle and tissue, but probably... ninety to ninety-eight percent stem-cell mesh, were she to make an educated guess.</p><p>Jo took a deep breath, relishing the feeling of being able to breathe; eleven years after the accident, she still got winded doing something as simple as walking up a flight of stairs or crossing the street. She was still able to do her job teaching and taking ballet classes, as well as still working for the Department of Defense, even if it was still through video calls; they would not allow her an in-person case until her health was under some semblance of control. The regular reports given to the Department weren't enough to satisfy them that the heart of their newest liaison wouldn't give out during an in-person recruitment; especially after her last stay in hospital. The only difference now was that there was a small, portable oxygen tank by Jo's bed if she needed it.</p><p>The little brunette did her job well, damned well, but even so, there was an extra added precaution; Jo had a sneaking suspicion, though she didn't say a word of it to her family, that the extra precautions were because she was Mansfield's niece. She and Zoe still shared the townhouse just off of West Seventieth St; they still went home to Perth A for dinner with Dad every chance they got, still went up to the Heights to visit with Leonor, still visited Juan and Rosalia when they could, and still went cavorting around the Island when they could, and when Jo was feeling up to it- Zoe refused to go out and about without Jo, saying that she wanted Jo to experience as much as she could while she was healthy enough.</p><p>None of that slowed Jo down though. She still dashed down the streets like she always had, still went out with Zoe when they both had nights off and didn't want to stay in, still enjoyed the finer points of life as a single, gorgeous young woman with a high-paying federal government job and a nice, cushy townhouse on the UES. <em>Young</em>, she snorted softly. In another year, she'd turn forty. According to studies shown, she was already well into middle age.</p><p>Her thoughts began to wander. <em>Forty.</em></p><p>The age her mother had died at. The age she swore she wouldn't live to see. <em>If you're lucky, maybe you will.</em></p><p>Both girls were still their stylish, young, city-slicker, street smart selves; beautiful young women who flirted with men when out and about but never got into anything serious. Both girls made good money, and had good money in savings. Despite Jo's fancy, Upper East Side townhouse, the clothing they wore and the work they did, both girls lived modestly; only going out for dinner on occasion, seeing a Broadway show and going to one of the nice restaurant for dinner when they decided to have a 'fancy night', and often spent much time in Central Park if they were off on the same day.</p><p>It was speculated, by many who Zoe worked with, that the two women were romantically involved; the blonde didn't confirm nor deny the speculations, but, in the same vein, she didn't confirm nor deny that she was with anyone else, especially of the male variety. Jo, however, knew something Zoe's coworkers didn't- the California-born Eureka-raised, Harvard-medical-student-at-seventeen, NYC-obstetrician was a closet bisexual, and though she was closeted, it was only because she couldn't find the right moment to come out to her parents, not necessarily worried that they would reject her.</p><p>But Jo knew, as did the rest of the Lupo clan.</p><p>And despite their Spanish heritage, their religious upbringing, all of them were exceedingly open and accepting about Zoe's choice. In fact, they were all waiting for her to bring either her first boyfriend, girlfriend or both home to meet the family; Jo made a crack over dinner a couple days after Zoe had come out to them that she <em>had</em> to stick around now, if only to meet her future brother-or-sister-in-law. Zoe had started to reply in kind, but one look from Jo had snapped her mouth shut. Relationships and romance were a touchy subject for Jo- partially because of her heart, but also because of He-Whom-She-Left-Behind.</p><p>Zoe knew that Jo was still in love with Zane, no matter what she said or how hard she tried to forget he ever existed and that they'd ever crossed paths. Though she'd been on only a handful of dates in the last eleven years, Jo always found some reason not to go out on a second date. Too tall, too egotistical, to much of a workaholic, only interested in one thing, wants to move way too fast...</p><p>All of which were semi-valid reasons, but not the only reasons. A good majority of Jo's reasons for denying second dates was because of her heart, and everyone who knew her knew it. She didn't see the value of getting involved with someone if she was just going to die sometime between then and the next year. The other reason was simple, so simple a toddler could have figured it out.</p><p>Jo was still in love with Zane.</p><p>It was so obvious.</p><p>To everyone.</p><p>Even Jo, who continued to deny it, vehemently now.</p><p>Eleven years was a long time to hold a torch for someone, even through self-denial. But no one said a word, because it was Jo, and Jo had made it very clear that she refused to hear anything on the subject.</p><p>The train came to a stop at the next station; people existed and entered. Glancing up from her phone, she saw a small group take seats not far away; a good looking older couple and two younger girls. Someone took a seat beside her, and she turned, meeting the dark eyes of a handsome young man with soft dark chocolate skin. He smiled at her, and she gave him a weary smiled back as the car filled. Several minutes passed, before he leaned close. "Busy day, isn't it?"</p><p>She nodded, shifting slightly to put the minuscule amount of space between them. "Mhmm."</p><p>Silence, as the train continued on. "How are you doing?"</p><p>She glanced at him, keeping silent. <em>Just being friendly.</em></p><p>"How's work going?"</p><p>She ignored him again. A laugh sounded from somewhere in the car, and she looked up; for the briefest of moments, it had sounded like Carter's familiar chuckle, but a quick glance around told her that it was simply her imagination. Since that night SARAH called, Jo hadn't heard from anyone in Eureka, which was how she liked it. She'd finally managed to cut all ties with the small Oregon, and was content in her city life, though Zoe still kept her in the loop, because... well, it was Zoe.</p><p>The man tried again, leaning close. "You still caring for the spider?"</p><p>Her head snapped to the side, but before she could speak, her stop was called and she rose to stand. He grabbed her hand. She slowly lowered herself to the edge of her seat. "How-"</p><p>He leaned close; to anyone unfamiliar with the situation, it was a man whispering something sweet to his lady love. "I've got those specs for the web; Valley Girl said to meet at your place at eight tonight. Hopefully by the end of the night, we'll have a good idea how to capture the spider and destroy the web."</p><p>She met his gaze as the train slowed to a stop. Jo was up on her feet in minutes, but she couldn't go anywhere for the crush of people; thinking quickly she leaned down, until they were face to face. "None of the baggage; it'll do nothing but bog down the boat and it isn't wanted anyway. Eight tonight, sharp." Then without another word, she straightened and joined the crush of people exiting onto the platform.</p><p>He watched her go, sending a quick text, before getting up to join Carter, his mom and sisters. "Sorry, the only seat available was on the other side of the train."</p><hr/><p>"Hey Z, it's me. K got in touch with me on the train. When he messaged me this mornin' and said he'd try to catch me, I didn't think he'd mean actually try to catch me. Anyway, he knows. He'll be at our place at eight tonight, so make sure ya get off shift in time. I don't wanna discuss this 'lone. Anyone else I should tell the boys to get in contact with? Governor Cuomo? Mayor Diblasio?"</p><p>
  <em>"Just Dad, Aunt Melia and Uncle Theo, J."</em>
</p><p>Jo furrowed a brow. "Are ya sure?"</p><p><em>"Yep. Trust me, J, you'll want 'em there aft'r we hear what K's been working on."</em> Jo rolled her eyes, but sighed. She knew that Kevin worked at GD, but she wasn't entirely sure what he did or which department he was with. And she only knew that because Zoe kept her abreast of her stepbrother's work, but wouldn't tell her what he was working on, only that it could revolutionize situations like hers. When he'd gotten in touch with her at the beginning of the week, all he'd said was that she'd be relieved to see what he'd been working on.</p><p>She couldn't figure out what was real and what wasn't anymore, even in New York. And considering how things like that had been commonplace in Eureka it unnerved her.</p><p>Big time.</p><p>This was her city; she knew what was real and what wasn't; the streets beneath her feet were real, the marquees on Broadway with their bright lights were real, the winter chill in the air, it was real. What Zoe was saying that Kevin was working on-</p><p>"Better not be some sort of... cyborg fantasy bullshit, Z." Jo replied, dashing across the street.</p><p>
  <em>"It's not, J. K thinks he's found somethin' that could change our game plan."</em>
</p><p>"'Kay. Just... don't let me get my hopes up, please?"</p><p>The sadness in Zoe's voice was soft.<em> "Same, J. Go enjoy lunch with the boys. I'll see ya tonight."</em></p><hr/><p>"Sorry I'm late, between the weather and the traffic," She shook her head, peeling off her coat and draping over the back of her chair before she sat.</p><p>"No worries, Josie. We still need Ricco."</p><p>Within ten minutes, the last of their little group breezed in with the winter cold, apologizing in the same way Jo had, pressing a soft kiss to his sister's cheek before he sat down. The small quartet sat at their usual table in Manhattan Diner, a retro-style American diner on the Upper West Side across from Central Park that served good food for a good price and had a good atmosphere. Once they were seated the four siblings turned to the matter at hand. Zoe was on shift today and unable to make it, but Ricco had the day off, and Davie and Luca were both stateside until the end of the month. Jo had finished her over-video recruitments early that morning and then slept it. None of them noticed the family of five in the booth not far away- except Jo, who glanced quickly at the young man, who nodded quickly to her. Once the family's orders were taken, the waitress passed by table of four stopping.</p><p>'Well, well, well, if it ain't this a sight! All four of yous under the same roof for once! 'bout time yous all come in to see us. We've missed ya!" The four siblings looked up at the waitress, and instantly four identical grins broke out. Hugs and greetings were exchanged, which attracted the attention of the majority of the other customers in the small diner. "And Jina, look at ya! How'ya doin' sweetheart?" The older woman came around the table to give the younger woman a hug.</p><p>Kit Masterson had worked at Manhattan Diner for years; when Isabella Duarte had gone looking for work to help pay for school, Kit had been the one to train the younger woman; Isabella had developed quite the clientele during her four years at the diner, and when she'd finally graduated, she'd invited Kit and her husband to her graduation. Despite being born with a silver spoon, Isabella had still gone out and gotten a job, just as her parents and grandparents had taught her- <em>money is fleeting and can be burned away with the strike of a match, but a good work ethic will never disappear</em>, as her grandfather had told her- and it was one of the values she'd instilled in all four of her children.</p><p>After she'd had her kids, Isabella made a point to bring them to the diner whenever she could, to the point where the kids had grown up knowing Kit and her husband Chuck; Kit was the only person allowed to call Jo 'Jina', and Jo was sorry that she hadn't been in to see the older woman sooner. Of course, after Isabella died, Kit took it upon herself to check up on the family whenever she could, like so many affected by the young mother's death.</p><p>"I'm doin' good." Jo replied, hugging the older woman. "Takin' a day at a time."</p><p>"You look good, Jina." She addressed all four of them now. "What can I getcha?"</p><hr/><p>"It's a cute little diner, it really is."</p><p>"As long as I can get a burger, I'll be happy."</p><p>Kevin rolled his eyes good-naturedly at Jack, turning to take in the decor. He'd come to see Zoe a handful of times- when he was lucky enough to make it to the east coast- and they'd always met at this small diner for lunch, so he knew the food well. Or, as well as an out-of-towner could. Kevin was the only one of the close-knit family still in Eureka who knew that Zoe was living with Jo- and he only knew it because he'd run into Jo as they were coming into the house and she was leaving. Jo had taken Kevin aside that night and begged him not to tell, and after a long discussion between the three of them, he'd finally agreed, understanding Jo's desperate need for privacy and a break with the small town.</p><p>Especially with her heart the way it was. He'd told her that if there was anything she needed, to get in touch with him.</p><p>Now though, he sat in the booth with Nicki between him and Jenna, and he found his gaze drifting to the table not far from them. He could just see the woman sitting back in her chair, and realized it was Jo, out with who he could only assume were her brothers. "All right, here we go. Which one of yous had the Corned beef hash and eggs?" She set the plate in front of Davie. "And the chicken soulvaki?" Ricco held up a hand. "Which means ya had the pastrami reuben, right, Luc?" The younger man blushed, as Kit set his plate in front of him. "And that just leaves the multi-grain waffle with sausage for Jina. And to think I told your Mama once that I was certain you'd all grow out of orderin' the four <em>same</em> different things from the menu by the time ya all reached adulthood." She shook her head with a smile.</p><p>The siblings shared glances. "What can we say, Kit? We know what we like." Ricco replied, and the others chuckled; Kit joined in not long after.</p><p>"Well, enjoy your food, I'll be back with coffee in a bit." Just as the siblings settled down to tuck in, the Carters received their meals, and relative silence settled over the diner. Only Jenna caught the looks Kevin kept throwing the table not far away, but the teenager didn't press, figuring she'd catch her brother later and ask him about it.</p><hr/><p>"Haven't heard anything on it yet."</p><p>"Doesn't 'rprise me." Davie said, slicing into his corned beef as Jo took a bite of her waffle. "Things in towns like that take time."</p><p>"There's also the probability that it won't be possible." Luca added after swallowing the bite of his sandwich. Jo glanced at Ricco, who sighed and shook his head.</p><p>"Ya'd still think they'd let us <em>know</em>."</p><p>"Even if not, I'm okay with it." The other three turned to her. She met their gazes, finishing the bite she'd taken. Swallowing thickly, she asked, "What? I've told ya all, I've made my peace. Always knew I'd <em>nevah</em> reach forty-"</p><p>"Here we go again." Ricco cut in, setting his fork down with a sigh; Luca and Davie exchanged glances but kept quiet. Both Jo and Ricco knew better than to start an argument like this, especially out in public, especially with Kit working, who'd promptly put both siblings in their places if need be.<em> "Deve ser tão pessimista?"</em></p><p>Jo met his gaze, cup in hand.<em> "No soy pesimista, soy realista."</em></p><p>"Can we <em>not</em> do this here, please?" Davie asked, leaning close.</p><p><em>"Si, última cosa que el kit necessita per trencar una baralla."</em> Luca muttered in Catalan, and Ricco and Jo shared glances, wisely keeping their mouths shut.</p><p>"Yeah, wait 'til we get to Perth A for dinner, that way Dad and Zoe can referee 'tween ya two." The second oldest brother held up his hands in surrender at the glares. They finished their meals in silence, settling down to finish their coffee after, at least until Jo's cell rang. She glanced at it, meeting her brother's gazes.</p><p>"Speak of the medicinal devil." She muttered, moving to stand. "Don't pay that check until I get back." Her brothers all rolled their eyes as soon as she slipped out of the diner to take the call, pooling their money together against her orders, deciding that Jo deserved not to have to pay for something like she constantly insisted on doing, especially since they all had good jobs and good money. "Hello? Hey, Z. No. Yeah, I just told 'em..."</p><hr/><p>Jo came trekking down the stairs that night about seven-thirty, satin cherry-blossom printed robe open and on over her dark blue pajamas, her short hair held back with a white cloth headband. She'd let her brothers know about stopping by the house after ending her call with Zoe, and also gotten in touch with her dad, aunt and uncle. Kevin had messaged her not long after she and the boy had left the diner, saying he'd be there at eight sharp, like he promised. Zoe had gotten home about seven and, from what Jo could figure, was still in the shower.</p><p>Returning to her room with a cup of tea, Jo sat heavily on her bed, releasing a breath. She was tired; quite common, what with her heart, but still, she didn't think she'd ever get used to it, not really. Once settled back among the pillows of her bed, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. Eventually, she felt sleep begin to pull her into its depths.</p><hr/><p>"J.<em> Jo, wake up!</em>"</p><p>She sat up, startled out of her sleep by Zoe's hand shaking her gently. It took a few minutes for her calm down, but once she had, she turned to Zoe, giving her a sheepish smile which the younger woman returned. "Sorry, I-"</p><p>"It's okay. I kinda figured you'd fallen asleep, 'specially given how tired ya looked when I got home tonight." She reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind Jo's ear before standing. Jo joined her, only to stumble. "Whoa easy, J. Ya okay?" The older woman nodded, but she was having trouble breathing and Zoe reached for the oxygen and cannula. "Okay, sit." A moment passed, before the older woman did as instructed, and allowed Zoe to hook the cannula around her ears after making sure it was in place. Her head snapped to the side as she heard the buzzer. "Just a minute! That's either Dad, <em>Tio</em> and <em>Tia</em>, the boys or Kevin."</p><p>"Or all of them at once." Jo muttered.</p><p>"Or all of them." Zoe agreed. After a moment, Jo waved her away.</p><p>"Go get the door, Z. I'll be there in a minute."</p><p>"You sure, J?" Jo nodded, and after running a hand through Jo's hair, the younger woman hurried to open the door. Jo stayed seated on her bed for a couple minutes, making sure her head was clear and that she would be alright to stand before doing such and gathering the small, portable oxygen tank. She found her brothers, aunt, uncle, father and Zoe's stepbrother gathered in their living room. Silence fell as everyone turned to her.</p><p>"Oh, Josie-" Ricco was up and by her side immediately. She waved him away.</p><p>"I'm fine, Ricci, just... shortness of breath." She sighed, smiling softly as she turned to the rest of her family. Her gaze shifted until it landed on Kevin. The young man had a look of horror on his face at the sight of Jo standing there with a small, portable oxygen tank and a cannula in her nose. She gave him a quick smile. "So, coffee or tea?" Then, she strode past everyone before they could speak and made her way into the kitchen. A moment passed before Kevin followed.</p><p>"Jo?" She didn't bother looking up as she filled the kettle and set it on the stove to heat. Deciding that the easiest way he could talk to his stepfather's former deputy was if he helped her with the cups, he glanced at the cabinets. Jo simply cleared her throat and nodded to the one right in front of her. As he got the mugs down and she fixed the coffee, he finally asked the question that had been bugging him since he'd sat beside her on the train. "It's not getting any better, is it?"</p><p>She met his gaze briefly as she poured the steaming water into a few of the mugs. "I take it day by day, Kev. All I can do."</p><p>"Yeah, but... you're on oxygen now." He gestured to the cannula in her nose.</p><p>"I only use it when I need it. <em>Evah</em> since the accident, I get winded <em>easiah</em> than before; partially collapsed lung." She laughed bitterly. "And to think, I once took my good health for granted." A soft shake of her head. "It's more difficult to breathe when the weather's colder. Help me with these, would ya?"</p><p>Once everyone was seated in the living room with coffee or tea, silence settled among them. Jo glanced at each in turn, waiting for someone to speak. When no one did, she turned to Zoe, who perched on the arm of her chair. "Okay, Z, gatherin' was your idea. What's goin' on?"</p><p>The blonde sighed. "Ya 'member how Ricco said he'd get in contact-"</p><p>"I 'memeber." Jo cut her off, with a sigh. Zoe smiled softly, but stopped. A moment passed before Mansfield spoke up, setting his mug down.</p><p>"I was able to get in contact with Director Fargo." Jo furrowed a brow, but instead of asking the questions on the tip of her tongue, she kept quiet. "Told him that there's a hospital on the east coast interested in..." He stopped, trying to remember the correct terms. "in the possibility of three-D printing organic organs for essentially terminal patients waiting on transplants."</p><p>Jo nodded, the meaning clear. She sat back, resting her head against the back of the chair. <em>Meaning you.</em> "What'd he say to that?"</p><p>Amelia took her husband's hand, squeezing encouragingly, and Theo turned back to his beloved niece. Normally a stickler for the rules, like all military men and women were, but when it came to his family, the old general was willing to do anything, even break a few laws, for his family. And right now, Jo's life was literally on the line. "He asked why I was interested in this specific project-"</p><p>"What'dya say?" Luca asked softly. The older man sighed, turning his gaze back to Jo.</p><p>"I told him that there was a young woman who was being treated through one of the universities with stem-cell mesh, but that the mesh kept failing, and that an organic heart would be her last hope." Silence fell, and after several minutes, Jo let her gaze shift from person to person. She could see the worry in all their eyes, and knew that a few of them were putting their careers on the line for her; it wasn't right, but Ricco was right- she deserved a chance at a life, and what she was living wasn't a life, not really.</p><p>Everyone knew that the all-clear rested with Fargo, and Jo debated internally if them knowing the heart was for her would sway the decision in her favor. And yet... she didn't want to take the chance and compromise the possibility of research... but if it would give her <em>some</em> semblance of a normal life back...</p><p>A moment passed, before she removed the cannula and turned off the oxygen; Zoe's head snapped to the side, but Jo waved her away as she got up, returning it to her room. "I'm okay, Z. Being inside out of the cold helps. Sometimes it just takes a bit." She returned twenty minutes later, wrapped in an old navy blue sweater, the words, <em>St. Bernadette's</em> emblazoned on the front- clearly something from her private school days. Luca chuckled as she plopped back into her chair, pulling her feet up beneath her.</p><p>"I can't b'lieve ya kept that." Jo shrugged. "I thought ya hated that school."</p><p>"I hated the social hierarchy, not the school. The classes 'emselves weren't that bad. The teachers <em>kinda</em> knew what they were doin'. Still woulda preferred to go to public school, but," Jo shrugged, picking up her cup and taking a sip. Silence settled in the living room, before she turned to Kevin. "What'd'ya have for us, K?" The younger man started, surprised Jo had remembered he was there. After a moment, pulled something out of his messenger bag. He pulled something up on the data pad, and handed it to Jo.</p><p>She studied it silently, Zoe looking at it over her shoulder. With a shake of her head, she handed it to Zoe, who looked it over quickly before passing it on. "It should work, right?"</p><p>"What is it, exactly?" Jo asked, laying her head back against the back of her chair again.</p><p>"The specs to print a heart."</p><p>"What do you mean 'print' a heart?" Amelia asked, taking the data pad James handed her.</p><p>"Biological fabrication. We'll be able to use Jo's DNA profile and print her heart on an organic lattice-"</p><p>"<em>Print</em>." Jo muttered. "Like a... photocopy." She gave a nervous smile, and Kevin cocked his head.</p><p>"Yeah, except this specific inkjet will use living cells to create your heart, Jo. And it'll beat and pump blood just like a normal heart, because it will be a normal heart."</p><p>"But ya said it's a photocopy-" Davie spoke up, and Kevin turned to him.</p><p>"It will be, but it's going to be using Jo's DNA. The heart will be specifically made for her, it will only work for her body."</p><p>"Who... designed this?" Amelia asked, as Kevin took the data pad back. Kevin set it down, glancing at Zoe before saying,</p><p>"I started developing it with our Section Five head."</p><p>"Section Five?" Amelia asked, and Jo sighed, setting her cup down.</p><p>"It's the section of Global Dynamics that develops military tech." She turned her gaze to Kevin. "Why would the Section Five head be willin' to work on a design to print organic organs, is my-"</p><p>"Zane's the Head of Section Five, Jo. He and I developed it. Now, it's still in the minor stages; but, we figure, that... well, we just need a viable subject-" She stopped, the cup missing the coffee table and shattering on the floor. She felt Zoe reach for her, and stood, waving the young doctor off, the blood beginning to pound in her ears. She heard Kevin continue to describe what would go on in regards to the bio-printing, but ignored it.</p><p>
  <em>Zane and I developed it. Zane and I. Zane.</em>
</p><p>She stumbled towards the windows, ignoring Zoe and the others as they stood to help her. "Jo? <em>Josephina!</em>"</p><p>The glass was cool against her forehead, and she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the rushing blood in her head. Her gaze moved to the lights she could see from the window, the way they twinkled like stars.<em> Is there no way you can escape him? You walked away, for his own good. You couldn't tie him down, not when there is no guarantee you would live, no matter how much it hurt you to leave him. Despite the fact that you still love him.</em></p><p>Slowly, she turned back to them, not bothering to hide the tears that had begun to drip down her cheeks. "Zane doesn't know, does he, K?"</p><p>The younger man shook his head. "That you're the patient that needs the heart? Essentially Patient Zero? No, he doesn't."</p><p>She nodded, slowly, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. "Good. Keep it that way." She turned back to the window.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Silence settled among them, before Zoe spoke up. "Because you're still in love with Zane, aren'tcha Jo?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Eleven Years and three months...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Whatever our struggles and triumphs, however we may suffer them, all too soon they bleed into a wash, just like watery ink on paper."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Memoirs of a Geisha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Three Months Later...</em>
</p><p>Zoe poked her head into the room, and after a moment, she went to the bed, taking a seat on the edge. Jo slept peacefully- as peacefully as she could. A quick glance at the clock told the young doctor it was nearly eleven that evening. She was amazed she'd gotten out of shift by ten, which was early for her, especially considering how the hospital had been swamped tonight. Gently, brushing her fingers through Jo's curls, she leaned over, pressing a kiss to her sister's forehead.</p><p>Since Kevin had told them the specifics of what he and Zane were working on back in January, Zoe had asked him to keep them updated; she knew Jo's worries, and didn't fault her. She also knew that the older woman was being cautious, in regards to this new DNA printing device Kevin had told them about- the last thing she wanted was to get her hopes up for something that would end up not coming to fruition. Jo was scared, that much was certain, even if she never said a word.</p><p>"... oe?"</p><p>"Sorry, dinna mean to wake ya, J. Go back to sleep."</p><p>"Jus' get 'ome?"</p><p>The younger woman nodded. She'd managed to change and shower before coming to check on Jo, and now smiled softly at the older woman as she tiredly rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned. "Go back to sleep, J. I just wanted to tell ya goodnight."</p><p>Without a word, Jo shifted over, pulling the covers back, the meaning clear. After a moment, Zoe gave in and slipped beneath the blankets. Immediately, Jo curled into her side, sleep soon claiming her once again. It was evident that the older woman didn't want to be alone, which was just fine with Zoe.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Sunlight filtered through the curtains, and Zoe stretched. Jo was still curled up against her, head tucked beneath hers, sound asleep. She turned, studying the older woman with a soft smile. "Mornin' Jo." She got no response. Zoe furrowed a brow, and gently slipped out from beneath the older woman's curled form. Jo didn't jolt at the movement or even stir. "Jo? Josie? Jo?" Silently, Zoe reached out a shaking hand to gently shake the older woman awake-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pushed a little too hard, sending the older woman on her back, and it was then that Zoe realized that Jo's chest wasn't rising and falling. "Jo!"</em>
</p><p>She bolted upright, her heart leaping into her throat. It took a moment for her to realize where she was, but once she did, she turned to find Jo beside her, and after a moment, she reached out a shaky hand. "Jo?" She got no response. <em>"Jo!"</em> Panicked now, she shook the older woman. A couple minutes passed before dark eyes snapped open, and she looked up.</p><p>"... Zoe? Wha's goin' on?"</p><p>The younger woman let out a cry, throwing her arms around the older woman as she burst into tears. "Oh, thank God, Jo! I was so scared!"</p><p>The older woman didn't say anything, simply hugged the younger girl, stroking her fingers through her hair. "Nightmare?" A nod. "Do ya wanna talk 'bout it?" A shake of the head. "Okay."</p><hr/><p>It was that awkward temperature between being just cool enough to still be winter, but just warm enough to slide into spring; but even from the steps of the Met, Jo felt the weak early spring sunlight as it danced across her face. She sighed, sipping her coffee. She had a lunch date with her uncle in at one; a quick check of her phone told her she had a little over four hours. Zoe was spending the day crashing at the house, catching up on sleep. So Jo had taken the opportunity to get in touch with an old friend from St. Bernadette's. They'd agreed to meet on the steps of the Met at nine-fifteen, so she still had fifteen minutes.</p><p>"Jo!" She looked up in time to see a petite blonde hurrying towards her, and stood automatically, setting her cup down.</p><p>"Tam!" Once close enough, she wrapped the other woman in a hug, relieved to see her old school friend again. After several minutes, Tamsen Blythe pulled away with a laugh.</p><p>"God, Jo, look at ya! Ya look gorgeous!" As they settled back on the steps, Tam couldn't help stealing another glance at her old private school friend; the white high-waisted slacks and light blue haltered tunic she wore beneath the grey knee-length coat accented her long legs, if the peep-toe heels she wore didn't. Tamsen Blythe had been born on the UES, attended St Bernadette's at the same time Jo had; in fact, their little group of UES hellions had consisted of them, Caitlan Hertz, an Irish-American redhead who's great-grandfather had been at one time, a mob-lawyer, and Gwendolyn Rowley, the daughter of the owners of the most successful restaurant in the Lower West Side.</p><p>All four girls had gone into the military; while Jo was the only one to try for the Rangers- <em>"Why not? Why should the men getta have all the fun?"</em>- Tamsen had joined the Air Force, Gwendolyn the Navy and Caitlan the Army; as of now, only Gwen and Cait still served. Jo'd been honorably discharged years ago, and Tamsen had just been honorably discharged a couple months back.</p><p>Once they'd settled back on the steps, coffee in hand, Tam turned to her friend. "Ricco told me 'bout the accident, Jo. I'm awful sorry." The other woman shrugged. It didn't bother her that her brother had let one of her oldest friends know. In fact, she was kind of surprised that Ricco hadn't told Tam sooner, but then again, from what Jo could figure, Tam had only just gotten back a couple months ago.</p><p>"'least I survived, right?" She asked, meeting her friend's gaze. Tam nodded. "And... not so bad. The heart issues are... issues, but I do okay." She reached out, sliding an arm through Tam's at the look on her friend's face. "It's okay. I'm okay. Doin' bettah than I was eleven years ago. They gave me six months to a year to live then."</p><p>Tam grinned. "You're clearly beatin' the odds, then, Jo, huh?"</p><p>Jo returned her grin. "Nat'rally." They laughed before falling into silence as their thoughts turned inward. Jo's gaze lit on a group of girls in familiar uniforms. She nudged Tam in the side. "Hey, St. Bernie's ten o'clock."</p><p>"Ugh, I hated those uniforms. Most uncomfortable things in the world."</p><p>"I dinna mind the uniforms so much as the ties. Why? Let the guys <em>ovah</em> at Wilkinson's wear the ties. Why make us wear 'em?"</p><p>"Do ya 'member your first day- ya showed up in partial uniform with your brother's West Point shirt and your old bomber jacket on?"</p><p>"With my Converse high-tops and my hair in a messy braid? How could I forget? I thought 'eadmistress Brennan was gonna burst a vessel when she saw me."</p><p>"She practically did! I<em> swear</em>, that's all I could focus on, was tha' vein in her forehead-"</p><p>Jo turned to Tam. "What'd'ya saw we go pay Brennan a visit?"</p><hr/><p>"I 'member this school bein' a lot bigger when we were here."</p><p>"I know, it's almost like the whole buildin' seemed to shrink."</p><p>St. Bernadette's School for Young Ladies was one of the oldest private schools in Manhattan. The spiraling iron gates that stood before the beautiful, elegant brick buildings were the opulence of the UES. Jo took Tam's arm, tugging the other woman up the white stone steps towards the foreboding hardwood doors. "I swear, first day here, this school scared me 'alf to death."</p><p>After slipping through the double doors, they stepped into the immaculate, pristine foyer. "Now, question is, do ya 'memeber where the Headmistress's office is?"</p><p>They hurried down the halls as quietly as they could, since classes were still in session. "No, no! Wait! Here it is!" Jo grabbed Tam's arm, tugging her back towards a dark wood stained door. She glanced at Tam, raising an eyebrow. "Me or ya?"</p><p>Without waiting, the blonde reached out, rapping smartly on the door. Minutes passed, before finally, they heard, "Come in."</p><p>Jo grabbed Tam's hand and squeezed, before pushing the door open. They poked their heads in to see an older woman sitting at a beautiful oak desk near the window. "Headmistress Brennan?"</p><p>"Yes?" The older woman looked up in time to see the two young women step into her office. Headmistress Eva Brennan had been at St. Bernadette's since the nineteen-sixties; she had taken over for Blair Faulkner, the stern, no-nonsense headmistress who had run St. Bernadette's with an iron fist. That wasn't to say that Brennan didn't run the school with an iron first, but she wasn't as stern as Faulkner had been. Faulkner had expelled and suspended students for the smallest infractions, like unkempt uniforms, forgotten homework, absences. Brennan knew the majority of the girls at St. Bernadette's were the children of the wealthy elite; but she also knew that there was one particular girl who's rough time at the school was foreshadowed by the very public loss of her mother.</p><p>"I... don't think ya 'member us, but-"</p><p>A moment passed, as the older woman studied them both; after several minutes, something seemed to click. "Miss Blythe," She stood, moving quickly around her desk to wrap the young blonde in a hug. "And..." She stopped, tears in her eyes as she laid her gaze on Jo. "Miss Duarte." Even though Jo's paternal name was Lupo, when she'd attended St. Bernadette's her grandparents had registered her under Lupo-Duarte, keeping with the Spanish tradition of paternal names before maternal. However, when Jo got to West Point, she'd dropped her mother's maiden name, preferring to go by Lupo instead. "How are you both doing? Please, sit. Coffee?"</p><p>Once they were all seated, Brennan turned her gaze to Jo. She remembered both Amelia and Isabella, and hadn't been surprised to discover that Jo would also be attending the school; she was a legacy, after all. A soft smile tugged at her lips; Jo and her little circle of friends had wreaked havoc on the school, and Brennan could only surmise that part of her acting out had come from being not only separated from her immediate family, but also the loss of her mother. They fell into easy chatter, catching up, until the Tam brought up the uniforms.</p><p>"Still putting girls in plaid skirts and white blouses with ties, I see. Why not let them express themselves?"</p><p>"I seem to remember quite well one such student trying to do just that, with converse and West Point regalia." Brennan replied, turning to Jo, who blushed. The three sat catching up for close to an hour before the girls finally took their leave, bidding the headmistress goodbye with a hug. Brennan pulled Jo close, rubbing her back gently. "I'm so glad you're doin' better, Josephina. We were all worried for ya. If ya <em>evah</em> need anything, don't 'esitate to get in contact with us."</p><p>"I will. It was good to see ya, Headmistress Brennan." Once the girls were gone, Brennan returned to her seat, her thoughts going back to that spunky, feisty little girl that had shown up on campus that first day of classes that year, with the long black hair and caramel skin, trying to pretend she wasn't a little girl lost without her mother.</p><p>
  <em>"Miss Duarte! Just what do you think you're wearing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A head of black hair, pulled back in a messy ponytail with a dark blue backwards snapback on her head, a pair of knee-high tights, the dark green plaid uniform skirt, the light grey West Point t-shirt partially untucked into the skirt with a loose tie around her neck and converse high-tops on her feet. "Hi, ya must be 'eadmistress Brennan, that my Tía Amelia told me about. I'm Jo. How lovely t' meet'chya."</em>
</p><p>The girl had been desperately searching for her place in the world and over the years, she had slowly found her home on the UES, eventually graduating with the highest GPA of her class. She had kept a close eye on Jo over the years, and had worried when one of her top, if not most rebellious, students had disappeared nearly fifteen years earlier, only to resurface years later in a car accident on Lexington and Fifty-Ninth. She sighed, relieved to see her doing better, though it was evident that Jo's health was starting to wane, though she hid it well. She could only hope that they could find a solution soon, before they lost Jo to the repercussions of what had cost her her mother.</p><hr/><p>"Sorry I'm late, <em>Tío.</em> I spent the morning catching up with Tamsen Blythe." She pressed a kiss to Theodore Mansfield's cheek once she reached him. They had agreed to meet for lunch at Uva down on Second Avenue. The little wooden table in the garden area was tucked against a far wall providing shade and a quiet place to talk.</p><p>"No worries, Phina. I just got here myself. How's Tamsen doing?"</p><p>"She's doing well. Just returned stateside, honorable discharge." They settled in silence after ordering, and after their omelettes arrived, Theo spoke up.</p><p>"Ya sure you're alrigh', Phina?" She shrugged, biting her lip. Theo waited, reaching over and gently squeezing her hand. "Ya look 'xhausted."</p><p>"Just tired, <em>Tío. </em>I promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Eleven Years and ten months...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"</em> <em>... nothing in life is ever as simple as we imagine</em> <em>.</em> <em>"</em></p><p>
  <em>- Memoirs of a Geisha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seven Months Later...</em>
</p><p>Laughter rang out through the townhouse on the UES.</p><p>The first stirrings of fall had come to New England two months earlier, which meant coats, scarves, cinnamon and cider, the smokiness of warm fires and the changing leaves. Jo had resigned herself to the fact that she might never get to have her first recruitment in person; something she wasn't necessarily happy about, but was living with. Zoe was staying in New York for Thanksgiving- something her father wasn't happy about, she told Jo; <em>"He's had me for the last three Thanksgivings in a row, he can give me up for this one"</em>- and instead of going to Perth A, they had decided to have dinner at their place for a change.</p><p>A fire crackled in the fireplace in the living room, and Jo was putting the finishing touches on dinner; Zoe had just finished setting the table. "Hey J, Tam's comin' right?"</p><p>Jo nodded. "Ye<em>p</em>." Tamsen Blythe, Jo's old friend from St. Bernadette's, had lost her older sister Jadie in the collapse of the towers on Nine-Eleven; the perky blonde was a hostess at the restaurant on the top of the North Tower, Windows on the World, and she had left her husband- a New York Firefighter, one of the few to escape the collapse- to raise their two young boys. Jason had taken the boys down to his parents' place for the holiday, and Tam, not wanting to impose, hadn't asked to go. Of course, when Zoe and Jo found out, they insisted she join them.</p><p>"So I<em> finally</em> get to officially meet one of the infamous St. Bernadette quartet?" Zoe asked with a giggle as she came back into the kitchen. Jo snorted softly, but nodded. "Hey, J?" The older woman met her gaze as she took her hand. "Thanks, for doin' this. It'll mean a lot to ev'ryone."</p><p>She gently squeezed Zoe's hand, letting the younger woman brush a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away. Jo was used to the soft kisses her roommate often gave her; she knew it was because Zoe was quietly experimenting with her bisexuality, and she felt more comfortable with Jo than some random stranger. Zoe had come out to her parents before Thanksgiving the previous year; she'd been expecting the typical closed minded responses, but instead gotten the opposite; something Jo'd been insistent would happen, because <em>"Allison may be all science, but she's human, and your dad's gonna love ya no matter what, 'cause you're his daughter."</em></p><p>Jo pulled away with a chuckle after the light kiss, heading for the stairs. "I'ma go get changed, will ya be okay grettin' everyone as they get 'ere?"</p><p>The blonde nodded, adding the last touch to the dining table. "Go get changed, J."</p><hr/><p>She sighed, studying herself in the mirror as she smoothed the dark russet colored skirt she wore. The plum-colored blouse contrasted nicely, and so did the black ballet flats; she'd pulled her short hair back with a simple white cloth headband, and with one last check in the mirror, hurried down the stairs, ignoring the pain in her chest. Greetings were lively, and after several minutes, they all settled down to dinner.</p><p>Laughter and stories abounded about the table, and Jo glanced at Zoe, just as thrilled as she was that dinner had gone off without a hitch. As they put the leftovers away and brought out dessert- pumpkin pie, cherry pie and Isabella's famous pumpkin flan. As everyone settled down enjoying the treats, Jo excused herself. "J? You 'right?"</p><p>She waved Zoe away as the young doctor grabbed her hand. "Fine. Just... feelin' a little light-headed. I'll be right back."</p><p>But she didn't get far.</p><p>The young ballet teacher only managed to take a couple steps before the pain in her chest got to be too much; time seemed to slow and everyone watched as Jo dropped like a stone in the Hudson. <em>"Jo!" </em>Zoe was by her side first. She quickly turned the older woman onto her back, pressing her ear to her chest. "No, no! Ricco! Ricco, I can't hear her heart! I don't hear her heart!"</p><p>In minutes, the two were working steadily on the other woman; Zoe providing air for her starved lungs, Ricco the beating of her heart. Someone called emergency, but they weren't sure who.</p><p>"Don't ya do this to us, Josie, don'tcha leave us, not today. C'mon!"</p><p>"Ricco, it's not workin'," Zoe choked out, pulling away so he could count compressions. She turned back to Jo. "Come on, Jo, please... don't leave us like this... ya can't... I won't let ya... Jo, we love ya... I love ya... please, don't go..." Neither stopped, even after the paramedics arrived.</p><hr/><p>She awoke to fingers stroking her hair, and knew instantly who it was.<em> "Mama."</em></p><p>Isabella smiled softly as Jo shifted to look up at her, the song continuing to fall from her lips. <em>"A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella..."</em></p><p>She moved to lift her head, but Isabella gently pressed her back to her shoulder. Not willing to fight her, Jo let her gaze wander from her mother's shoulder. Something was wrong; they weren't in the house on Perth A, like they normally were, but instead...</p><p>"Let us know when ya get back to Perth, Iza,<em> cariña</em>. And tell <em>ese marido tuyo</em> we missed him. We understand that he's on leave, but the<em> lo menos que podía hacer</em> was consider comin' with."</p><p>"He wanted to spend time with the boys,<em> Mama</em>." A laugh, and Jo froze. She knew that laugh.<em> Abuela. </em>She lifted her head again, to see Rosalia and Juan standing in the doorway of their townhouse.</p><p><em>"Mama."</em> Isabella turned to her, chuckling softly.</p><p><em>"Oh, mi Josephina, você deveria estar dormindo."</em> She gently pressed her forehead to her daughter's.</p><p>Jo furrowed a brow. <em>Asleep?</em> She yawned, as though her body agreed, reaching up to rub a hand against her eyes. Isabella shifted her hold on her, and Jo briefly wondered how her mother was able to hold her; sure, she was small, but even with her health issues, she wasn't exactly light- <em>"... Ruiseñor que en la selva Cantando y llora..."</em></p><p>Jo shook her head, trying to ignore the lullaby, even as her body fought her mind to win. "Looks like this pequeña is ready to go home." Juan said, reaching out to rub his granddaughter's back. Jo struggled to stay awake. She took to noting the differences in her grandparents to keep her mind awake.</p><p>They look... younger than normal. Less gray hairs, but still as fancy and fashionable as ever. She let her gaze briefly wander to her mother; worn blue jeans and a nice, burgundy-colored top, her long black hair tumbling down her back in curls; the skeleton key necklace around her throat. After a moment, she reached up, brushing her fingers against the key, and stopped.</p><p>Her fingers-</p><p>She knew her hands had always been small but-</p><p>But before she could ponder it further, her mother was walking down the steps to their car; Jo started. The last time she'd seen that car was when they'd been visiting her grandparents on the UES; the red, nineteen-eighty-one four-door Impala sedan had been totaled after the crash-</p><p>She felt her heart begin to speed up, as her mother moved around to the back seat behind the driver's side, and soon Jo began to realize why everything seemed to off. As her mother moved to unlock the door, still softly singing her lullaby, Jo caught sight of herself in the window, and she swallowed a whimper, not wanting to worry her mother.</p><p>Her short brown hair was now long and black, pulling back into two curled pigtails on either side of her head, purple ribbons around the base of each one. Her normally thin features were rounder, and she still had the baby fat associated with all young children. She wore a pink dress with butterflies on it and a pair of blue leggings with a pair of little white sandals with white bows on the tops, and a bracelet with a butterfly charm on her left wrist. Against her better judgement, Jo began to cry, rubbing her eyes, and Isabella gently shifted her hold, stopping her lullaby.</p><p>"I know, Josie. It's been a long, long day, but we're goin' home now." Once the door was open, she settled Jo in the car seat. "It'll jus' be a couple hours, and we'll be home with<em> Papá y hermanos</em>, okay?" Isabella gently brushed her hand over her daughter's head once the girl was buckled in, she pressed a kiss to her daughter's head, running a hand through one of her daughter's pigtails before moving away and shutting the door.</p><p>
  <em>"No... mama..."</em>
</p><p>This didn't make any sense; she didn't remember anything about the accident, and what she remembered was waking up to a police officer or paramedic or firefighter- she was never sure which- pulling her from her car seat<em> after</em> the accident, and the movement waking her up. So why was she remembering this now? What was so different?</p><p>Isabella shut the driver's side door, and after checking, she pulled out into traffic. Jo turned; there were packages and gifts on the passenger seat beside her- because her birthday was a week away...</p><p>
  <em>"... Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea..."</em>
</p><p>This sounded familiar; she had a very vague memory of her mother singing to her on the brief ride from her grandparents. Isabella turned down the radio, glancing at her daughter in the rearview. "Looks like someone's finally fallin' 'sleep, <em>mi cansado querido</em>."</p><p>Jo furrowed a brow. <em>Asleep? I'm not asleep. I'm watchin' ya, so how can I-</em> and then something in the air seemed to shift around her. When she looked up next, it was to find herself facing staring out the windshield of her mother's Impala; a quick glance in the rearview told her that her four-year-old self was sound asleep in the backseat- <em>What the hell?</em></p><p>Every move she made was done with her mother's hands, every turn of her head done with her mother's head, the lullaby that left her lips was in her mother's voice. Her heart rate sped up as they neared the intersection at Lexington and Fifty-Ninth- she knew very well what would happen, even if she had no memory of it. She managed to hit the brake as the other car had turned on her green. Following her mother's movements, Jo turned her head, before turning to ease up on the break.</p><p>
  <em>No! What are you doing? Não desemadaremos tanto, mexa-se! Move! Or at least turn and look! Please! Mama, turn!</em>
</p><p>In her mind's eye, she turned, even though she knew that in real life, her mother hadn't turned; Isabella had been entirely unaware of the truck barreling down on her. Her death had been quick, not necessarily painless, but she hadn't felt it. Jo had read the coroner's report, when she was old enough to feel she could understand her mother's death, and the words had chilled her; cold comfort for a daughter who'd witnessed her mother's death without seeing it- <em>major blunt force trauma with near decapitation upon impact.</em></p><p><em>Near decapitation.</em> Isabella had not only lost her life, but nearly her head in the course of that accident.</p><p>In her mind's eye, her mother turned, saw the truck coming, put her hands up to protect herself after trying desperately to move. But it was all wishful thinking; in reality, Isabella had been so focused on the getting the car back into drive that she'd had no time to react, and even if she had, it would have been too late. She'd died with her lullaby on her lips, her mind and focus on getting her and her daughter home to her husband and sons, that she hadn't even noticed death barreling down on her in a drunken stupor.</p><p>When Jo looked up next, it was to the truck as it slammed into her; she screamed, even if her mother did, threw her hands up to protect herself even though her mother hadn't, heard the sickening scream of metal meeting metal, glass shattering, tires squealing...</p><p>And then everything went black, her mother's lullaby the last thing she heard.</p><p>
  <em>"... Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora..."</em>
</p><hr/><p>She awoke with a start, the sound of several monitors screeching in response to her rising heartbeat. "Mama... <em>Mama</em>..."</p><p>"Shh, easy, easy, Jo. We're right here, it's okay. You're okay."</p><p>It took several minutes for her bearings to come back, but once they did, she found herself in a familiar hospital room, her family gathered around her. All of them had tears in their eyes, and when she'd finally calmed down, she turned to her father. "Daddy."</p><p>James was up and by his daughter's side in moments; he reached out stemming her tears as she choked on a sob. "Josephina-"</p><p>
  <em>"I saw her... I was her... I felt the truck... as it hit... Daddy... I'm... sorry..."</em>
</p><p>James glanced at the others, taking his daughter's hand. "Easy, Josie. What're ya talkin' about?"</p><p><em>'Mama... I was her."</em> She swallowed thickly as James stroked his fingers through her short hair. <em>"I tried... to get her to... to turn... and see the truck... I'm sorry, Daddy... so... sorry..."</em></p><p>No one said a word, but everyone began to worry. If Jo was starting to see Isabella, if she'd witnessed the accident in her mother's place, then what did that mean for Jo, exactly? Was it the repercussions from her heart stopping, or something else?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Twelve Years... and 'Over in Killarney' is an Irish lullaby...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Seeing him again after so long awakened something inside me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was surprised to find myself feeling sad rather than joyful, as I would have imagined."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Memoirs of a Geisha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One Year Later...</em>
</p><p>It had been a fight to get Jo to see reason, but eventually, they'd been able to, in regards to her needing the heart. Jo spent the weeks leading up to Christmas in the hospital; this heart attack had been unlike any other- they'd determined that she'd died, very briefly, but that Ricco and Zoe's efforts, as well as those of the paramedics, had helped bring her back. She was put on bed rest for the next six months with limited physical activity; though she was still allowed to do recruitments.</p><p>So it was late July by the time the doctors deemed her well enough to let her do her first recruitment in person, as long as Ricco and Zoe went with her. So that was how she found herself trekking through Portland Airport with Zoe, Ricco and Mansfield by her side. Lovejoy, the talent scout was also with her, as well as the newest recruit for a very small Oregon town. The kid had as much charm as Zane did, and he'd been flirting with Jo the entire flight over; when Ricco hadn't given her a sedative to help her relax and sleep; of which she'd needed for the majority of the flight because of the stress.</p><p>As they clambered into the black, unmarked SUVs, Jo sighed, finally letting her displeasure be known. "When ya told me I was a liaison, ya <em>coulda told me</em> that I's recruitin' for <em>Eureka</em>." She glared at Mansfield, who simply sighed and started the car.</p><p>"I never hid anythin' from ya, Phina, ya simply chose not to see it."</p><hr/><p>They had learned over the years, how best to move on without her.</p><p>Though the town would never be the same, they had managed. Residents had died, residents had been born, people had gotten married, divorced, left, returned, and always, they struggled to find their balance in a town who'd lost its balance long ago. People had moved on, but never truly <em>moved on</em>. Jo's former second in command had been forced to take over her position, and the town felt a certain emptiness without her around.</p><p>Allison and Jack continued to raise their young family, adding another little Carter to the clan; Joanna, named in part for the young woman they loved and lost- and who everyone in town took to calling 'Jo', even though doing so brought heartache. Only Zane refused to call the child by that nickname, instead, calling her 'Anna', which both Allison and Carter understood. And Zoe had stopped getting in contact with them all roughly a year before, not long before Thanksgiving, but no one knew why. Zane had quietly fallen into his work, earning himself a Nobel in Physics a couple years earlier; his head was so buried in his work, that he had no time for dating, not that he would have bothered if he did.</p><p>His heart belonged to a dead woman walking- a woman he hadn't heard from in nearly twelve years; either she'd moved on or her heart had finally given out and her family hadn't bothered to notify the town of her death. The young Section Five head hadn't moved on; he couldn't, his heart was tied to hers. Everyone in their small group understood and let him be. So it was one humid late September afternoon as the group gathered in the patio area of Cafe Diem for lunch, catching up and enjoying the weather.</p><p>"Uncle Zane!" He looked up as Nicole came running over to his chair, climbing into his lap and throwing her arms around her favorite uncle; he grinned softly, reaching down to ruffle her dark ringlets. Anna followed, and after a moment, Zane reached down to gently <em>bop!</em> her nose with his finger; the child giggled. Kevin was getting off the phone with someone, but the others let him be; he and Zane had spent the last year or two perfecting their organic printer, and both were eager to try it out, they just needed a test subject. Zane, however, was completely unaware that Kevin already had one in mind- he'd gotten Zoe's frantic call the day after Thanksgiving, and had listened as she'd told him what had happened with Jo. He'd then gone to Fargo, who, after much consideration and a strong case on Kevin's part, had agreed to let the Department of Defense's liaison be the first recipient. Kevin had called Zoe back that night, giving her the good news.</p><p>"Look! Who's that?"</p><p>Everyone turned to see the two black SUVs pull up in front of the sheriff's office. They watched in silence as people began to clamber out of both.</p><p>"Looks like Eureka's getting a new resident." Henry said, never taking his eyes off the group.</p><p>"I wonder who the new liaison is?" Grace asked. "Any ideas?"</p><p>"They've managed to keep their identity under wraps pretty well; all I know is that they're good at what they do- kind of like Eva Thorne," Allison and Henry nodded at the the mention of the former Fixer, while Grace and Zane simply shared glances; other timeline, apparently. "- and they've got some sort of... heart condition, which is why they haven't been coming with the new recruits. They're going to be the beta test for the Kevin and Zane's bio-printed heart." Fargo told them, setting his cup down.</p><p>They all watched in silence as a young woman with long blonde hair came around to the passenger side of the nearest van; she stood next to a young man with thick black hair and they were talking to someone who was still sitting in the passenger seat.</p><p>"Huh. That... looks kind of like... Zoe, from the back, doesn't it?" Fargo asked, as everyone turned back to the SUV. They saw Carter come out of the office, he shook hands with Mansfield, said something, they couldn't hear, though they could hear snippets of the conversation the trio in front of them were having.</p><p>
  <em>"Ya sure you're okay, J?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"... aftah what happened durin' Thankgivin', how can ya blame us?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm fine. Let's jus' get this ovah with sos we can all go back 'ome where we b'long."</em>
</p><p>All three seemed to have thick, exceedingly prominent New York accents, as though they'd spent their entire lives on the island; there was also a hint of New Jersey thrown in, in the inflections, and the endings of certain words. The two who were standing shared a glance, and after a moment, the pair moved from the passenger seat. The person in the seat handed the blonde a folder of some sort, which the other woman took. Everyone watched in shock as the young woman stepped out of the vehicle; they grabbed her hands to steady her and she shot them both quick smiles before they finally released her.</p><p>"Is... is that..."</p><hr/><p>"You'll 'ave t' excuse our liaison, Sheriff, but she's new."</p><p>Carter's voice reached her ears, and she took a deep breath. "Oh she <em>is</em>, is <em>she</em>? So new that you're already dragging her out to this hell hole of a town? Give her time to get used to this position before you drop her into the viper's nest, Sam."</p><p>Mansfield, who stood not far from Carter, chuckled; it made the sheriff jump slightly. "I would say that she's plenty used to this viper's nest, Carter, and she's had plenty of practice recruiting; she's quite good at her job. This is just her first time recruiting in<em> person</em>, I should say."</p><p>Carter furrowed a brow. "Oh you... you mean this is the liaison you mentioned that has the... the heart condition, right?" Mansfield nodded. "And she's..."</p><p>"She's good enough that the Department decided she could do this recruitment in person instead of over the phone or video, as long as her doctors were with her." Mansfield replied, as he and Carter walked towards the second SUV. Sadness filled his thoughts, as he remembered how weak his beloved niece had been over Christmas, though she'd put up a brave face. "But she may not last, Carter. It all depends on how she's feeling. If Doctor Donovan and Doctor Blake are willing to try their bio-printer, we would all be eternally grateful. It would give her a new chance." Something flashed across Mansfield's face, and Carter felt a twinge of sympathy for him. When he looked up next, it was to heels clicking on the sidewalk, and his mouth dropped in surprise.</p><p>She'd chosen a pair of slim cut grey slacks, a plum-colored ruched peplum top with a square neckline and Juliet sleeves. She wore a pair of sultry little black pumps that should be illegal, and a long, navy colored felt trench with silver-colored buttons, perfect for the rainy Northwest coast weather they'd found themselves in. Her short chestnut-caramel hair framed her face in curls, and she wore her hair pinned back with a simple barrette on one side. Overall, she looked the perfect picture of a young, healthy woman from the city- with the exception of the cannula in her nose and the small, portable oxygen in the purse-like bag slung over her shoulder and the fact that she looked thin. The files she had for him were tucked into a folder in the crook of her arm, and for a moment, he was looking at the former Head of Security.</p><p>Her dark gaze landed on him, and after a moment, she flashed him a tiny smile.</p><p>
  <em>"Jo?"</em>
</p><p>Her smile grew, but just barely. "Hey, Chief, how ya doin'?"</p><hr/><p>Carter felt like he couldn't breathe. His former deputy, the former Security Director of Global Dynamics, his adoptive daughter, who'd returned one night twelve years ago only to resign and flee once more into the night, the woman who's disappearance had thrown the entire town off balance, who Zane was madly in love with, was <em>back</em>- as the new liaison for the Department of Defense.</p><p>Jo, who suffered a heart condition and needed a new heart, was the Department's new liaison; Jo, who had recruited from her sickbed, her hospital bed, was the Department's new liaison, who'd managed to find them the best of the best in the last twelve or so years, without ever setting foot in Eureka again until now, was the new liaison. His Josephina Ballerina, his former deputy, his little sister, his best friend- <em>"... Jo? You.. you're the... the liaison the D.O.D. sent over?"</em></p><p>She smiled softly at him, and despite the cannula in her nose, it was still the same smile he'd missed seeing every day.</p><p>"Surprised to see me?"</p><p>He choked on a laugh, going to her. Without a word, he scooped her into his arms, relishing the feel of her against him as he lifted her lightly off her feet. He buried his face in her short hair, breathing in her scent, as her breathy little laugh reached his hears. The looks of shock on everyone's faces was soon replaced by realization for several of them. Tears in his eyes, Carter gently began to sway with her. "Oh, Jo..."</p><p>"Daddy, who is it?"</p><p>He slowly pulled away at his daughter's voice, to see Nicole having come running from the patio area. Jo turned at the other voices as Allison and the others in their small group joined the child. It was Allison's voice that broke through the noise. "Jo?"</p><p>She smiled softly.</p><p>"Is that her, Daddy? Is it really Auntie Jo?"</p><p>All Carter could do was nod; Nicole let out a squeal, before she stopped, realizing that she was standing in front of her godmother, the woman Zoe had told her about, who they'd called that long ago Thanksgiving... the badass woman in all of her father's stories... but this woman was different to her pictures; she was weaker, thinner.</p><p>Jo opened her mouth to speak, but Sam came over and gently laid a hand on her back; they watched him whisper something to her, and she nodded. With a soft clearing of her throat, she turned to Carter, suddenly all business. "Three thousand ev'n. So, are ya goin' to take the kid or not?"</p><p>"Take the kid?" Everyone turned to the young man being held back by one of of the officers; he studied Jo, his gaze moving slowly over her figure before he smirked. "You can take me anywhere, baby." His brow furrowed. "Though what's with the bag and wires? Someone steal your breath away and so you need an alternative breathing source? I can't guarantee I'll give it back to you, but I'll certainly take it, throw in an extra couple grand and I'll even let you get to second or third; just not on the first date. I'm not that kind of boy. On the first night, however-"</p><p>Behind her, Zane cringed and leaned towards Allison. <em>"Was I that bad when you brought me here?"</em> The medical director chuckled.</p><p>Without a word, Jo went to him. She smiled coyly, studying him. He was young, probably in his early to mid twenties; he reminded her of Zane the first day they'd met, all those years ago; cocky, self-assured, persistent. Everything she later found she hated about him; the Zane she loved was self-assured and persistent, but only in regards to things he truly wanted, and he'd lost a lot of his cockiness over the years; he'd grown into a well-rounded, confident person, and she'd been lucky enough to help him. But this kid-</p><p>"What I have's none'a your concern. Besides, not only are ya too young for me, but you're not my type."</p><p>"Oh, really? And what's... <em>exactly</em> your type, baby?" She simply chuckled in response and stepped back, removing the paperwork from the folder.</p><p>"Hey, don't ev'n think 'bout tryin' anythin' with my sister." Ricco said, from his place by the van, Zoe beside him. The blonde smirked, arms crossed over her chest. Both were under strict orders by Jo to not interfere unless they needed to; if she looked like she wasn't doing well, they could, but other than that, they were simply there if she needed them, but she wasn't planning on needing them.</p><p>"She's too old for ya, anyway, kid, and she migh' as well be tak'n. She's had her eye on a guy for the last few years or so, but time and distance, her health and her own <em>stubbornness</em> has kept her from admittin' her feelin's." Zoe glanced quickly at Zane before her gaze darted back to Jo, who pointedly ignored her.</p><p>Standing back with Allison, Zane struggled to keep from storming over and decking the kid who'd hit on her. Jo moved away, turning back to the kid in question. "I have a thing for pardoned felons. So, we's got a deal, Sheriff?" Carter glanced at her, taking the paperwork and reading over it.</p><p>"Pardoned felons? Sounds like you must be a <em>very</em> bad girl in bed, Miss-" He stopped. "I <em>nevah</em> got your name."</p><p>Jo pulled a pen from her pocket, handing it to Carter, who glanced at the kid and sighed. "Duarte. Lupo-Duarte." She replied; Allison reached out and lay a hand on Zane's back to steady him. Had she gotten married at some point? In the last couple years, Zoe had even stopped keeping them updated, so anything could have happened.</p><p>The kid turned back to her as the guard unlocked his handcuffs. "Wait... Lupo...<em> James Lupo</em>? The... the Lieutenant General? You're<em> his</em> kid?" Jo glanced at him, before turning to glance at Zoe and Ricco.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And... not... not <em>Isabella Duarte</em>, the... the..."</p><p>Jo turned back to her brother, who smirked; she <em>knew</em> this kid was one of them, a fellow troublemaker from Perth, it had just taken her this long to tease it out of him. <em>"Si. Isabella Duarte no era sólo una psicóloga, es mi madre."</em> The kid's eyes widened as Jo turned to face him now, after adding her signature and taking back the first set of files. "I<em> knew</em> I recognized ya, <em>Tomas Madera</em>. <em>Aunque la última vez que te vi,</em> ya were a toddler clingin' to your<em> Mama'</em>s leg." She stopped, thinking; her head cocked the side as she studied him. A moment passed, before she turned back to Carter, accepting the pen back. "He's all yours, Carter. Good luck."</p><p>She quickly pulled away, going back to the van and slipping the folder back into her bag, making sure all the important paperwork was squirreled away. A moment passed, as she shifted, taking a seat on the passenger's side. Ricco knelt in front of her. "Hey, ya okay?"</p><p>A moment passed, before Jo nodded; releasing a slow breath, she slowly removed her hand from her chest. "It's not gettin' any worse or <em>bettah</em>, Ricci."</p><p>Zoe glanced between her siblings before turning to see Allison and the others. "Hey Jo, why don't we get somethin' to eat before we go? Migh' help everyone's morale, if we all ate before we left. Our flight doesn't leave 'til late, so we can afford to eat before we go, maybe get some rest in."</p><p>A moment passed, before she nodded, standing with Zoe's help.</p><hr/><p>The new arrivals caused a stir in Cafe Diem; it was rare that General Mansfield made an appearance anymore, and Vincent wanted to make something special for him and his small entourage. As they settled at a table in the cafe, Jo glanced around; twelve years later, and the decor hadn't changed. She hoped it never did. A hand on her shoulder caused her to turn, and she found herself face-to-face with Grace. "Grace."</p><p>Without another word, Jo stood, wrapping the older woman in a hug. Henry and Fargo soon followed suit, and soon, everyone was greeting the new liaison with hugs and well wishes, happy to have her home. Eventually, Zoe, who'd been receiving her fair share of hugs from friends and family, suggested the small group join theirs, and soon tables were pushed together.</p><p>As they all settled down to eat, Zoe regaled the Eurekians with tales of what was going on in the city. Occasionally, Ricco would jump in and on the rare instance, Jo added her two cents; overall, it was a good reunion, or so it seemed to be. Jo's gaze drifted to Zane, who met hers across the tables, and he smiled softly, for the first time in a while. She returned it, before pushing her chair back and getting up. "J? Ya 'right?"</p><p>She turned to Zoe. "Fine, Z. Just... need some air. I'll be right back." They watched her go, worry beginning to creep in. It was Carter who spoke, voicing everyone's fear.</p><p>"Zoe, how bad is she?"</p><p>The blonde glanced at Ricco, who sighed, rubbing a hand over his face; no one noticed Zane excuse himself softly and slip out of the cafe. "She needs a new heart, Sheriff,, desperately. She's the liaison, who's willing to be the first patient of the bio-printed heart." Gently, Zoe reached out and squeezed his hand reassuringly before picking up where he left off.</p><p>"It got really bad last Thanksgivin'. I know ya weren't happy with me stayin' in New York, Dad, but... I'm really, really glad that I did." And with one last glance towards the door, Zoe leaned close, telling them what had happened over Thanksgiving.</p><hr/><p>She was leaning against the railing of the patio, lost in thought. <em>Well, isn't this familiar? Except our roles are reversed.</em></p><p>Quietly, he sidled up to her, trying not to scare her. "Hey." She barely glanced at him. "So, how's it feel to be back?"</p><p>She shrugged. "Twelve years 'way, nothin's changed." She glanced at him, drinking in his profile. He was older, certainly, and looked tired, as though he'd been forgoing sleep. His eyes were still that beautiful blue she'd loved, and his hair was messy, as though he'd just run his fingers through it. Would his kiss still taste the same? Would his body still feel the same beneath her hands, respond to hers the same way? Would the spark still be there? "Ya look good, Zane."</p><p>He sighed, meeting her gaze as he opened his mouth to speak. "So do-"</p><p>She shook her head with a soft chuckle. "Don't lie to me, Zane. I know what I look like; dead woman walkin', Death warmed <em>ovah</em>-"</p><p>"How bad?" She turned to him, brow furrowing. "Your condition. How bad is it?"</p><p>A soft sigh escaped her. She moved away, stepping out of the patio and going back to cafe, looking around. No matter how much she hated this tiny town, how much she wished she weren't, she was drawn to it, like a moth to a flame. Zane followed her, stopping as she grabbed the door. "... I need a new heart." She stopped, wincing slightly at the pain in her chest.</p><p>"Jo?"</p><p>"Plain and simple." She turned back to him, giving him a small smile as she yanked the door open and stepped inside, gently removing the cannula and shutting the oxygen off. <em>I can go an hour or two without it now.</em> She stopped, whimpering softly as the pain got worse. Making her way to their table, she only vaguely heard Zoe speak,</p><p>
  <em>"She can only be off the oxygen about an hour or so-"</em>
</p><p><em>"Jo? Josie!"</em> It stole her breath, and she choked out a cry. The scraping of chairs barely registered with her, the only thing she registered was, was the feel of her heart body tensing, the feel of her breath hitching, and the feel of the floor of Cafe Diem beneath her as her body hit the ground. "Jo!"</p><p>Ricco and Zoe were by her side in minutes; even Allison rushed to help, but Zoe snapped at the older woman. <em>"Just stay away!"</em> Instantly, everyone backed up, as Ricco began doing compressions and Zoe providing the air for her starved lungs. <em>"C'mon, J, don't do this to us! Stay with us! Ya can't leave us! We won't let ya! C'mon, Jo!"</em></p><p>Allison called her medical team, and everyone held their breath. "Cafe Diem...<em> yes, immediately!</em>"</p><p>
  <em>"... three... four... c'mon, Josie... don't leave us now... Mama can't have ya... not yet..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ricco, she's not breathin'... she's not respondin'..."</em>
</p><p><em>"Just keep breathin' for her, Zoe! Ya stop now, we'll definitely lose her... one... two..."</em> Everyone heard the paramedics, but no one moved. Zoe leaned down, pressing her mouth to Jo's one last time as Ricco continued to count the compressions, even as those from Allison's team moved them out of the way. Carter lifted his daughter from the floor, even as she fought him.</p><p>
  <em>"No! Let me go! Jo! Jo..."</em>
</p><hr/><p>She awoke with a start, feeling fingers stroking through her hair. A soft voice was humming softly to her, but it wasn't her mother's lullaby, and the soft voice wasn't her mother's. She shifted, pulling away from the hand as her eyes adjusted. She wasn't at home; this wasn't the house in Perth A, nor was it her grandparents' townhouse on the UES.</p><p>"Easy, lass." The fingers continued to stroke through her hair, and soon she heard the voice. <em>"Over in Killarney, many years ago..."</em> Her head hurt, and she slowly turned towards the singer. Something screamed in the back of her brain that she knew this woman- or knew <em>of</em> this woman- but she couldn't place her. She'd certainly remember meeting her.</p><p>"Who... are..."</p><p>The older woman smiled at her, her bright blue eyes tender; there was something so familiar about her- from her blue eyes to her black hair but she couldn't place it. She continued to stroke her hair, never ceasing her lullaby. <em>"... Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way..."</em></p><p>The feel of someone taking a seat beside her on whatever she lay on caused her to turn her head, and she recognized the woman at her side. "Mama..." Isabella leaned close, gently stroking her daughter's cheek. Slowly, Jo turned back to the woman. "Who..." Isabella's gaze followed, and she sighed.</p><p>"You wanted to meet my daughter, Grace," The older woman met her mother's gaze. She was older than Isabella perhaps by twenty or thirty years, though still held a fire about her; a fire that Jo recognized, even if she couldn't remember from where.</p><p>"A true beauty, Isabella. Fiery, as well; woulda been a perfect match for my hardheaded grandson." Something passed between the women, something that worried Jo greatly.</p><p><em>Grandson?</em> Jo struggled to think. <em>Bright blue eyes, thick black hair... not...</em> she turned to her mother.</p><p>
  <em>"Mama."</em>
</p><p>Isabella took her hands, bringing her wrists up to kiss. "Shh, hush, <em>Josephina, minha querida. Está tudo bem, já não estás com dores.</em>"</p><p>No longer in any pain? What was that supposed to mean? She thought back to the spread Leonor had pulled for her all those years ago. Death, reversed had been the last card. <em>Death.</em> She choked on a sob. Certainly that couldn't mean...</p><p>
  <em>"No... Mama... Por favor, não! Eu não sou... Eu não... Não quero ser..."</em>
</p><p>"Shh." Isabella leaned over, resting her forehead to her daughter's; gently, she reached up stroking the tears gently off her cheeks.<em> "Está tudo bem, Josephina, está tudo bem agora, prometo. I promise."</em> She pressed a soft kiss to Jo's forehead, the melody of her lullaby falling from her lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Fourteen Years...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"</em><em>Sadness was a very heavy thing</em>.<em>"</em></p><p>
  <em>- Memoirs of a Geisha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two Years Later...</em>
</p><p>She had come into his life like the whirlwind she was; wild, passionate, fiery, as unattainable as water through lace. She had left bits and pieces of herself behind, snatches of memory for her loved ones to hold onto in their darkest times. He'd watched them return the the East Coast not long after it happened and wanted nothing more than to go with them, if only to learn more about the life she had led after leaving Eureka. He hadn't fully understood how she could make a life outside of the small Oregon town after she'd left.</p><p>But she had.</p><p>He quickly answered the call, stunned beyond belief that she'd answered; he'd been expecting silence, having to do this on his own.</p><p>"Hey... yeah, I just got in... could I come see her?"</p><p>
  <em>"I don't think she wants to see ya, Zane."</em>
</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Well, she kinda doesn't get a choice in that, Zoe."</p><p>The young doctor on sighed. <em>"Zane-"</em></p><p>"Look, I get that you're protective of her, but, Zoe, you gotta understand, I love her-"</p><p><em>"I'm well aware that ya love her, Zane, I just-"</em> She sighed, and seemed to consider briefly. <em>"Look, I'ma shoot ya an address. Meet me in half an hour, and we'll have lunch and talk, 'kay?"</em></p><p>He wasn't thrilled with the impromptu lunch date, but if it would appease Zoe, he'd take it. "That's fine. And, Zoe? Thanks."</p><hr/><p>He let his gaze wander quickly around the small diner; what did Zoe look like again? Had she changed her hair again? Put on a little bit of weight? Lost a bit of weight? He couldn't be sure; it had been two years, and people changed a lot in two years.</p><p>"Zane!"</p><p>With a quick smile, he hurried to the table she was sitting at; a quick hug and soon they were seated, chatting over coffee after their orders had been taken. After several minutes, he asked the one question he couldn't get out of his head. "How is she?"</p><p>Zoe shrugged. "She's... doin' okay. Better now, that she's home." She saw the spark in his eyes and knew she'd touched a nerve. Home; it was such a relative term, used to describe a very specific space. Was home the small Oregon think tank they'd all lived in for years? Was home the hustle and bustle of the city, with it's nightlife and bright lights? Was it the tight-knit community in New Jersey, the house she'd grown up in? Or was it the cold stone and open sunlight? No one could be really sure anymore. A moment passed, before Zoe set her cup down. "What'd'ya want, Zane? What'd'ya want from her? 'Cause I'ma fairly certain <em>whatevah</em> ya want, she can't give, or would ev'n want to."</p><p>"I want her, Zoe. Plain and simple."</p><p>She sighed. "Zane-"</p><p>"I want Jo. It's not a difficult request; it's a fairly simple one, really. I've wanted Jo from the moment we met, through all the bullshit Delinquent-Enforcer crap and the timeline jump, through our little summer friendship and the Astreaus bullshit, and yes, even her heart condition- I've always wanted Jo. It's only ever been Jo." He reached for her hand. "Please, Zoe. I love her."</p><p>A moment passed, as the young doctor considered it, before finally, "Fine, but you're gonna 'ave to talk to Dad and the boys first. 'Cause God knows we won't let ya near her until then." She grabbed the paper napkin, and pulled a pen from her purse, quickly jotting down an address and directions. "That's the address in Perth A with directions on how to get there. If you're really serious 'bout this, you'll listen to 'em, Zane."</p><p>He grinned, reaching out and taking her hand in a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, Zoe. You have no idea how much this means."</p><p>She smiled softly. "I think I do."</p><hr/><p>The house was nice, really nice. <em>So this was the house Jo grew up in? </em>He swallowed, trying to gather his courage. <em>Come on, Donovan, man up.</em> A light tug at his heart, as the voice in his head took on Jo's inflections.</p><p>A moment passed, before he reached up, knocking smartly on the front door. He waited for several minutes, before knocking again. After several minutes, he sighed, turning to go. Either no one was home or they were avoiding answering the door. Trying hard not to feel defeated, he turned to go-</p><p>The door opened, and an older man stepped out onto the porch. "Yes?" Zane turned back. "Can I help ya?"</p><p>The younger man took a deep breath, returning to the door. "General Lupo?" The older man nodded. "I'm Zane Donovan; I was wondering if I could talk to you about Jo?" A cloud passed over the older man's gaze briefly, before he stepped aside.</p><p>"Ya must be the scientist she was always talkin' 'bout <em>whenevah</em> she called. The felon?"</p><p>Zane chuckled nervously. "Ex-felon, actually. I was... pardoned." He followed the older man into the house, stopping in the foyer. It was surprisingly homey. Photographs lined the walls; family portraits and candid shots of Jo and her brothers. An old China cabinet with a collection of knickknacks and family heirlooms; Zane stopped, seeing a portrait sitting not far away.</p><p>The woman within the photograph was sitting back against what appeared to be a post of some sort, similar to a porch railing, in a pair of blue jeans, one knee pulled up to her chest, her arms draped over it, the big, comfy-looking black knit sweater tumbling down her shoulders and over her hands. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders in a mess of waves, and her makeup was subtle. A gold wedding band glinted on her finger, and a tiny smile tugged at her lips. She stared at the camera, daring the photographer to challenge her. His gut twisted.<em> Is that really-</em></p><p>"Beautiful, ain't she?" He turned, accepting the mug James handed him. Zane nodded, unable to find his voice, his gaze going back to the wedding ring on her finger. A moment passed, before James lifted the photograph. "Probably the best photo I'd<em> evah</em> taken of her."</p><p>Zane raised an eyebrow. "You... you took that, sir?"</p><p>James nodded. "We were outside, messin' round with my new camera, and she was sittin' back against the porch rails, watchin' the boys chase each <em>othah</em> through the yard. Phina was... 'bout four-years-old. Out on the grass, tryin' t' keep up with 'em. I'd gotten all the shots I wanted of the kids, and had a couple left in the roll, so I turned it on her. The first one didn't come out, but this one..." He sighed, gently stroking his thumb over her face. "two months later, she was dead. Killed in a car crash on Lexington and Fifty-Ninth, the same crash Phina managed to survive."</p><p>Zane furrowed a brow, before it suddenly clicked; he watched as James set the photograph down. "That's... that's not..."</p><p>"Josephina?" James chuckled softly. "No, it's not."</p><p>"I thought-"</p><p>"Easy mistake. That's my wife, Isabella." The older man replied, reaching for a photograph next to the one he'd just set down.</p><p>"Jo's mom?"</p><p>James nodded, lifting the second photo and handing it to Zane. "<em>That's</em> my Josephina." A moment passed, before Zane took the frame, his gaze lighting on a very familiar face. He glanced back at the first portrait, realizing why it had looked so familiar.</p><p>
  <em>Identical. Jo's near identical to her mom. She could be an exact copy of her mom, just younger.</em>
</p><p>The photograph James had handed him was of Jo long before the accident. She was sitting on the floor, in a pair of white slacks, and a matching grey jacket, a pair of burgundy heels on her feet. She had one leg tucked under her and the other up, as though she were going to stand; her hands were loosely holding the ankle of her tucked leg, and her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail that cascaded down her back and over her shoulder in soft waves. Her makeup was nonexistent, and unlike her mother, she was smiling.</p><p>"She was a senior at St. Bernadette's when that was taken. Planned on goin' to The Point after graduation." A moment passed, as Zane glanced between the photographs, before setting Jo's back beside her mother's. James beckoned the younger man into the living room. Once seated, he set his cup down on the coffee table, turning to Zane. "Now, why exactly are ya here? Clearly it has somethin' to do with my daughter, otherwise ya wouldn't be here."</p><p>Zane took a deep breath, setting his cup down and resting his elbows on his knees. Where did he even start?</p><hr/><p>Zoe sighed; the house was quiet, something she just couldn't get used to. How had everything gone so wrong? Going back to Eureka was supposed to be a fresh start, a new beginning, not an ending. And yet...</p><p>She shook her head, grabbing the kettle before it could alert the other occupant of the house. Not that it would matter; she wasn't exactly quiet when she'd trudged past, headed for the kitchen. The bedroom door was open, but she hadn't bothered to poke her head in. Instead, she'd gone straight for the kitchen, intent on fixing her tea and going back to her room to put Netflix on and relax.</p><p>The buzzer sounded and she groaned, setting her cup down rougher than she intended. She heard footsteps on the stairs, and waved them away, heading for the door. Although, any grumpiness she felt was gone at the sight of Zane Donovan standing before her. "Zane? What are ya-"</p><p>He met her gaze. "Hey, Zoe. I was wonderin' if I could see her?"</p><hr/><p>He'd spent three hours talking with General Lupo, learning about his wife, and Jo's childhood and her fundamental years, her time at St. Bernadette's and her stint at The Point before going into the service. By the time he'd left, he felt as though he knew more about the woman who'd captured his heart all those years ago than he'd ever felt before, and had, on a whim, asked for the address of the townhouse on the UES. It had seemed like a good idea at the time.</p><p>Now, though, he was beginning to wonder what exactly the hell he was doing here.</p><p>The look on Zoe's face was one of surprise, but after a moment, she glanced behind her. A look of concern crossed her features. "I don't know that that's such a good idea, Zane."</p><p>As she moved to shut the door, he reached for it. "Zoe, please. I talked to her dad; he told me everything, all of it. And I understand, as much as I'm able to, please, Zoe?"</p><p>He heard the soft mutterings of someone behind her, and Zoe turned her head. She said something in another language- Italian? No, Portuguese- followed by, "He wants to talk." And pushed herself away from the door. When Zane looked up next, it was to <em>her</em> standing in the doorway.</p><hr/><p>Just like that long ago day when she'd walked into Cafe Diem, dressed in that short, red mini dress and stolen his breath away, so too did the sight of her standing in the doorway of her townhouse, dressed in nothing but a pair of polka dot pajama shorts, matching tank top and an open, red satin cherry blossom robe. Her short, chestnut-caramel curls were in a flyaway mess about her face, and she was barefoot. He could see the faintest hint of a scar from that successful surgery above the scoop of her tank top, and winced internally. She looked tired.</p><p>Her dark eyes studied him, as she ran a hand through her curls, before reaching out to rest against the doorjamb opposite her, as though barring his entry. They studied each other for minutes, each drinking in the subtle changes they found. She was finally back to a semi-healthy glow; he looked like he was finally getting some sleep. She was starting to put a little meat on her bones; he had dropped weight slightly.</p><p>She'd painted her toes a bright, cherry red, and her long legs were accented even more by the shorts and the robe. Completely devoid of makeup, he now saw the light acne scars that dotted her cheeks, the freckles across her nose and the small beauty mark on the underside of the tip of her nose. Her nails were painted a matching shade of cherry red with little black spots to look like ladybugs, and the robe was clearly a size too big for her. She was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.</p><p>A moment passed, as she sighed heavily, dark eyes searching his. "Zane," His heart jumped at that smokey voice of hers. "what're ya doin' here?"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Say something, you idiot! You finally have your chance, and now you decide to freeze? Open your mouth and speak!</em>
</p><p>But all he could do was stare at the vision before him. It still didn't seem real, that she was here, standing before him, when nearly three years ago-</p><p>She sighed, annoyed that he hadn't said anything, and turned to go in back into the house. Without thinking, he dashed up the last couple steps, grabbing her arm. She turned back to him, brow furrowed. "What're ya-"</p><p>
  <em>Say it! Don't chicken out now!</em>
</p><p>He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. So instead, he did the first thing that came to mind; pulled her into his arms and kissed her. For the briefest of moments, she pulled back, startled, before giving in to that familiar spark. He drank deeply from her, tasting the coffee she'd had, the croissants she and Zoe had had for breakfast, the mint of her toothpaste. He lifted her lightly off the ground, keeping an arm tightly around her waist. When finally she pulled away, he set her back on her feet, and she stepped back, though he didn't release her.</p><p>Instead, he rested his forehead to hers. "Jojo." His eyes closed briefly, and he smiled softly as he felt her fingers reach up to caress his cheek. "I love you. I never stopped, not even after you left. I just fell more and more in love with you. Please, Jo, give me a chance, give<em> us</em> a chance." He nuzzled his nose against hers, capturing her lips in his, and after a moment, she brushed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back.</p><p>"No."</p><p>He nuzzled her nose again, kissing her softly. "Jo,<em> I love you.</em> Can you honestly look at me and say you don't feel the same?"</p><p>She met his gaze. "We won't work. My life's here. I ain't leavin' it."</p><p>He pulled her closer, and she reached up, pressing her hands to his chest to steady herself. "Then I'll move here. I'll leave Eureka and come here, take a job as a professor, hell, I'll even work as a dishwasher, if it means you'll give us a chance, Jojo." He kissed her temple. "Please."</p><p>"You'd really leave Eureka? With all its fancy toys and your job as Head of Section Five and the nice,<em> cushy</em> consultant job at Global Dynamics?"</p><p>"Cushy... the money?" He asked, startled. She shook her head briefly.</p><p>"The opportunity. You'd really leave it all... the science and the toys and the job... for me? You'd<em> really</em> leave Eureka... leave all of it... for me?"</p><p>Not even hesitating, Zane nodded, nudging his nose against hers. <em>"In a heartbeat</em>, Jojo. Just say the word, and I'm yours. Please." She swallowed, suddenly uncertain. How could she be sure that she trusted him? they'd spent the last fourteen years apart, and even though he<em> said</em> he loved her, he could have easily moved on and decided not to tell her... and she... she'd kept her health issues a secret from everyone until it had cost her her life. But now, two years later...</p><p>"Zane-"</p><p>"I have the pick of universities I could choose to work for. I'm a Nobel Laureate- MIT, Columbia, Harvard, hell, even Yale and Brown could have me if they wanted. I can choose where I want to work, Jo, I can write my own ticket. But I want to be with you." He reached up, taking her face in his hands. "I want to wake up to you every morning and go to be with you every night; I want to get dressed up and go out to dinner or a show, or crash on the sofa and watch movies until two in the morning in our pajamas. I want to spend Christmases here and Thanksgivings in Perth Ambroy with your dad and brothers, and I want our daughters to attend St. Bernadette's. Don't you get it, Jo? I don't just want you, I want a <em>life</em> with you. I want the life we <em>should</em> have been living before the timeline shift, the life we should have been starting if Astreaus hadn't happened." He pulled her closer. "Fourteen years is too long for my heart to be trapped here in New York."</p><p>"But Eureka-"</p><p>He shrugged. "So? It was a place I once lived. End of story. Wherever you are, wherever you're making your home is my home, because <em>you</em> are my home." He kissed her softly. "Jo, I've had fourteen years to move on from you, and I <em>didn't</em>. I did something I never thought possible- I fell more and more in love with you. And realizing that day, as they rushed you into the infirmary at GD, that I'd lost you... I determined then and there that if you lived, I'd tell you that I love you; that I'd leave Eureka, because it may have held my life, but it didn't hold my heart. Only you do." He swallowed thickly, meeting her gaze. "Jo, I love you. I want a life with you." He sighed, taking her hands gently in his. "And... I... I know that I need to ask your brothers also, but... I stopped by to see your dad today and I told him what I wanted, and... I asked for his blessing. And he gave it."</p><p>She pulled away, stepping back in surprise. "Ya... ya what?"</p><p>"I asked your dad for his blessing, and he gave it." The startled look in her eyes- deer in the headlights he recognized from years ago, their hasty goodbye before the Astreaus launched- was the push he needed, and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a very familiar ring. He held it up; it glinted in the early evening light. "Jo, I intend to ask you to marry me."</p><p>She stepped back, but he grabbed her hand. "Zane-"</p><p>"I know we've had our issues, and we've been ships in the night for the last fourteen years, but Jo, I've never stopped loving you. Even when I tried to deny it, when I was... flirting with Zoe all those years ago, it was your kiss I was tasting, your smile I was seeing. It's always been us, you and me. There isn't a time or place or timeline where we <em>don't</em> end up together. You and I are one of the few constants that make the universe<em> make sense</em>, when we're not together, the world just feels <em>off,</em> like it's tilted off its axis."</p><p>He studied the ring; Grace Donovan had given it to her daughter to give to her grandson on the eve of her death; telling Teresa that the woman who would wear her ring would be just as fiery and stubborn as her grandson. As he turned back to Jo, he realized that his grandmother had been right. "Jo, please, say you'll marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you, getting to know <em>us</em>. I know this seems like we're rushing things, but I've been in love with you for years, and I can see it in your eyes, you've been in love with me just as long, if not longer. Give us a chance, Jojo. Please? Marry me?"</p><p>She pulled away, even as he slipped the ring on her finger; it winked in the light. Could she really do this? Say yes to the man she'd wanted to for years? The man she'd walked away from after her accident? The man who- even after fourteen years- never stopped loving her, and even seemed to determined to give them a second chance, the chance they never really got? <em>He never stopped loving you, and you... you never, never stopped loving him, no matter how hard you tried. It was always him your heart beat for.</em> Very briefly, it crossed her mind that maybe, just maybe, the whole reason her heart had finally given out that day in Eureka was because it was meant to. She was meant to be the first test for bio-printed organs, and maybe, it was to open her eyes to the fact that Zane loved her, had always loved her. After all, he'd been by her side when she'd woken up, with Zoe, Ricco, and Theo...</p><p>A moment passed, as she glanced from the ring to his gaze and back. <em>Confiï en el seu cor, el meu estimat. Trust your heart, it will never lead ya astray.</em> Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for the briefest of moments, before opening them. Slowly, she nodded.</p><p>"<em>Sí. Sí, lo haré. Vou casar-me contigo.</em> I will marry you."</p><p>It took a moment, before he realized what her answer was. "Y... you said... yes?" She nodded, as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly before hugging her close. It had taken three thousand miles, ten hours, forty-five minutes of convincing, and three languages, but after nearly sixteen years, she finally said yes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Bonus chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"I learned that year that nothing is so unpredictable as who will survive a war and who won't.</em> <em>"</em></p><p>
  <em>- Memoirs of a Geisha</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fourteen Years Later...</em>
</p><p>She watched the newest crop of teenagers hurry through the iron gates and across the courtyard towards the double doors. Familiar plaid skirts and white blouses with blue ties and white stockings beneath colorful coats, chattering about their summers and what they were expecting for this new year. Girls huddled in groups, chatting eagerly with their friends about their summers, comparing schedules and taking photos together; a normal sight for the headmistress of St. Bernadette's.</p><p>
  <em>"Isabella Louise Duarte! Vem para cá agora! Now, young lady!"</em>
</p><p>She looked up, at the very familiar voice, in time to see a couple young girls standing on the sidewalk not far from the entrance, their parents with them. Headmistress Brennan quickly moved down the steps towards the gate, her curiosity getting the better of her. Both girls wore the familiar plaid uniforms of St. Bernadette's beneath light, stylish fall coats.</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, Mama!"</em>
</p><p>"Mama, <em>now</em>? We're gonna be late!" The second girl whined, stamping her foot in agitation.</p><p>"That's enough, Grace Rose." The man scolded gently; he reached out, gently adjusting his daughter's tie.</p><p>"If it wasn't for your sister, you'd <em>be on time</em>." Their mother replied, working on fixing the other girl's uniform.</p><p>"Why is it always <em>my</em> fault?" The first one whined, attempting to pull away from her mother's busy hands.</p><p>"Because it <em>is</em> always <em>your</em> fault!" The second girl quipped, crossing her arms.</p><p><em>"¡Silencio, los dos!</em> That's enough outta both of ya!" She finished fixing her daughter's clothing. "Ya wanna make a good first impression,<em> si</em>?"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Ah," Brennan chuckled softly as she watched the woman hold up a finger. "no buts. You're Duartes. <em>Duartes té un estàndard per mantenir-te a St. Bernadette's. Ets llegats, és el teu treball per fer-nos orgullosos.</em> Ya don't wanna let<em> Abuela</em> down, do ya?" Both girls shook their heads. "Good. Now tell Papa and I both goodbye and get goin' before the 'eadmistress catches ya."</p><p>She hugged both girls tightly, pressing hurried kisses to each head of black hair. "Do ya have to go up to Boston, Mama? Can't Daddy go? He does the same job ya do." The second girl asked, as her mother tucked a wayward strand behind her ear.</p><p>"I've had more years doin' this job than Daddy has, <em>mi hija</em>. Not that Daddy's not <em>good</em>," She cast her husband a smirk that clearly said she was, "But I'm <em>bettah.</em> Besides Daddy and I are a team, we work<em> togetha.</em> Now, c'mon, give me a hug." The girl curled into her embrace, and she held her close, squeezing her gently as she rubbed her back. A moment passed, before she pressed a kiss to the girl's long black curls, before she pulled away and wrapped the other girl in her arms. "<em>Tentar ser bom</em>, Bell. Try, <em>please</em>. Last thing Daddy and I want is to get a phone call from the 'eadmistress tellin' us you're 'xpelled on your first day."</p><p>"I wouldn't go <em>that</em> far." She stepped towards them, causing the woman to turn at her voice. "Expel a student on her first day. You should know me better than that, Miss Duarte."</p><p>"'eadmistress Brennan."</p><p>The older woman smiled at her former pupil. "Hello, Josephina." And then, her husband and daughters watched in surprise as the old headmistress made her way towards her, wrapping her in a hug that Jo fully accepted. "I'm glad to see you're doing so much better."</p><p>"I am. It's so nice not to have to worry about-" She stopped, and the older woman simply rubbed her back.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Finally, she released her former student, stepping back to drink her in. Josephina had been blessed with youth; even in her fifties, she looked about thirty, her short chestnut hair still tumbled around her head in her signature short bob, and the only real sign of aging being the laugh lines around her eyes. She was still trim and slender, despite having given birth to twins fourteen years earlier. She looked more and more like Isabella every day, and Brennan couldn't help be think that Jo was how Isabella would have looked had she lived to see her fifties. With a soft sigh, she turned to the other three.</p><p>"You must be Mr. Donovan-"</p><p>"Doctor Donovan." One of the girls replied, as the two adults shook hands. "Daddy has a Phd." The headmistress nodded.</p><p>"Teresa Donovan's boy?" Zane opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it, and merely nodded. Brennan smiled. "I remember your mother. Quite outspoken, she was, though," Brennan glanced at Jo. "Not as much as <em>some</em> of my girls." The younger woman had the decency to look sheepish. "It's nice to finally meet you." She then turned to the two teenagers. "And these are your daughters?"</p><p>Jo and Zane shared a glance, pulling the girls close. "These are my girls, 'eadmistress. Isabella," Jo grabbed onto the girl's upper arm. "And Grace." She nodded to the girl who curled into Zane's side. "Think ya can 'andle 'em? They can be a handful."</p><p>Brennan chuckled softly. Yes, she definitely saw a lot of their mother, as well as their grandmother in them both. With the exception of their eyes; those were Teresa's eyes, but the rest... the rest was all Josephina and her mother. "It's my job to take girls and turn them into young ladies, Josephina, remember?" The one closest to Jo- Isabella, Brennan figured- turned to her mother.</p><p>"Mama, ya dinna say this was some rich, fancy school!"</p><p><em>"¡Oh, por llorar en voz alta!</em> We<em> live</em> on the <em>Upper East Side, Bell!</em> Where else d'ya think we'd go to school? The Flatbush? The<em> publics?</em>" The other girl replied, sniffing derisively. Clearly, of the two, Grace was the one who cared more about her family name and history, and the fact that they were attending her mother's alma mater.</p><p>"At least we'd be with Cousin Leonora." Isabella grumbled; Leonora Williams was Zoe's daughter. The good doctor had married a fellow resident, Nathan Williams a few years ago, and Leonora had been born a year before the twins. Zoe and her family lived on Upper West Side; she'd told her parents not long after that she was bisexual, and Nathan, perfectly okay with it, suggested if she'd be more comfortable with an open marriage. It had taken a huge weight of worry of Zoe's shoulders, and not long after getting pregnant with Lea, she'd started a relationship with Andrea Nickles, an ER nurse at the same hospital she and Nathan worked at. The three were perfectly content in their relationship, and Lea was so used to it, she didn't even bat an eye anymore- though she still preferred to spend time with her<em> Tía </em>on the UES when she could.</p><p>Grace rolled her eyes, but her mother spoke up before she got the chance. "Ya both know very well that <em>Tía</em> Zoe wanted Lea in public school, and she wouldn't have 'llowed ya to go to the publics with Lea, anyway; she knows how 'mportant St. Bernadette's is." Jo lifted her chin, and Brennan couldn't help but chuckle softly; no matter the fancy clothes, nice townhouse, old money and bloodlines, and self-made wealth; despite the years that had passed, there was still the rebellious teenager who'd first arrived at St. Bernadette's in that t-shirt and Converse that long-ago day, in desperate need of her mother and struggling to find her place without the most important female figure in her life.</p><p>But she'd grown, shifting into her own over the years, and now, she was determined that her daughters do the same. For all Jo's grumblings, her heart was in the right place, had always been, even when torn and weak. Though no one knew the exact details of Jo's transplant, anyone and everyone who knew her, knew it was nothing short of a miracle that she'd survived. The heart they'd found had taken to her as though it were made<em> exactly</em> for her; only Jo, Zane, Zoe, Ricco, General Mansfield, Doctor Blake, and a handful of others knew the truth- that the heart that now beat within Jo's chest had been created from her own DNA, printed in a lab all those years ago with organic materials before being placed within her chest, to replace the heart that had seen so much damage and pain. It was a test property of a tiny Oregon town, that would return upon her death to be studied; she had become what she feared most- a lab rat, unwilling though she was, it had saved her life, given her a new lease on life, a chance to finally be with the man she loved- marriage pregnancy, babies, she'd been given a chance at all of it again. Jo would forever be tied to Eureka, but she contented herself with knowing that she was free to live her hard-earned privileged lifestyle in the city, in the townhouse she'd bought all those years ago, with her husband and girls, only occasionally going back to Eureka when she needed to; despite everything, she found she quite preferred doing recruitments from her bed- not that she could use pregnancy, childbirth or a heart condition as an excuse anymore- but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.</p><p>Brennan opened her mouth to speak, but Jo stopped her, turning to Bell. She gently tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "You're Duartes, ya have a legacy to uphold. I will not have my daughters attendin' public school, no matter how good it is or how chaotic Daddy's stories. Duarte women attend St. Bernadette's, always have, always will." She glanced at each of her daughters in turn. "Now... woman up, both of ya. Go on, you're already late."</p><p>"Bye, Mama."</p><p><em>"Amo-te, Mamã."</em> Jo kissed each of her girls one last time, and Zane hugged them both, before they turned and hurried through the gates. Brennan made a note to excuse them for their tardiness, after all, she'd held them up just as much as Jo had, and she couldn't very well blame her best student. She turned to watch the girls, confusion filling her gaze briefly.</p><p>"Duarte? But your father is-"</p><p>It was Grace who turned back on the steps. "Well, <em>technically</em>, we're Donovans," The girl turned to glance back at their parents as her sister stopped beside her. "But Mama says that Duarte women have been attending St. Bernie's for literal <em>centuries</em>, so here, we're Duartes."</p><p>"Somethin' about keepin' the tradition and makin' <em>Abuela</em> proud." Bell added. Then, with one last wave to their parents, they hurried into the school.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>